Star Wars TCWMT Part 1: Devastation Full Version
by TheRealImmortalBeloved
Summary: Here's the full story in all its glory. 122 pages of fully fleshed, start to finish.


Star Wars The Choice We Make Trilogy Part 1:

Devastation Unrated Extended Cut

 _A young man in his late teens gets up from his comfortable bed to answer a holo message. In the illumination of the blue screen you can see that he is unshaven. The last time he did shave was four weeks ago. His build was roughly defined and smooth of any battle scars but that would change in due time. Wiping his hazel eyes then yawning and stretching his massive muscular 285-pound figure he spoke, his voice matching the build he carried on his person which, stood at two meters tall. The holo screen chirped warmly encouraging him to answer the message and squinting at the name of the new message he hung his head shaking it then looked back at the screen and pressed the play button._

"What do you want?"

"Hope you're up for some training today, Young one" the voice said in a cheery wakeful tone.

"Not really Master" he groaned then yawned again.

"It is 4:39 am it is time to wake up my Apprentice understand?"

"Can I please go back to sleep, Master?"

"You have exactly _one-half hour_ to reach the Temple _understood?_ Because today, you start training with Tre, young Lucius" the voice said with authority leaning into the view of the holocam. His master was called Tenyo Vahjar, was a four armed blue Twi'lek who stood 1.9 meters tall and the extra appendages were a result of experimentation in the underground laboratories of Coruscant. About two decades ago, he was on a mission to find hidden weapons facilities but what he found instead was _xenogenesis experimenting_ and in his attempt to gather evidence and destroy the lab, he had been ambushed. Subjected to _horrors_ not even he himself would divulge.

"Yes Master Vahjar I will be there"

"And Lucius?"

"Yes Master?"

"Drive safely and may the Force be with you" and the holo screen blinked off while Lucius disrobed, showered and dressed.

Lucius Draken stood at the foot of his bed, white towel wrapped about his waist while another black towel, was voraciously drying his hair. When that towel was finished, he tossed it onto the floor letting his metallic blue hair fall, settling onto his shoulders. Then, he addressed his attire laid out on the bed before him. Casting his other towel off, he pulled on New Republic military grade cargo pants which, were a loose fit in the legs but snug and firm in the waist. Next, he went back to the bathroom pulled out his low energy razor and shaving cream, vilified his face of excess hair leaving a brown squared goatee. I returned to my bed, stepped into my Rancor hide boots, and pulled on my black flex muscle shirt, which was skin tight but moved with me. In the light of the bathroom, his back was semi illuminated and you could see a tattoo that would lead to a _ground-breaking_ significance leading to roads he never knew of.

I pulled on my replica bomber jacket worn by _Carth Onasi_ during the days of the Old Republic. I had an affinity for the Old Republic and its legacy. Something that most people told me I shouldn't have for it would lead to _grave consequences_ , blinding my path as a Jedi. But I didn't care. I _wouldn't_ slip up like the Masters of Old. He was an expert Jedi Knight in the areas of combat and weapons, he was a good match for anyone. If it came down to a fight with _Starkiller_ or _Mace Windu,_ he may fall to their blade. As he traveled the streets of Coruscant towards an air taxi platform, he looked at all the species that passed him. From human to droid and Naboo natives, thinking to himself just how many of them would have potential to be a part of the Jedi Order or the Sith Order. Once seated in the air taxi he looked to his right hip where, his double-bladed lightsaber hung. Normally, a Jedi Knight would start out with a single bladed version but he wanted challenge, so he was granted a double-bladed by his own master who oversaw him build it from the crystal up. _What his master didn't tell him was that the lightsaber, had been withheld since he arrived as an infant. When they found him, a double-bladed lightsaber had been left with him._

Arriving at the Jedi Temple minutes later, he went inside to be greeted by his fellow Jedi. Searching through the Force, he sensed Tre at Arena 78 and took the elevator to the upper floors where he awaited. I exited the elevator and saw Tre standing there, with a half positive smile on his face. He was a red Twi'lek, minus the extra appendages and stood at 2.3 meters tall clad in the standard gray Imperial Engineer uniform. The thing with Tre was he didn't care for any form of the enemy but, if they or it had a uniform, he had his ways of persuasion of getting the uniform styles used. _That's why I liked him so much, because we were the contrast inside the OCD of bland colored robes and tunics within the Temple_.

"And how are we doing today, Knight?" he asked, in his joyful wondrous tone.

"I am quite fine Tre and how are you?" I said, unzipping my jacket feeling the coolness of the area seep around my body.

"I'm ready to bring you up to the next phase of your training"

"Oh, really now? I'm ready" and we entered the arena.

The arena was void white just the regular panel scheme, except for two black perches set opposing each other. I took the first one looking it over as I shrugged off my jacket, tossing it against the wall as the doors slid shut with a seamless hiss.

"Today, we will practice _Mental Saber Training_ " he said, with a wise smirk taking up the other perch.

"So, how does this work with the perches?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked before rushing into it like you always do with _most_ of our exercises"

"Hey now! Not _every_ exercise"

"Alright, place your left hand on the perch if you please" he gestured with his left hand. I did watching as a slimy black goo spider-webbed itself over my hand securing it tight.

"Hey! What's this?"

"New defensive technique for immobilizing Force users. Go ahead try using the Force to free your hand" I did and nothing happened so, I looked at him in surprise chuckling.

"Okay, _I'm impressed_. What does this have to do with my lesson?"

"Simple, activate your lightsaber and throw it into the center of the floor where mine is"

Lifting my right arm up and extending it, the chain coiled about my arm uncoiled and the handle flew into the center, igniting both ends revealing a swirled crimson black/blue duo of humming death.

"Now using only your right hand, guide your blades against my single" Tre said, affixing his right hand to his perch, tossing his teal colored blade towards mine balancing it with his left hand.

"This is gonna be _fun_ right, Master?" I oozed sarcastically which made him laugh.

"The point of the exercise is, that you use your non-dominant hand to control your movements. Like me: I'm using my left hand since it's my non-dominant and you're using your non-dominant hand so, I have the slight advantage since I have been training with this for quite some time" Tre revealed as he readied himself, legs parted slightly grounded to the floor.

 _My saber had formed a bound with me well, the chains and the crystal had bonded with me. I had found two of these crystals on an expedition I underwent awhile ago. I could only free one of the two and to my surprise, I found that the black and blue colors were intertwined together and the crystal itself, was_ _unbreakable_ _which struck me as odd. The lightsaber casing itself came as a present from my master, on my birthday disassembled, of course. For a whole weekend, he had me put into a pitch-black chamber and each day, he dropped half of the lightsaber down a hole to me where they clattered around me. What he neglected to tell me was that, the chains had been left in the chamber to begin with. I was left in the dark with what I thought was a predator but, turned out to be just as puzzled as I was to what it was. Upon my completion, I emerged with my lightsaber fully intact, bonded with the chains, scratched up but they became a part of the lightsaber, forever bonded with me._

"Concentrate, Young One"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, as our blades clashed sparks shot everywhere and Tre was standing across from me calm as air. I was sweating and breathing hard from the fact that I had just developed this technique two months previous. After twenty minutes of clashing, I fell to my knees panting and grunted softly as my saber flew back to my wrist, coiling around my arm while the goo receded letting me go as Tre, holstered his own weapon and spoke.

"You need more practice, young Knight" then departed, black robes sweeping behind him I breathed in a breath of air and sighed gathering myself up to exit Arena 78.

 _I was upset that I hadn't gotten the technique down._ I would practice more I _needed_ to but since I was free and mildly agitated, I went to Arena 6, punched in a coded sequence and a female Quarren voice said " _Now entering Level 32, exercise extreme caution_ " ignoring the warning, I went in. The first thing I encountered were four of Vader's Royal Guard. Clad in cherry red armor and armed with Force pikes standing in line formation upon the Death Star Bridge. Leaping into action, I traded slashes for punches, Force shoves for kicks and in the whole exchange, _blood was the best form of currency_. I traded four left hooks for four kicks grunting as I wheeled around doing a tuck and roll behind them, slicing wide I decapitated them. Coughing and spitting, I looked at my own blood and scoffed confused because I _left_ the safety on which begged the question.

"Who turned the safety off?" I barked aloud.

"A _true_ Knight feeds off the pain he receives" Master Vahjar said over the speakers.

"Son of a _bitch!"_ then the scenery changed to the Jin'ha Homeworld. About a click away, I could make out Jin'ha Warriors, Dark Jedi Knights with Stormtroopers, trading fire with each other. I leapt into the fray, impaling two Dark Jedi, then spun around, kicked a Stormtrooper in the mid-section which sent him sprawling. Then, whirling my twin blades, I picked up his blaster firing six shots at two Jin'ha Snipers and they fell dead. After executing four Dark Jedi by upper swing; slicing one in half from crotch to head, the second by straight stab to the heart, the third by cutting her right leg off and stabbing her right eye, and the fourth went down by a diagonal slash across the chest. I threw my lightsaber like a spear, impaling seven troopers all at once causing immediate death. Now there was a Jin'ha warrior and a Dark Jedi left, so I engaged the Jedi first. Kicking the warrior into a stream, our sabers clashed hard shooting sparks everywhere. I leapt into the air and pulled a short saber out, igniting it and tossed it at the Jin'ha, who was starting to stand up but instead, collapsed with a smoking hole in his head. Landing behind the Sith, I sliced him in half in a left baseball swing as I fell to my knee bleeding but, running on pure adrenaline ready for the next challenge.

Then WHOOSH! I was on a planet where buildings had been laid to waste and the air reeked of smoke, war, and blood. His body had cuts all over, his life force ebbed freely down his body, clothes hung about him torn and tattered. Shedding them, he revealed his semi battered tan and white Jedi robes then five minutes later, Sith Soldiers of the Old Republic and Yuuzhan Vong warriors emerged in two's and three's and the real carnage began. I ignited my twin blades cleaving a soldier's arm off, leaving him screaming in agony but, he fired off three shots. Two of them missing me but, one scoring a direct hit to my lower back that I shrugged off. Reaching behind me, I grabbed him in the Force and hurled him into the building where, the horde of enemies were amassing, hearing his neck snap and break faintly. Parrying blows with an amphistaff and tripping another warrior, I killed them both. Then, running into a nearby building I found, a light repeating blaster and unleashed hell. An hour of fighting later, I took a laser bolt to my left side. Groaning, I mustered my strength into a massive Force wave that, sent about two dozen fighters into a nearby building. Along with the wave's impact, the building collapsed on top of them. _I usually finish my fights but, I decided to call it quits when, my vision became blurred_. I headed for the exit, then staggered out running on fumes I hit my knees _again,_ groaning as they screamed at me.

Limping towards the approaching medical droid, I smiled recognizing it as my own, D-MAS.

He rushed to my side as the sunlight gleamed off of his white and grey armor. His black treads supporting my left side, he examined me with his blue photo receptors shaking his head after finishing his analysis. I'd met on him Thyferra. But what drew me to him, was his sarcasm while treating his patients. While I was there, I faked being sick; coughing and such. He came upon me and spoke sounding like Sinestro as he analyzed me without his eyes.

 _The Past, Thyferra_

 _Years ago_

"So, would you like something for your throat?"

"Yes, I would actually" I coughed.

"Aww I'm sorry but, we're fresh out of bacta juice better luck next time"

"Cute, _real cute_. I know you have some now, let me have it please" I faked cough harder.

"Alright here you go" he said handing me the vial.

"Thank you so much"

"Oops" and dropped the vial onto the floor chuckling lightly.

"That's funny to you?"

"Yes and the fact that I'm a droid and I can't get sick unlike you humans"

"But you forget one thing _robot"_

"What's that, O smart one?"

"You can be _broken"_ I smirked flicking my wrist, his right arm fell off as I used the Force to unscrew the bolts and fastens holding it in place.

"Hey! That's abuse"

"No, not really" another flick of my right wrist, I unbolted his left tread leaving him on the ground half disassembled.

"This isn't funny Jedi sc—"

"Yes, I've just disconnected your vocal command processor now you _listen_ to _me._ I know why you're acting this way. You want out of here? well I'll give you that, what do you say?" I offered, watching him pointing to his neck so I decided to be a smart ass and said "What? I can't hear and I'm fresh out of vocal restoration" he narrowed his receptors at me so I waved my hand and restored his vocal processor.

"Fine, I'll go with you anything than this remedial hell hole"

"Agreed. What's your designation?"

"D-MAS and yours?"

"Lucius"

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance"

 _The Present_

"What is the matter with you Lucius?" D-MAS asked, as the crowd of prospective apprentices gathered about.

"I was having fun"

"Well, your definition of fun is rather _disturbing_. Another bad lesson with Tre, I take it?"

"Shut it" I groaned, then I felt two things. One, a new set of footsteps and the voice attached was a girl who knelt by my right side propping it up slightly, causing me to wince and groan more I must've really done it this time.

"What happened to him?"

"God I don't know how he does it: all those _high-level_ exercises oh who am I kidding? He's reckless! No doubt about it" Ten minutes later, we reached his room inside the Temple and lain him down on the bed, groaning at the change of surface. I knelt on his left side and the weirdest thing happened, his left arm jerked and I watched as his lightsaber flew past my head to lay itself on the table.

"Well that's _odd_ " I said, splaying both my hands over his bruised and cut up body.

"What are you doing?" the droid asked me, as I concentrated my hands glowing as I moved them up and down his body for forty minutes. Once he was healed up, he started sleeping soundly.

"I've just healed his body up it's why I'm called a _Jedi Healer_ ; I go to those who need healing"

"Oh well that just makes perfect sense it's not like I couldnt've helped him"

"No I didn't mean it like that–"

"It's fine I have rounds to make, you can stay and watch him" the droid said wheeling out of the room, leaving us alone.

I slid into the chair which sat on the left side of the bed, folding my legs in a V right on top of left, propped my head onto my right fist and watched him sleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest let me know that he was stable and breathing regularly. Soon after, I passed out watching him sleep. From his quarters, Master Vahjar watched with great passion at the events that unfolded on the security cams. From Lucius leaving the arena, to his quarters in the Temple where he rested upon his bed while, the girl slept in the chair beside the bed. He knew something would happen between them. Regretfully, he _could not_ see when it would happen or, whether it would be for good or bad. His internal gut feeling told him he should stop them before something did happen but, a part of him wanted this train of prophecy to play out. After all, it couldn't be that bad now could it?

 _I awoke to find the scent of pink roses in my face. Wondering if someone had left me pink roses, I looked around slowly. Then I heard that voice again, so I adjusted my eyes upon the nature of the voice._

"Good your awake here drink this" she said to me, the pink rose scent was coming from her. I downed the liquid groaning at the sour lemon taste it left in my mouth but, I felt my body accept the liquid, feeling recharged and rejuvenated. My eyes took in the sight of the girl sitting on my right side.

"Who are you?" I asked, puzzled slowly replaying the events of what happened.

"My name is Trixie" she said. Trixie was 5'9, honey eyes, impressive features, sweet, sultry voice, and luscious lips. Her body exuded magnolia and it was very relaxing not to mention intoxicating. I got up and threw on a thin cotton white short-sleeve shirt with my back to her.

"Nice tat"

"Huh? Oh _that._ Yeah, it's supposed to have some kind of _importance_ but, I don't know what"

"You know I've been meaning to ask you" Trixie said, getting up then picking up my saber it flew to my arm coiling around it.

"Ask me what?" I said confused.

"Well since I've been in your quarters I've felt another _presence_ and I can't place it but, I think it's your _lightsaber_ "

"Now that's funny, why would my lightsaber have a _presence_?"

"I don't know you tell me. My feelings tell me that it's either possessed or, just exuding a strong presence in the Force and what's this button here?"

"What button?"

"This one" she said, pointing out a small grey rectangle that almost seemed to be seamlessly invisible to the naked eye but, Trixie spotted it and started to push it.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm curious, aren't you?"

"Alright fine, push it then" and depressing the button, a white smoky mist floated out to be replaced with a girl who was, naked on the floor before us curled into the fetal position.

Both of us helped her up while, I draped my robe to cover her bodice up then turning my attention to Trixie, whose eyes said: "I'm gonna leave you two alone now" as she left my quarters. I gestured for the woman to sit down in the chair while, I headed after Trixie.

"Wait a minute, where you going?"

"I do have things to attend to as, you have a naked brunette in your quarters"

"Well, yes this is true. I would like to continue this conversation later on, if that is permitted by you"

"Sure okay, what time then?"

"How's 8:00 sound?"

"Good to me"

"Alright then, I'll see you at 8" and with that, she walked off but I called out to her once more time.

"Hey! Thanks for healing me"

"No problem" she answered, poking her head around the corner flashing me the peace sign and disappeared.

Going back into my quarters, I found the naked brunette sitting on the end of my bed having fixed the robe upon her person properly. Leaving a V parting down her chest, long curvy legs pursed together tightly showing off the athletic finesse of her lower body, I had to admit I was aroused by the sight of her. I shunted that thought away until, she stood up and I saw her true height of 5'11. Her cookies n cream mid back length hair also looked to shimmer in the light, her upper body was semi masculine but not defined, her chest endowed at least to the size of soccer balls, nipples strained against the satin fabric of the maroon robe. Her face was that of a strong, confident, fierce warrior but now, masked with bewilderment and confusion. Her eyes deepest brown full of intensity, lips semi full perfect for dictating battle strategies or passionate kissing. Skin was clean and clear except for the minor blemishes here and there, nose small and semi pointy, mid high eyebrows, and above average ears.

"Where am I?" she spoke in a frightened stuttering voice.

"Coruscant, the Jedi Temple"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-who are yuh-yuh-yuh-yuh-you?"

"I am Jedi Knight Lucius Draken and you are?" I asked, as she looked around her surroundings.

"Naomi April Maddox, Jedi Knight wuh-wuh-wuh-where's Master vuh-vuh Vandar?"

"Wait a minute, did you say _Master Vandar_?"

"Yes! Where is he? I muh-muh _must_ speak with him"

"Master Vandar is _dead_ and has been for centuries since the time of _Darth Revan_. _You mean to tell me you served with the Jedi Masters of the Old Republic?"_

"What do you mean isn't still the Old Ruh-Ruh Republic?"

"No"

"Then _when_ is it?"

"You better get dressed and we'll go talk to the Grand Master" I helped her find my clothes and she turned her back to me sliding the robe off. Standing nude behind me, I had turned my back to her, offering privacy.

"So, tell me, how did you become trapped in my lightsaber?"

"A Dark Jedi Master put me in there and I intend to hunt him down"

"What makes you so sure this Dark Jedi is still alive?" I asked, peeking over my left shoulder and caught the sight of her buttocks which were juicy and luscious. Followed by her leaning over to the right, fishing up a white tank top. That's when I saw the full rounded globe of her right breast along with her gaze meeting mine, I looked away blushing. Naomi pulled on the warm blue pants, fastening them and approved of how they fit her strong complex.

"It's alright Lucius, wouldn't be the _first time_ some rookie caught a peek of me"

"I am not a _rookie_!" I proclaimed. Turning around to face her and to my shock, she was facing me arms crossed over her bare breasts holding the shirt in her right hand by the bottom.

"Uh huh, I've heard that before" She unfolded her arms, rewarding me with the view of naked bare breasts and taut hard thimble sized nipples.

"It's the truth, I am no _rookie_ "

"Tell me, when did you pass into Knighthood then?" she asked, gathering the shirt up her breasts swaying lightly left to right, as she pulled the top on.

"When I turned 15 because, I started late in the training"

"Why was that?" she continued, pulling the shirt down over her chest and covering her minor six pack abs that made up her semi flat belly.

"Because at an early age, I was dropped off at the Temple steps with only a note that only had my name upon it. Now here I am, being sexually teased by a Knight of the Old Republic"

"Well, there's good news Knight" Naomi spoke, sitting down pulling on the left boot first as she matched my gaze.

"What's that?" I asked, watching her fasten the left boot and pulled on the right boot then fastening it she stood up stomped once and walked up to me. Pulling on my brown robe, fluffing her long hair outward to lay against the robe, Naomi began analyzing me head to toe.

"You passed my _test_ "

"Which was?" I asked, watching her walk past me heading out of my quarters. I followed suit, hooking her right elbow with my left leading her to the right towards the elevators.

"Well, most rookies back in my day and age always tried to catch glimpses of me and as usual, they failed my test" I guided her into the elevator which, automatically sent her reeling at the sight of Zabrak Jedi walking out of the encasement and past us. Her attention was then drawn to the landscape that was Coruscant in mid-afternoon. Once the doors, shut she continued.

"So how did they fail?"

"They would either grope me or, become fully aroused to the point that they would have to excuse themselves"

I snickered and shook my head then said, "How did I pass exactly? Since I _was_ slightly aroused by the sight of you"

"True, but you're so much more different" Naomi replied, turning to face me and spoke more "You haven't been exposed to the opposite sex as much in a _pleasurable_ manner. You've grilled yourself to the Order and to uphold its laws for that, I respect you"

"Well thank you, that means a lot to me"

"Have you ever purposefully _failed_ any rookies?" Naomi looked at me with a smirk.

"One time. But, I felt so bad for him"

"Why?"

"Because he was literally _shaking and stuttering_ when I was in front of him"

"And you were?"

"Fresh out of the shower in a silver silk robe, soaking wet with steam rising off me in wisps, hair wet. But in the whole incident, I maintained a serious look as my robe _molded_ to my body"

"That _is_ harsh" and we both laughed.

"So, what happened to him?"

"The rookie? Well, he ended up reliving himself in front of me which I noticed, by the stain on the front of his tunic pants. But enough of that, I sense there's a great void of memory within you

like you've got repressed memories or something"

"I know. I've tried to get help but no one not even Maser Luke can undo what's been done to me"

"Ah, we're here" I said, as the doors slid apart and at the end of the corridor sat the quad brass doors of the Jedi Council.

"It's so much different since the last time I visited Coruscant because, I met with the Masters on Dantooine"

"Ahh well that makes sense, been a lot of wars and changes since those days"

"I understand"

"One more question"

"Shoot"

"You fresh out the shower wrapped in a towel with me in the room, would I fail or pass?"

"You just wanna see me naked again, don't you?"

"No, well kinda" I chuckled nervously.

"Alright same scenario only this time, I'm fully naked"

"I would fail" and we both chuckled as we entered the Jedi Council chambers.

Luke, Mara, Kyp, Leia, Han, Jacen and Jaina Solo and other various members made up the Jedi Council. I brought Luke and the other members up to speed on what had just transpired. He looked from me to Naomi then, from her back to me, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"That's a very interesting story you've brought to the Council's attention" Luke spoke, concerned then diverted all his attention to Naomi.

"Naomi please, come sit in front of me I wish to explore your mind if you permit me"

"Yes, you may Grand Master"

"Thank you this will help both of us understand the past and present situation we have found ourselves in"

Naomi sat Indian style in front of Luke. He laid his battle worn but semi young hands palm up and she laid hers in his and closing their eyes, Luke explored her mind. He saw flashes of war, betrayal, amusement, but across the emotional spectrum she and him both felt: compassion, love, avarice, hope, willpower, fear, rage, anger, hatred, darkness, and mourning. As the emotions subsided, there was a bright flash in both their minds and a fresh vividly detailed memory surfaced. It was of her and Master Vandar and the Master spoke

"–to him you must seek out and unveil the cause of this dissension by _Beyvox_ you must"

"Yes, Master but what of _Lord Raven_?"

"Stopped he must be. At all costs die, his reign _must"_

"And what of the others he's gathered to his cause?" Naomi asked, rising to her full height standing hands clasp before her emotions wavering slightly at learning new information about the Dark Lord's followers. Master Vandar paced softly then stood before her looking up at her eyes narrowed.

"How _feel_ you, _Jedi Knight_ Maddox?"

"Fine my Master. I will complete my mission but I have to know what about his followers?"

"If saved they cannot be, then eradicate them you must"

"Risk we cannot–" as the memory faded away and both of them looked at each other. Luke briefly glanced at Lucius then, flickered his gaze back to Naomi. She brought her right hand to her mouth while tears ran freely. She pushed herself up and excusing herself, she left the Council chamber.

"Lucius, may I see your lightsaber please?" Luke said, standing up with ease, shrugging his robe off and straightening his attire out. Outstretching my left arm, my saber uncoiled from its perch and, I handed it to him fascinated to see his examination. He explored the whole of the cylinder, then activated one end, swinging it around into a downward slash he activated the second end. Following through then twirling it once again, he deactivated the ends and handed it back to me.

"Dual blades aren't really my style, but still it's a fine weapon" he chuckled, patting my right shoulder with an approving smile.

"I think that I'll take her with me on the next mission into Vong territory" Mara offered off-handedly referring to Naomi.

"Thank you, Grand Master"

"You know Mara, that sounds like a plan" and Naomi was to go and begin her training with Mara & Jaina. I bid farewell and went to my quarters.

 _Arena 29_

 _20:00 hours_

On the way to my quarters, I passed Arena 29 and saw Trixie fighting six armored droids. With two Cortosis swords per droid, even her single bladed neon yellow saber wouldn't hold up for long. I lent a hand and fifteen minutes later, the droids were no more. At 8:00 we dueled, both of us on opposing sides of the arena. I dropped to a crouch with my right hand behind my back, I felt my saber uncoil from my back and fall into my grip. I stood up and taking off my robes, leaving on my white tunic shirt and pants, I awaited her attack. Trixie rushed me with her blade but, I caught it with my swirled black & blue. When I thrusted she parried, when she blocked I cut, as I went to slice wide at her torso, she jumped off a wall and spun kicked me in the face, causing me to go down hard on the cold metallic floor. Flipping back, I sliced wide once again at Trixie and, I cut her close on her chest blackening the tear on her clothing. Throwing off her robes, she brought her blade down but, I Force shoved her hard into a wall. Falling to the floor, she spat blood.

"Good job wasn't expecting that" she chuckled, wiping her mouth.

"Yeah well, I'm full of surprises that way" I chuckled and it was cut short. A Force shove of her own accord, slammed me into the durasteel wall and turning out of it, I leaped at her. We traded kicking and punching in between lightsaber strikes. _I had to admit it was a beautiful sight and feeling to get a charge out of a spar with a fellow Jedi but with Trixie it was something more to this duel. I could_ _feel_ _it but couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly_. As I brought my twin blades around in a diagonal slash, she performed a Russian leg sweep and planted her right boot on my chest.  
"I win"

"Not even close!" Then, I brought my right leg up and tripped her, so she fell on top of me knocking the wind out of me temporarily. Regaining my air supply, I saw her curious smile and ignored it by saying:

"Well this is very odd"

"Jedi are forbidden to love" Hearing that, I found myself transfixed by two things: one, my left hand had begun stroking her hair wiping it away from her face and two, the Jedi Code rushed through my head:

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

I felt different somehow being around Trixie I couldn't figure out why then she said:

"What's one kiss gonna hurt?" and instinctively I said, "The Jedi Code" she didn't care about the Code as she leaned in close, eyes flickering from my lips to my gaze, and in her eyes as my left hand cupped her right cheek, I saw myself and my future in her eyes. She kissed my lips so gently, lips brushed against mine curious and unsure. My right hand settled softly upon her left hip, lightly squeezing encouraging her lips to explore mine more and, they did. Then as quickly as they kissed, it was over too soon. For Lucius' master stood at the doorway, disapproving of his pupil's actions. _But little did the_ _three_ _of them know that this singular act of passion would lead to apocalyptic circumstances_.

"Ahem!" Master Vahjar said, clearing his throat and both of us looked up to see his disappointed face.

"Lucius! Explain yourself!" he demanded but stuttering, Lucius could not explain as both of them scrambled to their feet, Vahjar put up a hand freezing any form of explanation then added finishing dismissively, "My quarters five minutes" then departed.

"Bantha fodder! This is your fault Trixie!" he shouted, half embarrassed half confused.

"I'm sorry it just happened!" she pleaded, feeling ashamed and confused as well.

"I gotta go" he grumbled, gathering his things, disgruntled and blinded by what had transpired.

"Please forgive me I didn't mean–" I pleaded then grabbing him, I fused my lips with his again feeling my cool tears run free I felt him become taken aback by my brashness. He broke it off and went to see his master leaving me feeling more humiliated.

 _The Quarters of Master Vahjar_

Arriving at Master Vahjar's quarters, I had little time to think on what had just happened in Arena 29. It was magic, it was wrong, it was right, I enjoyed it! I wanted more no, that's not right, it goes against the Jedi Code. I was molded and shaped into being sterile and stone-faced in the wake of any emotion. I was a Jedi Knight but in her, I guess you could say lapse of judgment. Her kiss said that everything I stood for was right and just, but a little kiss was okay. It wouldn't hurt my standards that I had to live for and in my lapse of judgment, I agreed with her. But the realization of my master standing there snapped me back to reality. I stood in front of his quarters, calming and readying myself for whatever punishment he would dish out to me so I entered.

I found him kneeling in the middle of the floor, in the dark, say for the brightly lit candles in four square formation about him. Meditating with his eyes closed, hands resting upon his knees, he spoke.

"You are aware of the consequences if you choose that path"

"Yes Master"

"Attachment is forbidden"

"I know Master but, _why is attachment forbidden_?"

"Do you remember the Clone Wars?"

"Vaguely from history classes"

"Find Luke, he'll tell you why it's forbidden" so I sought out Master Luke. He told all about his father and how he fell to the Dark Side but, turned good in the end.

"But what about you and Mara?" I asked curious and confused.

"We learned to suppress our feelings for each other but, we know when to express them" Luke explained.

"I guess that makes sense" and after finishing with Master Luke, he went back to his quarters feeling drained both emotionally and physically. Embracing his bed with great vigor though as he was about to fall asleep, his holovid monitor chirped, indicating he received a message.

Groaning in protest, he waved his left hand at the monitor and it opened the video into the image of Trixie.

"Hello" she said with half a smile.

"What do you want?" I pondered, propping my head up on my right hand.

"To apologize for what happened"

"You're forgiven. Too many _emotions_ running high during that moment"

"I know but, I felt something when we kissed didn't you?"

"I did like it was meant to be in a sense"

"Something like that I guess" she said.

"Like we had a connection almost"

"Yes, that's the word!" Trixie said, sitting on the bed brushing her hair right hand stroking it out to the left and then, she laid down and covered up in pink rose tinted blankets.

"Does this mean we're together or, was that a one-time thing?"

"Well I'll let you know when I figure it out, okay? Good night!" Trixie finished with a smile ending the holovid conversation.

During the week their relationship was steady but calm. Then on Saturday, Master Vahjar gave Lucius an unusual assignment. Two female Twi'leks stood on either side of Vahjar as they all stood in the cargo bay. The transport ship that brought them departed with a thundering rumble. The one on the right was red, the one on the left was blue; red had a look of sheer purebred attitude on her pretty face while the blue one, had a sweet kind face filled with ingenuity. Both of them were about the same height but, with different builds. While the blue one was fit and firm, the red one was chubby but otherwise, looked to be in satisfactory shape. Garbed in tunic stylings of various colors, I found out that the red one's name was Lana and the blue one was Jaklyn. On top of this ground-breaking news, I was also to _train both of them for two months_.

"But Master what of my studies and training?"

"Your training is complete but you can study with Lana if you wish"

"Yes, Master I understand" I pledged myself benevolently to his will and so, began a grueling two months of training. Now don't get me wrong I love training new cadets into the Order but it is a chore, when they boast about being able to bring down a whole horde of Sith Warriors by themselves. Introducing them to training exercises against mid seasoned Apprentices, they fail the first wave and well you get the picture.

Heading back to my quarters, I found Naomi practicing with my lightsaber but it was deactivated. I watched her but more importantly, I paid attention to _her movements_ with my dual core blades; they seemed familiar. Not like Darth Maul from which I learned via history class and holofeeds from the past but more like _genetic._

"Naomi, what are you doing with my lightsaber?" Lucius asked Naomi stepping into his quarters.

"Mastering your lightsaber after all, in the Old Republic I was working on double bladed lightsaber mastery before I was abdicated into imprisonment" she answered, as I held out my hand and the lightsaber flew into my grasp. Holding it to my back, the twin chains clinked out hooking themselves round my broad chest and stomach.

"I was wondering about something Naomi"

"Yes?"

"When you and Master Luke explored each other's minds, why did you flee so abruptly?"

"Oh that. Well, it was the sight and remembrance of Master Vandar that sent me out of the Council chamber" she half lied.

"I can sympathize with you. If I ever lost my master, I'd be devastated" I said, shaking my head dismissing my thoughts of futures that will never be written. Then, I heard a knock at my door and turning around I saw Lana and Jaklyn standing there. Introductions were made and together both of us taught as well as studied with the new pupils.

 _Med Bay 29_

 _Inside the Jedi Temple_

The studying part with Lana was pretty easy and today was no exception. In Med Bay 29, we were sitting cross legged on the floor of the quiet med wing, both of us meditating. Ghosts from the past and present walked around us, going about their regular duties to tending the wounded during the Sacking of Coruscant. They saw into the future of things unwritten and both saw a most disturbing scene. It was blurry but, the two could make out a man lying on a table: blood pouring from out of his body the reason unknown, the scene was shaking violently as if an earthquake or mass attack had been underway. As the scene faded away, the last they both heard was a voice yelling "Sis".

"What was that all about?" I gasped, fighting to bring in air.

"I do not know but, it is most troubling" Lana retorted, confused as well.

"Yeah makes no sense to me" I stated, getting up to pace somewhat.

"I'm a psychic and still to see such an odd piece of the future in such a violent fashion, I cannot fathom what it means"

"I know you've been poking around my head" I said, tapping my right temple with a small smile as I stopped, standing before her leaning against the medical table behind me. She looked up at me with a slight blush but, remained in her firm posture.

"I'm sorry it's just I wanted to understand you better is all"

I didn't really like people poking around my head because my thoughts are my own, but as of late with Trixie and Naomi, I was becoming distracted in a way.

"Oh well if you insist" I replied, closing a data pad on a new form of saber combat sitting back down before her, legs crossed hands relaxed upon my knees.

"Just sit and relax" Lana said, calmly scooting closer to me matching my posture then touched her fingertips to my temples.

I jolted as she penetrated my inner most thoughts. Thoughts I didn't even know were there, not to mention a memory that she triggered which, had apparently been repressed for reasons unknown. All I saw was, a woman crouched down holding an infant boy, swabbed in a blanket with the tail end of it hanging loosely. She kissed his forehead smiling remorsefully saying, "My little Lucius I wish only the best for you" then, the woman and infant vanished to be replaced with a trio. The trio was of me, Trixie, and Naomi with me in between them. Each holding a chain and pulling until my body was torn in two. Then the three of us reassembled within the black and white spectrum of the meditation. I watched as the shadow of Naomi went down with an arrow sticking out of her, Trixie was dragged away by an unseen force. I fell to my knees, hands outstretched which turned into fists that pummeled the ground and I vanished.

" _Holy shit_!" I panted, scooting back profuse amounts of sweat pouring from me.

"Tell me about it" she replied, rubbing her temples attempting to soothe away a slow progressing headache.

"I have a mother? I wonder if she's still alive" I panted, wiping the sweat away mind racing to understand this newfound knowledge.

"We shall look in the databanks and try to find her through there" Lana suggested.

"But how? I don't even know what her name is or if she's my real mother or an adoptive one"

"Good point but, we can still run a search for your last name and see what comes up"

"That sounds like a plan" I said with a smile.

"So now I know what's troubling you"

"Yep Trixie, Naomi, & myself"

"A relationship is forbidden but, if you still want it there are pros and cons for it. I see you're at a crossroads with three choices: go back the way you came, go after Trixie, and both their lives hang in the balance as a result" explained Lana.

"As if I didn't have enough on my mind to begin with?"

"Come with me"

 _The Observatory Room_

"I'm just telling you what I see. Here, look at the _Galaxy Map_ " said Lana, hand outstretched.

He looked at the Map as she punched in a set of coordinates on the glowing blue globe. A star system popped up. The coordinates indicated a sector called, the _Briole Star System_. Briole only had one inhabited planet in its system which was, _Quip_.

"Let me guess: there's a man there who can help me?" I chuckled.

"Correction, there's a _woman._ Her name is _Rieff_ but to get to her help you must pass a test of her's and if you're troubled anymore just go to the Briole System" offered Lana. Naomi and Jaklyn's studying was much better than she had expected for Naomi, was a fast learner. Despite

being held captive within his lightsaber, Naomi Maddox fell back into the rhythm that was the Force. I passed Arena 23 during the second month of training and saw, Naomi practicing Mental Saber Training with Jaklyn. Sure, Naomi was a novice but she caught on quickly. Always learning from her first mistakes and, if she did not succeed the first time, she'd do it until she got it right. Watching both of them clash blades with the power of their minds, put their skills up with mine and Tre's. I persevered to master any new lesson taught but as you learn new lessons, the body also learns what limitations truly mean.

 _Enroute to Arena 6_

I went back to my room perched on the edge of my bed rubbing my stubble. I decided to take a shower and shave while, becoming lost in my thoughts about the meditation from earlier with Lana. The startling revelation of my mother, whether she was biological or adoptive she _was my mother_. Then the visions of Trixie and Naomi flooded my mindset, causing me to cut my neck a little bit. I sighed and continued shaving away the rust giving way to the shine and smoothness that lay underneath. As for my hair, I decided to put it in a low set of dreadlocks. Once I had dressed in my traditional Jedi attire, I went for a stroll with a picnic basket unit in hand. Arriving at Trixie's quarters, I knocked softly and awaited her answer.

"Wait a minute" she called from behind the door. A few moments later, her door opened and her presence lit up my day even further. She had done her hair up with braids underneath, leaving it long and fluffy on top of the braids. Clad in cream colored robes, I couldn't take my eyes away.

"Up for some leisure time?" I gestured, dangling the picnic basket before her.

" _Most definitely_ " she agreed, steeping out into the corridor.

 _Arena 6_

They made their way to Arena 6 and stopping short of the door, Lucius punched a code into the keypad on the right hand side. The doors slid apart. Arena 6 was a leisure area for when training and studying finished. It gave them a chance to just mellow out and fraternize with each other. The holo projectors projected, a lush valley expanse as they stepped forward. Flowers, plants, trees, even animals roamed free under supervision, of course.

"It's a place where Padawans and Knights can come and relax" I spoke, clasping my right hand onto Trixie's left shoulder. The twosome looked around and saw the various students of different races conversing with each other. We both found a spot, under a big tree where I laid out the food and drink as she, charmed two blue birds. Halfway to setting down our cups, I stopped and watched her smile as they twittered then, flew away making her squeal lightly. _God, she was amazing was all I could think_. She sat down, leaning against the tree trunk as the birds returned perched on both her index fingers. We talked about each other's studies and about the more pending issue: _us_.

"Did you hear that Naomi was assigned to go with Mara into Yuuzhan Vong territory today?"

"I hope she holds up after all, it's been so long since she's seen combat"

"Me too. I can't _imagine_ being imprisoned within a lightsaber, then wanting to go on assignment right after that" I fed her a piece of orangeberry fruit which, caught her by surprise and she ate it giggling, trying to slurp the juices up quickly.

"That's _so_ good!" She said, tossing her hands up lightly to let the birds fly away. Trixie wiped her mouth politely with a napkin then, began the taste test of foods I brought along accompanied by the various drinks. Trixie's magnolia scent was very strong and intoxicating, I never wanted to get out of it that's how _addictive_ it was. Our lips met and we kissed full and deeply plus, running my hands through her blonde & brown hair was pleasuring enough for me.

" _Wow! That was shockingly intense!"_

"No kidding" I breathed, chuckling partly wanting to withdraw from her wanton odor.

"I need to tell you something"

"What's wrong?"

"I have to leave on a personal mission tomorrow afternoon" I said, which had completely slipped my mind up until that moment, shit I hadn't even told her about it that's how topsy turvy it's been.

"When will you be back?"

"Month or so" Trixie started to rub her arms, a look of worry shown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Oh yeah that's right I found out what your tattoo means"

"Well is it good or bad?"

"Both" she said grimly, shrugging her shoulders and biting the nails of her right hand distractedly.

"That's reassuring" I chuckled, sensing that it was time to head off. I began packing the picnic basket up. Snapping out of her nail biting she said,

"Let's go back to my quarters where it's all written out"

"Alright" he said, finishing up with the last of the cups and plates.

 _The Quarters of Trixie Benine_

 _Ten minutes later_

Inside of her quarters, he sat the picnic basket on her desk and was overwhelmed by the scent of ginger, not magnolia which was a relief. The newer scent snapped me out of my blissful mood slightly as she spoke.

"I need you to take off your shirt" she asked timidly, blushing softly.

"Sure. You nervous or something?" I chuckled, setting my robes on the back of her desk chair followed by my shirt next.

"Now what? And you are aware that it's mildly cold in here"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I prefer a little cold in my room" She went over to change the climate control to warm and I relaxed slightly.

"Here, lie down on your stomach so you can see it on the mirror"

"Okay" I said, briefly amused by the fact that she had a mirror above her bed while I laid down as she told me. _I could see his tattoo plain as day while I looked from the papers to his back._

 _It was two large hooks with both handles crossed in the center of his back. Two lightsabers the size of a Zippo lighter in "X" formation were laying under the curve of the left hook. It was a beautiful and manly tattoo despite it's dark legacy_.

"What does my tattoo mean?"

"Your tattoo is called Beyvox. Which means, that your family was a part of a very strong Jedi clan which I don't know of. According to the tattoo's origins, every member had a different version of the tattoo"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the twin hooks were standard as you have but, in each corner, – she touched under the hooks and beside the handles finishing by resting her right index finger between the hooks themselves– is a different symbol"

"Symbol like ummm a ranking system?"

"Yes! Exactly"

"Well, what are the ranks?"

"Twin battle axes between the hooks means clan leader, twin daggers; second-in-command, twin shields; ballista, twin wroshyr trees; healer, twin flaming hammers; mechanic, and then there's your _twin lightsabers_ "  
"What about them?"  
"According to the tattoo you have, there's a sword that can only-"  
"Be wielded by the last remaining member of the clan, right? That figures." He spoke, looking out the corner of his eye at the ceiling mirror. I felt the weight of her come off as she mounted my back and spoke more.  
"The way the hook curves is very _odd_ " and without warning, she lightly traced the curve of the with her left index finger, causing me to tense. _I wasn't used to being touched like that.  
"Never been touched like that before" _Lucius said surprised.Trixie picked up on the uneasiness of her action and stopped. _I couldn't believe he flinched at my touch but I wondered…_

What she did next, caught me completely off guard. _She ran her finger down my spine, causing me to shudder._  
"I can't feel my legs!" I said, wiggling under her weight.  
"Oh I'm sorry about that! My deepest apologies!" Trixie said, climbing off of him, tucking her hair back and blushing lightly. _Stupid Trixie, you're getting carried away again. Gotta keep your emotions under better control._ After she had gotten up, I stood to stretch and sit back down, slowly absorbing the revelations she had discovered about my tattoo. _I was part of a clan, but what did my clan do? Surely, they were like the Jedi temple guardians of old. Or, maybe, they were crusaders like Revan. I didn't know anything further just guessing on dreams of what they could be like. But the biggest question in my head was: Were my parents apart of the mysterious Beyvox Clan? Were they even_ _alive?_ _What did they look like? Did they_ _love_ _me? Was Naomi involved with Beyvox?_ Guhhh! Too many questions and no answers.

 _I watched as he stretched and sat back down, the inner turmoil of what I uncovered and revealed to him, driving him slowly mad at not knowing the full scope of what was going on. I felt the same way because I wasn't sure what part in his story I would play either. Would I be the hero, villain, or both in some aspect? I felt the overwhelming wave of need flowing off Lucius in the Force. It startled me because it was so intense and for someone of his stature, he didn't strike me as the type for needing emotions. On instinct, I went to him and embraced him firmly as I could. I felt his shock and gradually, he gripped my body in need. Leaning down, I kissed the top of his blue locks and rubbed his back, shushing his quiet frustrated sorrow._

 _Usually, I keep my emotions under better control but this massive revelation shook my foundation. Trixie must've sensed my confusion and that's why she came over to comfort me. What she did next, left me speechless. Her lips found purchase with mine as she settled into my lap slowly. Coming off the initial kiss, I was unsure of what to do and she nodded with a small smile. I looked from her lips to her eyes, the scent of magnolia oozing off of her, I took purchase of her lips again and she returned the gesture. I gasped as she pressed into me, caressing my hair, and rubbing my back as we traded deep passionate kisses. The endless questions disappeared, my anguish faded, and I felt this kind of eternal peace in our union. It wasn't the urgency of needing her kiss but the blossoming desire we were suppressing since we'd first met. Wait, not my desire, HER desire! Trixie's desire to be with me. I did desire her but not fully like she did. I had to pull myself away from her intoxicating embrace and set her down, taking my respectful two steps back before talking._

 _I glanced at the chronometer which read 22:30pm, Tuesday night._ Chuckling lightly, I pulled on my shirt and Trixie chuckled unsure of what happened.  
"What's wrong? I thought I'd make you feel better"  
"You did in more ways than one" I sniffed, noting that her scent had abated slightly and continued, meeting her gaze.  
"We-no- _you_ need to slow down a little bit" I confessed, finding strength in my tone. _That's how overwhelming her scent was._  
"But I love you so much"  
"I know and I feel the same way _but_ we need to think about the pros and cons of it" I finished, pulling my shirt down and headed for the door.  
"Don't go yet, please Lucius? Stay the night" pleaded Trixie, hugging me from behind and I looked at the ceiling and sighed heavily.  
"I, I, I can't do that. I'm sorry" and leaving her embrace, quarters, and potential breakdown, I went back to my quarters.

Lucius lay in his bed, tossing and turning over broken sleep. Trixie was trying to center herself via the mirror above her bed. If she stared long enough at her reflection, focusing on a positive place or memory, she would drift to sleep soundly. Instead, her thoughts kept replaying what happened hours ago. _Why couldn't he return the gesture of love? I guess he was just overwhelmed by everything that transpired. Was he right though I was coming on too strong for him? I can't put it into words but our first meeting really felt important or something. I never get drawn to someone so quickly but when I healed him, I felt his inner chaos and then his inner turmoil tonight and inexplicably, I've become drawn to him. I know I shouldn't be so, what's the word? Smitten. Yes, smitten with him to the point of wanting him in wanton desire. I am a Jedi healer. Attachment is forbidden but, I pushed for that kiss in the arena so I broke the rules first. Shit, why does everything have to be so complicated?_

A chime came from my door at 2:38am Wednesday morning. Confused and half tired, I got up and answered it. There stood Trixie, pillow in hand looking defiantly innocent.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I couldn't sleep"  
"Welcome to the club" I smirked, taking in her turquoise silk pajamas.  
"Just for today?" She asked, letting her defiance melt away somewhat. _I couldn't figure out what the defiance was from I figured it was from earlier but her eyes said otherwise.  
"_Come on in" I said, moving to the side and gestured her inside. He guided her to the living area and gestured to the couch.  
"You're not _serious?"  
"_Well, I'm trying-"  
"You didn't even hug me after you left"  
"You came onto me _too_ strong, that's why I left"  
" _I'll_ take the bed; _you_ take the couch" She declared, walking past me towards my bedroom but two back steps and I halted her progress.  
"No. _My_ quarters, _my_ rules" I declared, standing my ground while she looked past me to my big inviting bed then to the couch and back again.  
"You won't win this argument Lucius. Look at the facts: we're both tired, can't sleep because we've upset each other non-intentionally, but most _importantly,_ I want my hug" Trixie stated, standing before me in the dimly lit area.

 _I felt her defiance in full force and was actually turned on by it, despite being sleepy. She was right though, I should've given her a hug instead of walking out like I did.  
"_Look, you need to keep whatever it is you do with your scent under better control. I really do care about you and love how you make me feel. Once your scent is unleashed, I _can't_ think straight and that's not good for me. I have a wall up for a reason. I'm not ready to tear it down just yet. Is that fair enough for you?" _I watched him retreat to the doorway of his room and I absorbed every word of his confession. I finally got him to open up! Progress, sweet glorious progress. I can try to keep my aura under better control it's the least I can do.  
"_I'm glad you opened up to me and I will try to do better."  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcomed. Now, which side of the bed you want?" I said with a cheerful smile.  
"I'm usually all over but when I wake up, I end up in the middle. But you're gonna be on the couch so that doesn't matter to you" He grinned brightly and I scoffed at his admission.  
"I can't—"  
"I'm only teasing, you can lay with me." Trixie contained her excitement slightly as she walked into his bedroom and the living area went dark. With his bedroom door shut, she watched as he climbed into bed first; laying on his back with his left hand under his head. I climbed into the right side of the bed and gently brought the covers up to his chest. She laid on her stomach looking at me, with those deep honey eyes. We talked a little bit more and she laid her left arm across my chest. Soon after that, came her head.  
"See you in the morning" She said, yawning and rubbing my chest in a coaxing gesture.  
"Comfy?"  
"Yep"  
"What is it that you really _need_ from me?"  
"Something that not even a _Mark V Droid_ can guarantee"  
"Which is what?"  
"Personal security from you" Then she found my lips in the dark for small purchase and fell asleep shortly after. I laid there pondering on her reveal, taking it to heart and shortly, I followed her suit. At 10:30 the following morning, the two of them awoke. She departed his room to get dressed while he ate a breakfast compromised of a bantha steak, Jawa juice, and scrambled Quor'sav eggs. Fruit was also partaken and then he dressed for the day. Two standard hours after that, Lucius and Lana gathered supplies while Trixie spent her time training with Jaklyn.

 _Arena 2, Jedi Temple_

The arena had been configured to resemble a Vong homeworld. The unforgiving landscape was bleak and tenebrous to the pair of Jedi preparing to train upon it in anticipation of possibility having to visit it one day. _Their skin prickled with goosebumps as they took in their surroundings, fear mingled with dread laced nescience. The nescience of not knowing what the real thing would hold in store for them. Were there chthonic creatures lurking about the very soil of the many Vong homeworlds?  
_ "It's so _dark_ and _cold"_ Trixie observed making badinage with Jaklyn.  
"I know. Now let's begin your training!" Jaklyn replied, igniting her purple lightsaber with enthusiasm. Trixie shook her feelings of dread and unclipping her lightsaber from her belt, ignited her neon yellow blade with a _snap hiss._ Showers of bright purple and neon yellow splashed everywhere as they parried and tested out various styles. From common to unorthodox, the two blades kissed and danced in a blurred whirl of vibrant color. Like exotic dancers, they tantalized and sought out to allure the best method of execution with precision. When 13:45pm rolled around, they stopped, saluted, and deactivated their blades. Beads of sweat shone on their faces and under their respective robes. Jaklyn wore navy blue which was comforting but her matching tunic was sleeveless allowing her full range motion in combat. Trixie's was a simple warm sea green jumpsuit with butter pecan robes. The only thing that matched between them were the brown boots sitting side by side against a weird looking tree.

"Time to levitate" She announced after they regained their regulatory breathing and composure. Jaklyn sat Indian style and pointed to beside her for Trixie to sit. Scooting over a bit, I took up my position beside her.  
"All I have to do is find my focal point and I can do it right?"  
"That's right" She answered, already halfway in the air eyes closed and hands resting on her knees. I took a deep steadying breath, closed my eyes, and let it out slowly. _The first thing I saw was Lucius. I had a hard time levitating in the past due to a minor indiscretion with a fellow Healer. I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on Lucius. His smooth and sharp featured face, wearing a kind face. I loved that smile of his and his aura in the Force. I especially loved his lips brushing against mine. His welcoming arms last night, how I could stay in them forever._ I opened my eyes to see that I was the same height as _Jaklyn!_ I shrieked and started to fall.  
"Focus! Focus!" shouted Jaklyn watching my descent and doing _nothing. Why wasn't she doing anything to help me?_ _Oh yeah, fend for myself._ Closing my eyes again, I focused and felt myself rise back up to her height.  
"Whoa, now what?"  
"That's enough for now" Jaklyn smiled and unfolding her legs, descended gradually to the ground while I followed her example. _I felt like I failed the lesson by losing focus._  
"You seemed _distracted,_ anything you wanna share?"  
" _Not really, it was a difficult phase for me and nearly ruined me in the process"_ I half admitted, pushing my semi disheveled hair out of my face.  
"Eventually, you'll have to confront this head-on and it will be up to you on how you handle it"  
"I know and that's what worries me…" 

_Hangar Bay 4, Jedi Temple_

"Don't forget about the crossroads you face" Lana reminded him, using the Force to stack the crates of supplies inside the shuttle. Lana was the type to use the Force in simple tasks versus having the droids do the manual labor.  
"I _know!"_ Lucius strained, holding two heavy crates of tech equipment.  
"Let me-"  
" _NO!_ I need to do this without help from the Force" Lucius countered, placing the crates on the left side of the cargo bay inside his upgraded Lambda-class shuttle, the _Javelin._ The _Javelin_ was red and striped with green down the left side, equipped with basic weaponry, shields, and a _cloaking device._ He got this particular shuttle in a game of Sabacc. Everything about it seemed _too good_ to be true. Lambda-class shuttles were iconic to the Empire so that was one red flag. The second came when he went to a fueling depot and had it filled up for the long journey back to Coruscant. As he was fueling up, the shuttle's transponder codes turned out to be still _active_ as a _prisoner transport!_ After a hasty escape, he went for hyperspace only to find himself adrift for a day because the fuel had run out. Lucky for him and a handful of credits later, he got a tow back to Coruscant. Taking off his regent blue Corellian jacket with black blood stripe down the right side, he wiped his face off sitting down on the nearest crate.

"All systems are operational" came D-MAS' voice from the cockpit.  
"Well, I guess its time" Lana sighed.  
"It would seem so" The two of them embraced and Lana went to lean against the hangar bay door. He turned to go inside and heard someone shout "WAIT A MINUTE!". Turning around to see who had made the loud declaration. It was Trixie who made it. She ran up to me and embraced me tightly as she could, unabashed in her feelings for me. _She was so warm and loving in the Force. Even now, her scent was suffocating but still overwhelmingly intoxicating. I held her to me as long as I could before steeling myself and setting her down. The look of disapproval showing with sorrow to follow etched on her face hit home.  
_ "Don't leave me alone!" She cried softly. _I didn't understand the sorrow since we hadn't been together for that long. Her feelings felt sincere but behind them, I sensed a light feeling of hesitation._  
"I'm sorry Trixie but you have to stay here for your own sake! The mission I'm undertaking is _dangerous_ and I don't know what awaits me. Its better if there's less causalities to worry about then adding to it."  
"No, please! I'll stay out of the way!" She pleaded and as I started to protest, she kissed me hard and for what seemed like an eternity, time _didn't_ move for us. _I felt her cold tears fall onto my left hand._ I broke off the kiss and said with firm finality, "NO."

Feeling utterly defeated at her last-ditch effort, she ran into Lana's outstretched arms. Lana rubbed her back while mouthing "Go" to me and comforted a heartbroken Trixie Benine. Wiping my own tears threatening to escape, I headed for the cockpit.  
"Hey, you forgot your rations!" Jaklyn called from the bottom of the ramp.  
"Load em up!" Lucius called from the cockpit as he went over the pre-flight checklist again.

"Hop in this crate" Jaklyn beckoned Trixie, guiding a two-meter long crate to settle between the three of them. Lana scowled at her counterpart and rolled her eyes.  
"I do _not_ approve of this at all"  
"It's called _true love;_ just don't tell Master Vahjar" Jaklyn lightly mused but her amusement was cut short when Master Vahjar appeared behind her.  
"Tell me _what?"_ came his stern inquisition.  
"That the Briole System is near _Vong_ territory" said Lana, making sure the crate carrying Trixie landed with a semi gentle _thump_ in the shuttle. _Sorry Trixie, hope that didn't hurt!  
_ "Oh, that should be a challenge" Master Vahjar said with deep interest but on the inside, he _knew_ it just might the perfect challenge for his apprentice. The _Javelin's_ ramp went up and its engines roared to life and took off. Vahjar had departed and Jaklyn looked to Lana.  
"Is it _really_ in Vong space?"  
"Yep and you sent a lovesick girl along for the ride. You better hope nothing bad happens to them on his trip."  
" _Hutt slime!_ I really hope Lucius can handle whatever Trixie has going on"  
"Wait, you're telling me that you had help an _unstable_ lovesick girl onto a shuttle heading for _Vong_ space?! Have you lost your fucking senses, Knight? What is wrong with Trixie exactly?"  
"She wouldn't tell me but judging from our training earlier, I think she had a fallout with a previous lover and is having residual effects from it since encountering Lucius" Jaklyn surmised, feeling ashamed for her "true love" act. _Stupid Jaklyn, way to think with your heart and not your head._ Lana placed her hands on Jaklyn's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, their lekku's twitching lightly.  
"I know your heart was in the right place but next time, please try to think before acting ok? For his sake, I really hope what you did doesn't end with _disastrous_ consequences."  
"I hope so too" 

In orbit, D-MAS punched in the coordinates for Briole and we went into hyperspace.

 _Myrkr_

Mara, Leia, Naomi, & Han had setup camp near a Vong workshop that was five clicks away.  
"We're only here to observe and take out any hostiles that attack us" Mara reminded the group.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know but she- Han thumbed at Naomi-"hasn't seen any _real_ action that we know of or the real _reason_ why she was trapped in that lightsaber to begin with" Han finished with a light muscle twitch. _He wasn't particularly fond of tight spaces but a tight jam, those he could handle depending on the situation. How Naomi survived all those years trapped in that claustrophobic compartment baffled him._ A gentle breeze was flowing in the dim night as the fire crackled from Leia poked it with a stick. Naomi's mid back length cookies and cream-colored hair blew softly and quietly in the night.  
"Is there anything you need for the night dear?" Mara said, strawberry hair blowing in her face before she tucked it back.  
"No, I'm good" came Naomi's reply. _Her thoughts were surprisingly quiet despite her ordeal. Her senses on the other hand were on full alert despite giving off a calm demeanor. So many centuries lost and yet the battlefield had barely changed, just the enemy was different she thought leaning against the rock face watching the planet's moon play peek-a-boo with the clouds.  
"_You ever fought in battle before?"  
"Yes I did. On one of the Sith controlled planets near Hapes" They talked some more then Mara left to go sleep since Han and Leia had already fallen asleep earlier. _Her thoughts dwelled on her past honor guard position with Master Vandar and the conversation they'd had days before her untimely imprisonment._

 _Jedi Enclave, Dantooine_

 _3,674 BBY_

"– _to him you must seek out and unveil the cause of this dissension by Beyvox you must"_

" _Yes Master, but what of Lord Raven?"_

" _Stopped he must be. At all costs die, his reign_ _must"_

" _And what of the others he's gathered to his cause?" she asked, rising to her full height standing hands clasp before her emotions wavering slightly at learning new information about the Dark Lord's followers. Master Vandar paced softly then stood before her looking up at her eyes narrowed._

" _How feel you, Jedi Knight Maddox?"_

" _Fine, my Master. I will complete my mission but I have to know, what about his followers?"_

" _If saved they cannot be, then eradicate them you must"_

" _Risk we cannot the clan of Beyvox knowing a spy you are. Jeopardize our knowledge gathering it would and your demise we do not want."  
"I understand Master. I will seek out Raven's second-in-command and see if he'll cooperate"  
"Know his name, you do?"_

" _Yes, it's Trent Draken"  
"Good. Go you should and May The Force Be With You"  
"May the force be with you as well, Master Vandar" _

_The Present  
Myrkr_

 _I came out of my vivid recollection and couldn't believe what I had just remembered. I was going to meet with Trent Draken and I was found by Lucius Draken. Was it possible that Lucius was a distant relative or descendant? He did mirror Trent's demeanor so it_ _might_ _be possible but who's to actually say? It didn't make any sense unless during the massacre they smuggled the children out and raised them in secret across the galaxy. Then when the time was right, began resurfacing via dropping the remnants at present day temples. But would they know about their dark heritage and long to rebuild the Beyvox clan? Or would the remnants not think it was worth the trouble? Although given how powerful these Yuuzhan Vong are made to be, the Beyvox Clan might be a saving grace if they were around now. Another memory bubbled to the surface as well, this one was of Trent._

 _The Past  
3674 BBY, One month later _

_The massacre of Clan Beyvox_

" _RAVEN! Stop this madness now!" Trent Draken said, sliding in front of me to deflect incoming blaster fire by igniting his double bladed black/blue swirled lightsaber. Trent was dark skinned, near 2 meters tall, healthy strong build, close cut black hair, had a British accent, and such natural charisma that you'd fall for him with ease.  
"No, I will not simply let you walk away without paying your dues" Lord Raven chuckled darkly and raising his right cast red Force lightning at a red-haired woman who had leapt in the air towards Raven. She went down screaming and died on impact.  
"BASTARD!" Trent yelled as Raven cackled and turned his attention to him. I had lost my lightsaber earlier and was scrambling to find some weapon on the ground as I deflected blaster fire and Force hurled projectiles in the air.  
"Now for the traitor from Dantooine"  
"Nooooo!"_

" _Gotcha!" I said, bringing a mini blaster to aim at Raven and squeezed off a blast.  
"Porvas forte" Trent said, speaking an incantation before being hit by the red lightning full force, taking the fatal death blow meant for me. He collapsed looking at me with a half-smile and I felt myself being drawn into darkness as his lightsaber hit the ground._

 _The Present  
Myrkr_

 _I sniffled remembering his face as he fell to the ground and silently thanked him for saving my life._ A familiar golden 2-meter-tall figure emerged from the _Falcon_ and made his way towards Naomi. His name was C-3PO.

"Mistress Naomi, is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Keep me company and tell me a story"

"Alright. How about the history of what I've witnessed?" Nodding happy to avoid the revelation of her memories, Naomi helped 3PO sit down beside her. She laid the right side of her face on the warmth of his left golden thigh. _Strangely, I felt very comfortable having a droid to keep me company since I used to be a loner and didn't rely on backup or a support system aside from the Jedi Order.  
_ "That'll work for me"  
"Where shall I begin?"  
"The Old Republic if that's okay with you?"  
"It would be my pleasure, Mistress Naomi" and he began his tale of old. During some point, she had fallen asleep whilst he continued.  
"Oh my, what do I do now?" the protocol droid said to himself and searching his memory banks, he found a solution. Taking his left hand, he slowly stroked Naomi's hair gently. The scene was this: _a droid and Jedi sharing a moment of peace in a world of chaos._

 _Hyperspace enroute to the Briole System_

Meanwhile, halfway into Lucius' 12-hour trip, his stomach rumbled so, flipping the ship into autopilot he went in search of food. Coming into the hold area, he found the rations container and said scratching his head, "Wait a minute, I already have rations packed. So, what's in the secondary crate?" Drawing his lightsaber, he approached the other crate with caution. Igniting my blade, I stood over the container poised to stab directly into the covering. As I inched the humming blade closer, the top blew open, knocking me back a few steps.  
"What in the hell?!" I growled as I cut through the lid, leaving two angled halves on the floor and saw what the contents were. Trixie Benine was standing there, hands raised, big smile on her beautiful face, giving me a light shrug.  
"Trixie! What are you doing here? I thought I said no you couldn't come along"  
"Well _yeah_ but, I can't help it! I love you too much plus it was _Jaklyn's_ idea so if anyone is to blame it's her" She confessed, letting her arms fall to her sides acting innocent.

"I'm sure you did your best to _resist_ her idea too huh?" I shot back with sarcasm, rolling my eyes knowing the full scope.  
"You left me in _tears_ what did you think I was gonna do?"  
"Damn it Trixie, I could've _killed_ you! I didn't want you coming along because I don't know what's waiting for me in the Briole system. If something were to happen to me or D-MAS, the ship could send a beacon back to Coruscant alerting them not to come out here. It's bad enough that were near _Vong_ territory, but now you've increased the danger risk by sneaking onboard. I would've kept in touch via holonet and updated you regularly. Now you've my mission more _complicated_ because you didn't wanna be left alone. Do you see how _bad_ it is now?" I said, explaining the entire situation to her with my lightsaber pointing at her.

She visibly slumped and sighed heavily, casting her eyes down to the deck. _Damn it, you're not making me the bad guy in this situation Trixie. You know I'm telling the truth! Just realize that for yourself and us.  
_ "I'm sorry alright? I just have _attachment_ issues when it comes to falling for someone I'm interested in. Though you should've brought me along before just leaving last minute"  
"No, you're too _impulsive_ that's why I didn't tell you when I was leaving exactly. I should've had my Master with me but he told me I need to face the unknown without assistance. I only brought D-MAS along because if something went wrong, he has immediate safeguard protocols to abandon me and return home to warn everyone of what's transpired."

"I am not _that_ impulsive! I know how to care of myself and I would have your six no matter what. Just because I'm deeply in love with you—"  
"How are you deeply in love with me exactly? You know nothing of me or my past and I know a little bit about you" 

"When I healed you the first time, I felt your yearning. You wanted a real challenge and you feel held back and want a sense of purpose besides the Jedi Order. When I examined your tattoo and you were overwhelmed with all those new questions, I felt your turmoil and I wanted to take away all the pain of having to go through this. From our first kiss in the arena to right now, and whatever lies ahead for us, I _am not abandoning you._ You understand that? You don't have to be a loner on your personal quest. Let someone shoulder part of your burden, let me be that shoulder." She said, which had thrown me off balance as I deactivated my lightsaber and let my chains wrap it to my right thigh. _She did have a point and yet, I still felt like I had to do this alone. I also felt that she wasn't telling me the full story about her affection towards me either. I just wasn't sure if I could fully trust her.  
_ "Just no more surprises okay?"

"I'll try my best. Now do you got any spare robes or clothes?" She said steeping out of the crate.  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because I need to change and you need to lighten up"  
"Oh I will once all the surprises are said and done" I smirked and shook my head. She walked over to me and French kissed me deeply, interlocking our hands together. I returned the surprise kiss and chuckled as she came off then explored the crates for clothes. Finding the crate she wanted, Trixie began to strip.  
"Whoa! _Whoa!_ Let me get out of here Geez!" I said going to the cockpit, shaking my head. 

Trixie giggled and said to herself "God I love that man" and began changing clothes. Since his clothes were bigger than her own, Trixie tied a tank top in a knot and since his pants were the same but had a drawstring, she tied that as tight as possible too. Adding her belt also helped keep them up. Her dirty clothes and lightsaber sat inside the crate she was in. Shaking her hair out, Trixie wound it up into a loose bun and sighed at her reflection in the paneling. _I look a little better but still hideous I'll be hitting the refresher when we get to our destination or back on Coruscant._ Ten minutes later, I finished my ration and drink looking at D-MAS giving a small laugh. D-MAS stood for: Demetrix Medical Assistance Sentry or D-MAS for short. I met him on Thyferra a while back and ever since then, we've been good friends. Through thick and thin, he never ceased to amaze me. Trixie came into the cockpit wearing my black robes which were too big but she balled up the sleeves to help that. I also noticed how she handled my borrowed clothes as well. _She did look very appealing in them._

"Better?"  
" _Much_ better"  
"Well hello Miss Trixie how did you-" He asked coming out of his flight analysis and was startled to find a stowaway.  
"Long story" both of us said.

"Which I'll fill you in on later" I added with a smile.  
"Ah well then, I bid you both goodnight" and he got up, heading for the cargo hold where he recharged via the built-in charge station for the remainder of the flight.

Trixie slid into the co-pilot's chair and gazed out the viewport.  
"I want 50 kids!" She said suddenly causing me to spew my drink on myself and the console.  
"Where the hell did that come from? I said cleaning my mess up as she laughed at me.  
"That shit _ain't_ funny Trix!" I barked trying to suppress a smile. _I knew she said that to lighten the mood from earlier._  
"Yes, it is! Here, you missed a spot" She took a napkin and dabbed at my nose grinning lightly.  
"Why are you so playful?"  
"Cuz I can when I want and it's better than arguing or trying prove who has the better point"  
"You just—" I started but she leaned in to bite my lower lip, sucking on it gently and turning it into a small kiss.  
"I'm off to bed care to join me?"  
"No, I've gotta change my shirt and fly the ship for a while" Following her back to the cargo hold, I shed my stained one and rummaged for a new one. Pulling that on, Trixie chimed in with new information about my tattoo.  
"I found out what your twin lightsabers mean. The two of them crossed like that mean you're going to be involved in a death match with someone equally powerful I just remembered that" I sighed not wanting to think about that but at least the mystery of my tattoo was solved except for who and how I got it. _Always bad news comes my way. For once, I'd like there to be some good news that brightens my day._ I walked by her bunk and she clasped my hand, thumb caressing the back of my hand.

"I'm just trying to protect you with my unconditional love and affection"  
"I can't let you get too close to me for I fear of what _could_ happen"  
"Is that so bad? Besides, nothing would happen that you're thinking of" She acknowledged, propping herself up, hair falling onto her right shoulder. 

Kneeling by her bunk side, I shook my head at her naivete as we argued some more.  
"Look what happened with Anakin & Padme"  
"That happened cuz he was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force"  
"Love is forbidden in any case and you make it so difficult sometimes"

"But we aren't them and that's something we both know"  
"Still, I don't wanna jeopardize any chance that it _could_ happen"  
"But it won't Lucius. Whatever happens between planetfall and the future is what will happen. You _can't_ control it neither can I that's the beauty of the unknown. I bet even your master told you the same thing at one point or the other. Just let me in a tiny bit, that's all I want for now"  
"Tell me why you get so attached to me. I know there's a story behind that and I wanna know why you act the way you do" _I was caught off guard by what he asked. Jaklyn had even asked me and I haven't told anyone since. I'm still not sure how he'd react to knowing my love nearly_ _killed_ _someone else. So, I opted for the other side of the truth.  
"_I'll tell you why. I'm empathic and extremely sensitive to emotions but I'm fully aware of my circumstances. I give off pheromones that are induced by various things. A food could upset me or a drink could make me happy. Or in this case, when I find someone that appeals to me. I start developing feelings for them and if they reciprocate, the bond grows stronger."  
"So, when I smelled your scent of flowers, that was your bond taking form?"  
"Mmhm that's right. I've had to keep it at bay because I didn't wanna overwhelm you. When I say I love you, I truly mean it though"

I let the gravity of what she said to me sink in. _Trixie had been holding back this whole time and I didn't even know the full scale of it til now. I was so worried about her coming on too strong and being profluent with her love. Here I am being pugnacious about it, god I feel so stupid. I guess I could let her in a tiny bit and see what happens._  
"I'll _try_ and see what happens between us" Trixie put both hands on my face, kissed me, then slapped my cheek lightly.  
"You're making me tired I'm gonna go to sleep"  
"Fine, I'm gonna pilot the ship then"  
"But remember: my bunk is always open if you need me"  
"Yeah, yeah" I chuckled, making my way to the front.  
"Thanks for being honest with me"  
"You're welcome and I look forward to sharing more with you" Trixie responded smiling as she settled in to rest. He flopped into the pilot's seat, switched off the autopilot, and flew the rest of the way.

 _Myrkr, the following morning_

"Hey, would ya look at that?" Han said, pointing at 3PO and Naomi.  
"I think its adorable" Mara said.  
"Han don't! let them sleep" said Leia, as he started to wake them up.  
"Let me do it" Mara interjected, heading towards them.  
"Hey, why does she get to wake them up and not me?"  
"Because Han, your idea of waking someone up is, by kicking their thigh and saying the ship is gonna blow in 30 seconds" Leia stated, crossing her arms and looking directly at him.  
"Well, it worked didn't it?"  
"Unless you want a centuries old Jedi cutting you down or Force shoving you, a gentle approach is needed" Leia explained, patting his right arm and saw his face crumble into that lopsided grin.  
"Can I at least knock on Golden Rod's head to wake him?"  
"You are so incorrigible!" Leia spoke shaking her head as Mara gently knelt to wake Naomi and slowly, she rose.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast for you dear" Mara said with a warm smile and ushered Naomi over. Han walked past them and coming upon C-3PO, he knocked on his head thrice.  
"Hey! GOLDEN ROD! Wake up"  
"Oh my! Where was I? ah yes, I was reattached to my own body by R2" the protocol droid recounted his time on Geonosis. 

"What are you babbling about, golden rod?" inquired Han, ruffling his grayish hair.  
"I was telling mistress Naomi a story, but it would seem I must've auto shut off" He replied.  
"Mornin 3PO" came Naomi's groggy reply as she sipped her cup of caf. After they ate breakfast, Mara and Naomi trained together, the sunlight kissing their outlined figures. Mara had on Army green training clothes while Naomi wore similar but, hers were colored blue and smoke gray.

 _The Briole Star System_

Groggy but awake, Lucius had brought the Javelin to their fateful destination. Trixie had woken up to the ship juking slightly. Sliding out of her bunk and yawning, she went to the helm. Struggling against sleep, his eyes were opening and closing.  
"Come on Lucius, let's go lay down and I'll take over" I said, engaging the autopilot and helping him out of the chair.  
"No, I'm fine"  
"God, you're stubborn like a bantha!"  
"No, I'm not!" He said, glaring and rising out of the chair.  
"Yeah, you are!" _That's it baby, follow me to the bunk.  
"_I'll show you stubborn" declared Lucius, lunging at her but, she moved back towards her bunk.  
"Come here!"  
"I'm right here" Trixie said, smiling with a shoulder shrug. Lucius came at me again but I moved to trip him and with mild Force power, guided him into my bunk. Bringing the blanket up, I covered him up and still, he tried to get up.  
"I'm not tired! Let me alone"  
" _You want to sleep and awaken when we land"_ I said, using the Force to persuade him to fall asleep. I watched his face contort from mild aggression to subtle compliance.  
"I want to sleep and awaken when we land, that sounds like a good idea. Night Trixie, you sure you don't-"  
"I'm _positive._ Now go to sleep, we got some ways to go yet and I want you fully energized"  
"Okay" minutes later, Lucius was fast asleep and I was in the cockpit.

We had four hours to kill before reaching his intended destination, _Quip._ I had discovered the name by checking the star charts. Using the co-pilot's chair as a foot rest, I researched what info I could find on Quip. _Quip was a mountainous planet with little grasslands except fro some indigenous wildlife but that was about it. What could he want that's on Quip? Who was on Quip for that matter? Why was it necessary for him to not include me on this journey?_ All these questions plagued me because I had no answers for them and that bothered me the most. The digital display for Quip showed the standard electric blue sphere rotating slowly. Glancing over at him, I tried to read his face but no luck on that. D-MAS whirred to life and made his way to the cockpit. I moved to let him have the co-pilot's chair again.  
"I see you got him to sleep, that is a _rare_ thing for him"  
"I hadn't known that"  
"He tends to keep late hours and sometimes, I've slipped him _sleeping agents_ so he doesn't overwork himself."  
" _Oh wow"  
_ "Yes, I may be loyal to him but I'm devoted to his well-being over general friendship. Can't serve a dead owner, now can I?"  
"That's true. I'm gonna go prepare for the landing are you okay to take over?"  
"Go ahead Miss Trixie, I'll be fine"

In the cargo hold, I knelt in from of a weapons cache. Opening it, I retrieved two Crimson Hitman's blasters, laying them beside me. I noticed the inventory contained: some grenades, flares, a rocket launcher gauntlet, spare ammo packs, and portable shield generator. _Way to be prepared against a small stronghold._ I closed that cache up and opened one beside it. This one was heavier than the weapons which made me think he might've brought a bomb aboard. Opening the cache, my tension on edge, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the contents. _Pristine and polished silver armor showed my reflection in the chestplate. I couldn't believe how beautiful it looked! I picked up the helmet and looked it over, taking in the square and slender style versus today's standard Stormtrooper helmets. It had a black faceless visor with that gorgeous silver housing around it in a light slope._ A hand clasped my shoulder and I jumped with a scream.  
"Aaaahhh!" I yelped, dropping the helmet back into the cache.  
"Sorry about that dear, didn't know you were that captivated by my _Sith_ armor"  
"It's so _beautiful-_ wait, did you say _Sith_?"  
" _Old Republic Sith Trooper_ _armor worn in and around the time of Taris' destruction_ "  
"Why do you have it _exactly?"_  
"I am a collector of things that are old. Since I started doing research on the Old Republic, I went looking for old style armor, clothing, and sometimes weapons. I'm not falling to the Dark Side Trixie, I just really love the design of it."  
"But it's _Sith_ as in oppression, corruption, and evil"  
"I know but, I wanted to prepared for this trip so it was either this or Mandalorian armor and my credits can't cover for genuine Besgar armor."  
"I really don't know what to think of you right now" Yawning, I sat down beside her as she shook her head vehemently.  
"Calm down first of all, it's nothing to get upset about. Second, it's only a mild scare tactic for whatever is awaiting me- _us_ , so it'll be okay" I explained, with a soft chuckle rubbing her back and smiling brightly.  
"What's third?"  
"I had a sneaky suspicion that you'd try to board against my wishes so, I had a spare set made just for you" _He confessed, pushing the weapons cache towards the door and pulled another cache forward._ _Tapping in a coded sequence, it opened to reveal another set of Sith armor in my size_.

 _I looked at the second set of armor and looked at him with a glaring smile. The armor was beautiful and he had it made for me. Was this his way of letting me into his life?  
"_Is this your way of opening up to me?"  
"Given our argument earlier, call it a peace offering"  
"So, what is the armor made of?"  
"Finding the original schematics for them was nearly impossible but, there was a propaganda ad that was being auctioned off months ago. I went there and with D-MAS taking a passive screenshot of it, we went to a close friend and once a lump sum of credits was agreed upon, the armors were made. Yours, I had done a few weeks ago. They're composed of flex heavy armor-weave but susceptible to small knives, blaster deflection capabilities up to 20%, and derived from a mixture of Cortosis. The helmet has also been upgraded with a special detailed HUD that maps your surroundings for up to twenty feet, night vision, thermal imaging, etc. Also has kinetic absorption that can be redirected in melee combat. Would you like to try it on?" Lucius divulged the details following up by asking if I wanted to try it on.

"I do!" I said, a little _too_ excited getting to my feet.

It took 20 minutes to get me into the armor. _I felt so heavy so I used the Force to help balance me out properly. Walking around the cargo area, I got the hang of the armor._ Sitting down, I pulled off my helmet and chuckled, looking at myself.  
"Someone likes their armor huh?"  
"Yes, I do even if it has evil origins"  
"I also had them lined with detachability for emergency bathroom use"  
"Now, I'm _really_ happy about that!"  
"That was number one on the list of changes I wanted done to it, along with the ability to take it off faster"  
"That's also helpful too!"  
"You ready to make planetfall then?"  
"Yes"  
"D-MAS, take us down" 

_The surface of Quip_

 _One hour later_

Emerging from the Javelin's cargo hold, in full armor, D-MAS and Trixie carried the twin crates of tech equipment down the ramp and set them beside each other. Lucius guided the Mark 2 speeder bike down from its perch on the wall and turned it on, when he got outside. Taking his helmet off and sitting it on the bike, Lucius came over to the tech caches. Punching in a coded sequence, they both sprang open and various sized droids beeped, trilled, whistled, honked, and chittered at him.  
"Good, you guys ready to do your jobs?" the droids acknowledged him with multiple sounds and climbed out of the caches. The 13 droids flew away or dug underground, disappearing from sight. Taking an earpiece, he breathed into his mini rebreather and tapped the earpiece to life.  
"Rendezvous when you've completed your analysis and don't forget samples" He spoke and continued using the rebreather as he went back to his helmet to perform a scan of the area.  
"Can we take our helmets off?"  
"We can, the air's breathable" He said, and I pulled my helmet off taking a breath of the air. It was sweet and smelled of rain.  
"Were those resource droids you sent off?"  
"Mhm. I want details on the planet's geography and samples of its water, ground, plant life, wildlife too. Plus, it'll be good for the archives and whoever else might be interested for a few credits"

"This is true. Never hurts to have some money on the side"

"Mount up, got an energy source reading ten clicks west of here. D, you've got the ship til we return"  
"Understood sir, and happy hunting" With our helmets back on and supplies packed, we took off.

The Mark 2 speeder hummed and revved at top speed over the rocky terrain of Quip. Arriving at our destination half a click away, we dismounted and setup camp for the night. I laid down on the hill, searching the area with macro binoculars. I felt something off and looking back, saw Trixie pacing back and forth, helmet dropped on the ground.  
"You okay?"  
"New planet, atmosphere, you tell me" She stammered and snapped at me. Setting the macros down, I got up and went over to her slowly.  
"Easy honey. Take it slow, you have atmosphere sickness. Take deep breaths, _slow_ deep breaths" I surmised, guiding her to sit down on a rock and helped get her chestplate off. This would allow her to breathe better and not feel claustrophobic. Trixie turned away, vomited three times, coughing and groaning in disgust.  
"You need to get some food in your system, that'll help too plus drinking fluids as well"  
"Ughhhhh"  
"Feeling semi better?"  
"A little bit"  
"I'm gonna go get firewood and see if there's anything to eat nearby. Will you be okay by yourself?"  
"Yeah I should be" with that declaration, I went to the nearby forest and scavenged for kindling. The trees around me were square with octagon branch vines and obsidian in color. I wasn't sure if they were healthy or dead. I cut a few of the smaller ones along with some of the orange plant growth to see how they'd work for kindling. The results were surprising to say the least.

They made excellent kindling but with the side effect of burning too hot. Even the flames were different, burning a strong aqua blue and crackling with lightning. The orange plant growth caused the flames to reach a height of _three meters._ After getting a small meal devoured, they fell asleep in each other's arms. The crackling fire blazing gently and their bodies warming one another. The next day at the dawnbreak, Lucius awoke, got up, and left his lover sleeping while, he practiced levitating objects around him.

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple_

 _Jedi council chambers_

Back on Coruscant, Luke stood at the viewport inside the temple, staring at the starlit sky and thought " _All the hard work, effort, and firepower put into restoring our home planet"_ Sure, they had restored some of Coruscant back to what it was before but, it didn't feel like home anymore.  
" _True it is"_ a familiar voice said from behind Luke.  
"Hello, Master Yoda"  
"What troubles have you, Skywalker?" Luke turned to face the spectral image of his former master.  
"Why did the Yuuzhan Vong attack us?"  
"To conquer is an obsession. Yuuzhan Vong have that, they do"  
"But that's not what I asked"  
" _Perhaps I can answer that for you,_ _son"_ Luke was taken aback as the sight of his father appearing. 

"Father.."  
"When I was _Darth Vader,_ I wanted nothing more than to be the most powerful Jedi there ever was. Even if it meant, killing innocent people and I just didn't care when I killed Jedi, women, men, and kids with Force potential. But in the end, it was you who brought me back to the Light and made me see the wrong I'd done." Anakin finished with smile.  
"In the end, comes down to one single thing: _power._ Yes, power! Strong that obsession that is." Yoda said firmly.

"I leave you both now" and the ghost image of the legendary master wavered and disappeared. Anakin walked over to his son and stood next to him. They talked about family, other issues going on aside from the Vong, and for a time, they simply stood there. Father and son at peace in the calm of the storm that lay ahead. Anakin bid farewell and his image vanished too as two tears rolled down Luke's face in the half-illuminated city.

 _Myrkr_

On Myrkr, the ambush went well. Heading back to the Falcon, the three of them encountered a small scouting party of six Vong warriors.

"Great! Just what I need for my lunch break!" Han said, gripping his blaster tightly as one of the scouts pointed a finger at Han, barking " _Jeeedai!_ "  
"Way to go Han dear, you're doing the _opposite_ of what we're trying to do!" Leia blurted out, rolling her eyes.  
"Which is?"  
" _Not attract attention to ourselves"_ Mara chimed in.  
"Allow me" Naomi spoke, making her way in-between Leia and Han. Igniting her newly constructed yellow lightsaber with a Praetor-style hilt, threw it, and guided it mentally to the chest of the lead Vong of the scout group ending his life, with a fleshy crunch.  
"That's a nice trick you did!" complimented Mara.  
" _Admire later, fight now!"_ Leia barked, exploding into action. She dropped one warrior with a deadly kick to its throat. Han fired a series of shots at two Vong advancing to his position. Pulling a _thermal detonator,_ he timed and hurled it toward them.  
"DOWN! _DETONATOR!"_ shouted Han and the four of them took cover as the detonator went off with a concussive BOOM! The Vong warriors were hurled into the rock face where 3PO was sitting.  
"Oh how disgusting!" the droid said in shocked disgust at the carnage caused by the thermal detonator.

Mara leaped at the remaining Vong who were parrying blowing with Naomi and together, they were an even match for the enemy. Naomi cried out in pain as, an amphistaff stabbed through her left thigh.  
"You bastard!" She barked and cut the warrior's right arm off, amphistaff still clutched in its now severed hand.  
" _Jeedai scum!"_ the warrior sneered and punted Naomi in the air, towards a fast running Han Solo. _What amazing strength these Vong possess, I dread the thought if Lord Raven got his hands on these creatures. The galaxy would be a very different place today under his rule._  
"Hang on kid!" Han panted, pushing through a cramp in his right leg. Catching Naomi seconds later, both fell hard on the ground and something went _crunch._ Force grabbing Naomi's fallen blade, Leia did a scissor's cut to the one-armed warrior, decapitating him. Dropkicking the last Vong, Mara stabbed his head with a sickening fleshy _splat._ Lightsabers deactivated, Mara and Leia ran over to a convulsing Naomi and pain-stricken Han. 3PO had walked over as fast as his legs would allow, boarded the Falcon, and started up the engines. The Falcon hummed to life as Mara rescue carried Naomi with Leia gingerly helping her husband along. 

" _Sithspawn!"_ Han cursed, holding his left arm and limping.  
"What's broken?"  
" _Everything"_ He groaned through gritted teeth as Leia helped him up the ramp and into the common area of the Falcon.  
"Get her on the table, _hurry!"_ Mara shouted to Leia, while she set Han against the wall. I was laid on the table and I could feel a sharp burning pain in my stomach. _Why was there a sharp pain in my stomach? Why was I convulsing so much? It was only a stab wound unless it was laced with poison! I didn't think of that while fighting them only that I'd need a simple bacta treatment and I'd be alright in a day or two. I hadn't thought about them using poisonous weapons. I do remember a slight pinprick inside of my thigh just before the blade was retracted. Clever bastards! But no, that wasn't it. Touching my stomach, I'd found the source of my pain. A sharp curved blade from the Vong's foot armor was lodged in my gut, blood gushing freely around it. Damn, I never thought I'd die like this. At least I'll have served Master Vandar with pride…._

"Hold on, you're gonna make it, _don't_ give up!" Leia said, putting pressure on the wound.

"Where's that damned droid at?! 3PO?!" Mara yelled, as the ship made a sharp bucking.  
"We're under attack by coral skippers!" the panicked droid cried from the cockpit. The ship rocked again but less violently and a voice crackled over the intercom.  
"Hey mom, need a hand?" it was Jaina Solo with Twin Suns squadron opening fire on the five coral skippers.  
"Jaina—"  
"Get into hyperspace and we'll meet later!" Jacen shouted, as he destroyed a skip.  
"Alright then, may the Force be with you" and the golden droid put in the coordinates for hyperspace and asked, "Now what?"  
"PUNCH IT!" Han barked and groaned in pain. Pinholes turned into streaks as the Falcon jumped into hyperspace leaving Twin Suns behind.

"We need to get her to Coruscant or the nearest medical facility quickly!" Leia said, struggling to keep Naomi's blood inside her.  
"Home is too far but, Hapes is three hours away" Mara said, calculating in her head.  
"Mara is correct. Coruscant is six hours so the logical choice is the Hapes cluster." 3PO confirmed coming from the cockpit.  
"At the next jump, set course for Hapes" Mara said, tending best she could to Naomi. Twenty minutes later, a new hyperspace jump was made and Twin Suns met up with them three minutes later. Over the radio, Han, still in pain but considerably less, explained their predicament. One more hyperspace jump and together, they went to Hapes. _I lay on the table, robes ripped off, pant leg torn open, bandage on my leg, and a makeshift tourniquet on my stomach. I felt the blade wedged inside of me still and knew I was on the edge of death.  
"Take my hand and squeeze tightly" _Mara offered soothingly, brushing my hair with a mother's grace. I did this and to my surprise, Leia pulled the claw out of my gut with voracity.  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I howled and screamed in bitter agony as blood sprayed their faces and clothes lightly. Mara followed up by pressing her lightsaber to my wound and I moaned, cascading into darkness from the intense pain and smell of my own burning flesh.

 _Quip_

Among the objects he levitated, Trixie was one of them. Feeling everything around him, Lucius smiled as the rays of the sun kissed his face. A sharp pain hit both of them like a herd of banthas. Trixie fell on the ground with a startled scream and I held my head, groaning as hot tears ran down my face. _What was THAT?! It felt like someone had been introduced to the most intense pain ever and—wait! NAOMI! It was Naomi that was in pain, but from what? For her to reach out so profoundly in the Force like that, I couldn't believe she projected such immense pain. Was she okay or had she died horribly? I couldn't tell because once I'd felt the pain, her presence vanished abruptly._  
"Did you feel and hear Naomi?" Trixie asked, brushing herself off and genuinely worried about her.  
"Most definitely. Though I can't tell if she's dead or simply passed out"  
"We should—"  
"Go where? We don't even know if it's _safe_. What good is it gonna do if we leave now and go to her last position only to find out its an ambush? Then we're two more dead Jedi. No, we stay here and find out what is awaiting me. You can go if you want, but I _must_ see my quest to its final end."  
"Fine," Trixie resigned with a soft sigh, feeling like she'd betrayed Naomi to a worse fate by not going to her aid and continued. "I'll stay but, promise me we'll go straight to her after your quest?"  
"I promise Trixie," I said, turning to face her and sighed. "I know it feels wrong to not do anything but look at the reality of the situation: We're across the galaxy from them. If we went right now, it would be _three days_ maybe longer depending on hyperspace traffic. It's safer to stay and wait besides, I feel Leia, Mara, and Han faintly so, Naomi is in good hands"

He said that to me, coming over and began packing our campsite up. I smothered the fire with dirt, bundled up our supplies, and Lucius surprised me with a hug. _I needed that hug more than he'd ever know. I don't like the stark reality of our situation but that's what I have to deal with and eventually, I'll get over it I guess._ Once I got my chestplate back on and the speeder bike was loaded, we went for the mysterious energy source. Scanning the area on all levels, we dismounted to a cave entrance. The cave entrance had been carved into the side of a black mountain by lightsaber. My HUD picked up a heat signature that was emerging from the cave and flickering back to normal vision, the heat signature was a _human woman. The woman was an identical match to Mon Mothma but that didn't make any sense. Why would this impostor be all the way out in the middle of nowhere? Then, she spoke in such a commanding alien tone it made my ears ring lightly while Trixie, was on the ground whimpering in pain.  
_

" _Gorcha numot shinfo krackcha!"  
_ "Hey, whatever and whoever you are, I can't understand you and you're hurting us!" I said, tending to Trixie best I could. When I looked at the woman again, her demeanor changed as her eyes flickered to my lightsaber.  
" _Ernah juto!"_ the woman said, pointing at my lightsaber.  
"What? Do you wanna see it or duel me? I don't speak your language and I upgraded to get every culture type installed" I spoke and the woman studied my posturing as I stood back up. She paused to think, lightly pacing thenreaching out, she called a branch from the forest behind the mountain and posed in Form Two. _Now that, I recognized.  
_ " _Ernah juto!"_ She growled those words again, shaking the stick at me. Calling my lightsaber to my hands, I ignited the twin blades, twirling them slowly and saluting taking up Form Five. My ringing ears stopped and Trixie gasped, getting to her feet.  
"I can hear again"  
"So can I, apparently she wanted to know whether I was Jedi or Sith"  
"Why weren't you in as much pain as me?" Trixie asked out of the blue.  
"I dunno, why did you get so sick when we made planetfall and I didn't?"  
"To be honest, I've never been off-world even though, I've encountered many different species. I guess that's the reason why"  
" _Forgive me, but that's not the reason at all. Please also forgive my deception, young Jedi I wasn't sure of who you were or what intentions you had on Quip. Not many can withstand garbled Ithorian amplified to the highest frequency pitch."  
_

"So, you can speak Basic, that's helpful! I was sent here by Lana, she said a woman named _Rieff_ would have the answers I seek"

"I know of Lana and she is right in your query. I have a great many answers to various questions but I ask two of you this moment: One, please remove your helmets and two, do you seek the _Sword of Beyvox?"_ Rieff asked.   
"I seek answers about where I really come from and what need would I have for a sword exactly?" I answered, pulling my helmet off and setting it on my speeder. Rieff gasped and moving forward one step, she was standing before us. _We were baffled how blindly fast she moved considering Rieff was sixty feet away. The other baffling part was her Mon Mothma visage faded revealing, a 5-foot-tall black woman with blue grey trappings and the front of her dreadlocks were in a small ponytail while the rest, hung free. Rieff's build had remained the same and a scar appeared on the left side of her face. Her face was soft and showed such youth for being so much older._ Deactivating my lightsaber, I clipped it to my belt as me and Trixie stared in confusion at what just transpired.  
"How did you do that?"  
"When you've spent _centuries_ in isolation, you tend to pickup some hobbies. I planet hopped for a long time after the _massacre_ , even went into hibernation for a couple of those centuries as a result. I was always good with eidetic memory and applying that my Force power, I was able to project someone else's face with ease. Projecting species is a little bit harder for me."

"What _massacre_?"  
"The whole of Clan Beyvox, except for me and whoever else survived. I can't _believe_ how much you resemble your _father_ right now. He would be so proud to see his _legacy_ survived the test of time"  
"I don't understand any of this Beyvox shit! It makes no sense how I resemble my father by being here?"  
"I'm sorry, I misspoke. When I say resemble, I meant you might be his last living family member, not his legitimate firstborn son."  
"What happened to my mother?"  
"Kid, I don't even know who they were but if they somehow survived like I did, they might be around. If they're dead, then you were probably handed over to caretakers and they took you to the Temple"  
"Great, more questions than answers" I said, shaking my head and storming off.  
"Sorry, he can be cranky like that sometimes. Lucius had all his hopes up in finding the answers he's been seeking. I'm Trixie Benine, by the way"  
"Pleasure to meet you Trixie Benine, did you have any questions?" Rieff asked, shifting her gaze between Lucius and Trixie.  
"What did you mean about my being sick?"  
"It's something I do to see if a person has _Beyvox_ blood in their veins. Your man, Lucius is Beyvox blood but, I don't know who his parents are"  
"Do you know Naomi Maddox?" 

Rieff paused and glared in suspicion at hearing the name of a Jedi she thought to be dead.  
"How do you know that Maddox bitch? She's _not_ to be trusted!"  
"She fell out of Lucius' lightsaber some time ago, but why isn't she to be trusted?"  
"Naomi was sent as a spy for the Jedi council centuries ago and we were gonna execute her, but our fearless leader had other plans. In the end, I watched as our leader was killed by his former second-in-command, _Lord Raven._ Naomi was there when it happened, ask her what happened" Rieff seethed, honey eyes glaring in revolt and anger.  
"You're lying! Naomi would _never_ do something so heinous" Trixie said, feeling betrayed by this Rieff lady. _It wasn't possible but then again, Naomi's history is a mystery as are her intentions. But Naomi was so nice and was fighting on our side. Was Rieff responsible for Naomi being in pain earlier? Could she have reached out in the Force and somehow inflicted deadly harm to her?  
_ "Believe what you want, but _I_ _was_ _there!_ She's not to be trusted and an enemy of Beyvox! Furthermore, Lucius' lightsaber belonged to my dead leader so, I'll be taking it back" Rieff declared, reaching out for the lightsaber and before the two of them could stop her, it was in her possession.

"You'll give that back right now if, you know what's good for you. I'm not getting caught up in some old feud that you have. I will take _my_ lightsaber back and the so-called _Sword of Beyvox,_ I don't care who you are!" Lucius snapped, marching back over, Force aura emitting waves of angst, frustration, and anger mingled with sheer willpower.  
"Fine, you wanna teach me a lesson? So be it, but only _you_. If she intervenes, I'll _crush_ her and here's an example" Rieff said, Force grabbing Trixie lifted her up and slammed her back down enough to daze her. _Lucius looked at me with such ferocity that I hadn't seen fire in anyone's eyes since the early days of Beyvox. The last person to have that kind of fire was Trent. Now I admit, I didn't wanna do that to Trixie but I need to know if he's gonna let her peril cloud his goal of beating me._ Igniting his lightsaber, I performed a blazing blur of combinations, deactivated it, and re-clipped it to my belt.  
"Come on Kid, _show me what you're made of_ "

 _The wind picked up as the two of them circled each other with tensions high by Rieff's revelations. She remained neutral in posture, hands clasped behind her back with her eyes locked to his. He seethed with concern over Trixie's inflicted damage by Rieff, the blatant accusations about Naomi, and how she took his lightsaber away. Oh, how he would make her pay for all of it. Old or not, I will take my lightsaber back and cut her down._ Launching at Rieff, it began to snow lazily even though it was warm. She bobbed left and right, avoiding all my punches to her face then countered with leg sweeping following up with a direct kick to my chest. I brushed off the hit, blocking her backhand strikes and locked our hands following with a devastating headbutt to her nose. _CRUNCH!_ Rieff's nose gushed blood and she chuckled, licking her own blood.  
"Good shit, no one's done that to me in centuries"  
"Glad you like-" Lucius smirked but was cut off as Rieff blasted him with a Force push and leaping at him. Delivering a solid right elbow to his head, blurred hits to his midsection, finishing with a throat punch uppercut that sent him staggering Rieff shook her hands grinning.  
"My turn" I chuckled, running at her then, somersaulted over her and before she could react, put all my strength into my left leg to kick her kidneys. With her winded briefly, I continued my attack by hammering blows to her back and grabbing her dreads, I hurled her some twenty feet with effort. _Just because she's got a tiny frame doesn't mean she's easy to throw. I had to ground myself first and gather the strength to throw her at the same time, maintain my balance without falling over._

Holding my stomach, I felt the armor had been dented from her blows and spitting on the ground, the blood signified ribs were broken along with a possible rupture. _Guess she overloaded the kinetic absorption rate._ I reached out for my lightsaber and Rieff pushed herself up, reaching out for it as well, causing a tug of war for the lightsaber. The snow had laid a couple inches by now, leaving blue flakes around us. I grimaced as Rieff's Force grip was so overwhelming but I wouldn't give in. _This was my lightsaber, my weapon, my halberd. I put it together, found the crystal, trained with it, and we have a bond._ Sheer will flowing off in waves, Lucius marched towards me, right hand outstretched and the ground around us shook by our Force power. _That's what I wanted: full focus on me and only you. Show me what power you got hidden away, heir of Beyvox!_  
"You haven't earned the right to wield this lightsaber! I yelled over the intensifying of our Force wrestling.  
"I found the crystal, built it in sheer darkness, trained and slept with it. We our as one and you won't be the one to break _our_ bond! Clan or not, _this_ _is_ _MINE_!" _Lucius roared in a speech so moving it, for a brief moment I thought it was Trent wresting with me. Three things happened in that moment: Lucius' Force presence increased tenfold, pushing me into the ground where I lay bewildered by his power. I had lost to the future bloodline of Beyvox and couldn't be prouder. Lastly, he took up Trent's lightsaber igniting that snap hiss and as the blade hummed downward, he stopped cold._  
"Lucius no, _don't!_ " Trixie cried out, and for the smallest of moments, everything froze.

 _The snow ceased falling, wildlife went quiet, and in the silence the humming of his lightsaber along with our breathing was all that could be heard. I watched him hesitate and come out of his tender fury gradually. I had_ _never_ _been bested in battle, sparring or otherwise, but Lucius defeated me in overwhelming fashion. A shieldmaiden of Beyvox beaten by the last descendant of the same clan._ As his demeanor soften considerably and blade extinguished, did I dare to move into a sitting position. Trixie climbed over the flattened wooden fence and jogged to his side, comforting him.  
"I imagine Lana told you there would be a test to pass?"  
"Yes, she did"  
"Well, you passed the _first_ one with flying colors"  
"Wait, how _many_ are there?"  
"Just two," I said, getting to my feet groaning in pain before I continued. "skill and endurance. You have proven your skill against me but now, you'll prove your endurance"  
"Against who?"  
"My _acolytes_ I've been training for the past twenty years. Come forth!" Rieff called and her acolytes emerged from the cave.

Four _Gammorrean Elite Guards_ filed out of the cave, armed with big singled-bladed axes, spiked clubs, armor, and double-bladed axes. They may come off as ugly but they were somewhat smart but with the Elite, those guards were actually highly lethal. Factor in training with Rieff for almost a quarter of a century, anything was possible. _I could feel their presence in the Force and knew that they would be a challenge but nothing compared to Rieff I imagined._ Igniting my saber, I started to charge.  
"No lightsabers"  
"Okay I'll improvise" putting on my helmet and jumping at who I assumed to be the leader, I kicked his left wrist forcing him to drop the axe in that hand. Retreating as he brought his secondary blade downward, I felt my chains jerk from under my armor and Trixie scream. Turning back, I saw she had been bound by them. Grabbing the axe, I cut the third guardsman in his gut, spilling some blood. _Turns out, Gammorreans bellies have tough muscle underneath so bringing them down wasn't gonna be that easy after all. Stupid Lucius, stop overestimating your opponents!  
_ "What gives?" Trixie grunted as she struggled against my chains.  
"Just in case you decide to help him. This is a test for him, not you. If he is truly worthy in this final test, he will have earned the sword"  
"And if not?"  
"Then you will both die" Rieff said and Trixie looked at her in horror before the shieldmaiden's face broke into a smile. "I'm _kidding_! You will be sent on your way and never allowed to return"

A loud _CRACK_ sounded from my armor as a spiked club from guard 2 had shattered it.  
" _Dammit!"_ Backflipping, I sliced guard 2 in his throat, watching him go down motionless. _Ahh, so you aren't protected everywhere…_ With three left, my HUD calculated and recorded the fight as it progressed. I went for guard 3 and drove the stolen axe home with vilification, hearing him squeal while his guts spilled into the snow. Ripping the axe free, I found it to be stuck and that's when, the twosome moved blindingly fast. I found myself in the embrace of one while the other, chopped at my torso with brutal accuracy. I heard the cracking of my armor and it fell off, leaving me fully exposed to a death blow. Mustering all my strength into my legs, I brought them up and double kicked outwards sending guard 4 toppling over. All the while, Rieff paced slowly waiting for her chance to fight Lucius again. Trixie watched the battle with Lucius and Rieff's pacing, struggling to free herself of bondage.  
"You're waiting for something, aren't you?" 

"How very astute of you, Young Knight. I am waiting for this gauntlet to be over, so I can take him down when he is at his weakest. You see, the first test against me was skill in the Force but the second test is endurance. Endurance against the strongest warriors of Clan Beyvox but since they are no more, I am the last of the old guard. In the days when we were at full strength, a gauntlet was held to determined who was the best of us. I won that challenge the first time and became the quartermaster for it. It was the most grueling crucible for everyone involved"  
"Because at the end they had to face you, right?"  
"That is correct. Only one ever bested me in skill and endurance, I'm anxious to see if lightning will strike _twice."_ I pulled the leader over my shoulder, with a squealing grunting roar and as he came back down, I seized his neck, viciously snapping it ending his existence. Grabbing up the spiked club, I shook it and roared in defiance as the remaining guard squealed back in challenge. Charging at me with his double-bladed axe, we clashed for a time. He went for a thrust, so I took the blow on my left arm, seeing mild sparks from the impact. Still protected by my helm, I ducked under a cut that turned into a chop for my head. The blow to my head jarred me, disrupted my HUD, and _split_ the helmet in two. My blue dreadlocks fell into my face, throwing them back I bellowed, " _NOW YOU DIE!"_.

Spinning and raising the club up, I smashed it into the guard's head with a resonating _SPLAT._ Looking around at the vile carnage of blood and bedlam with cold satisfaction, Lucius panted dropping to his knees groaning in pain.  
" _LOOK OUT!"_ Trixie yelled at me and I had little time to react as Rieff started towards me. Her stature was one of finality and her eyes, spoke totality. I watched as her right hand produced a lightsaber hilt. The hilt was intriguing and caught my eye because, it had an 8-inch hook that curved so it left enough room for a two-handed grip. Extending my left hand out, my lightsaber flew into my hand and activated. Rieff depressed a gray button and a _two-foot metal blade_ shot out in a smoky vapor.  
"This is the Sword of Beyvox. It is made entirely of _Adamium_ , an ancient metal known to be the strongest alloy in my time." She said, saluting with the legendary sword as I shed my damaged armor to reveal, a red leather vest over my cream shirt and matching pants.  
"The lightsaber you wield, a crystal like yours is rarely used in a _Jedi_ weapon. Only someone of _Beyvox_ origin would wanna implement it"  
"My supposed heritage has nothing to do with your clan"  
"Yet, you came here looking for answers and still many dwell in your head"  
"I grow tired of this. You're only delaying the inevitable!"  
"Only one of us is leaving here victor, that I can guarantee you. Prepare for your final crucible Lucius!" Rieff declared settling into Form Three while I took up Form Six. 

_Brilliant sparks flew everywhere as she moved in a blurred fury, switching forms as I tried to keep up. When I tried to strike, Rieff would backpedal into a block following with a charging thrust. Every attempt I made to land a blow, she glanced off or narrowly avoided by centimeters. Panting, I paused as we circled each other and replayed the last ten minutes of our clash. What am I doing wrong? I'm using force to champion a quick victory when this final test is about endurance. Endurance comes in many forms though. Does she want to see how long I last in a duel before giving up or is it something more? Lucius took note of Rieff's stance, paying close attention to her grip on the Beyvox Sword. Most duelists hold their blades so you can see them coming but not Rieff. She held hers in the Japanese style known as Hasso No Kamae. In this pose, the sword is held high, hilt to head and the blade is mostly hidden by the night scenery. Making the light of my lightsaber the only source in which the blade could be rendered visible when we clashed. Clever sword master, I like her even more.  
_ "Trixie, flares in a circle"  
"Coming right up" She called. Since the sun had set and the moon was out but mostly shrouded by cloudscape, signal flares would illuminate where she was. I watched the flares form a circle around me and Rieff, causing her to laugh. 

"So, you figured out my trick"  
"It's clever but it won't help you now that I see through it"  
"Are you sure that's my _only_ trick?" Rieff chuckled, slicing the air wide going for a surprise decapitation but, I caught the blade and kicked her torso.  
"We shall see" I challenged, noting how fairly we held our own ground. _Maybe I was truly a part of this clan after all._ I saw the glint of the sword as she brought it round into a downward cut, performing a backflip, I heard the _shrrrriippp_ sound of my vest tearing along with my shirt.  
"Almost got me that time!" I remarked, spinning my twin blades and slashing at the sword.  
"You're good but not _that_ good" She countered, switching to a reverse grip on the sword as she stalked me. _Smart man, Lucius you figured out how I was beating down your offensive. Though after an hour of fighting my now fallen Elites, how much more is left in your tank?_ Rieff thought. _I had to admit I was up against perhaps my greatest and strongest opponent but, every enemy makes a_ _mistake_ _._ Lucius realized and threw his lightsaber on the ground before Rieff.  
"Is this your way of forfeiting? You yield to my prowess and admit total defeat?"  
"No, you'd like that _too much_. I'm changing _tactics_ " He countered, raising his left hand the lightsaber rose up and reignited, whirling with such intensity that Rieff took a hesitant step back.

Mentally controlling his lightsaber, Lucius moved in to offset Rieff's fighting style. Rieff blocked, dodged, parried, and struggled to keep up with my lightsaber. But what made the fight more intriguing? Rieff was outnumbered 2 to 1: defending herself against my lightsaber and my punches, kicks, and Force blows that I dished out. _This was the endurance she had been looking for over the eons! Someone who could match her wit, fighting style, and cunning. Ages ago, it was Trent that could keep up with her in combat. Now here in the present, it was the last surviving member of Beyvox that was giving her a true battle of endurance. Lucius_ _was_ _Beyvox blood!_ Trixie watched the two of them dueling wondering who would come out on top. Her heart was split in two, for she wanted both of them to win. She didn't like Rieff but couldn't deny her skills were top notch and on the other side of the coin, her lover, who was coming into his own. The mystique of Lucius coupled with his inner turmoil made her love him and didn't wanna be without him. _But here on Quip, this rite of passage would be one that would define both Lucius and Trixie…_ Force jumping over her head, I landed with a leg sweep and grabbing my lightsaber, stabbed her right shoulder and brought the humming blade of death under her chin.  
" _Checkmate_ " I declared, both of us panting heavily.  
"I don't understand"  
"I don't kill unless I _need_ to"  
"Fair enough, let's talk" Rieff said, as I extinguished my blades and offered my hand to her.

 _Quip_

 _Rieff's Cave_

Rieff welcomed us into her cave which was surprisingly large, despite it's small entrance. It had been hollowed out by many centuries of digging and Force power. Five beds made out of rock lay inside; four to the immediate left and one directly against the far wall. Lit by torches it was fairly homey if, you were into basic outdoor living. As I tended to my wounds and my body protested in pain, I noticed Rieff's wounds had completely _disappeared_.  
"I see you heal fast"  
"Or maybe, it was all illusion to make you think you'd inflicted real harm to me" I paused at her words, ringing out the offered cloth to wipe dried blood.  
"Why an illusion?"  
"Because, I am not _real._ My physical body died centuries ago but, my essence remained waiting for a sign that something to keep me going. I was given many visitors over that timeframe but they never stayed long enough to take my teachings to heart. I learned what it meant to be truly alone then, those four Elite Guards came along and gave me purpose again."  
"How did you come across Lana?"  
"She wanted knowledge and when I sensed a hungry mind, I couldn't help but to fulfil its hunger pangs. Lana stayed with me for six months, five years ago and during that time, she had a vision. The vision was of finding the remaining bloodline of Beyvox. She didn't know _when, where, how, or who_ you were but, she knew the _why."  
_ "And what's the why?" I grimaced, bandaging my left arm up with Rieff's help.

"Because you will bring me closure that I've been longing for"

Rieff stood then and went over to her bed, to disrobe with her back to me.  
"Where is your tattoo at?" I asked curious, when she parted her shirt.  
"On my back here," Rieff said, sliding her shirt down and we saw her tattoo. _It was twin hooks with twin daggers on the left and twin shields on the right with white tribal markings down the sides of her back._  
"Another piece of the puzzle revealed" Trixie said, pulling out her datapad to record Rieff's tattoo.  
"If you want the full picture, this'll help" Rieff said, pulling on a white robe then reaching under her bedside, retrieved a medium sized binding of papers.  
"What is that?" Trixie asked, anxiously excited about what Rieff was offering her.  
"It is the _entire_ chronicle of Clan Beyvox: its members, ranks, history, markings, and meanings behind our dark legacy. Lucius, I know you wanna read it but, don't just yet. It's not time for you to read its contents."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I know you won't be able to handle it right away and she will. She's more curious and interested about it while you are resilient to what it might hold. What tattoo do you have?"  
"Twin lightsabers crossed"  
"No, please be _kidding_!" Rieff frowned, coming over to me after giving Trixie the clan history. 

"I wish I _was_ " I responded as, she gestured for me to stand and turn into the torchlight. She whimpered, pushing my shirt up to see the fatal tattoo.  
" _Goddammit Trent!"_ Rieff seethed through a soft cry, sitting back to hold her face in her hands. _  
_" _Who's Trent and what's wrong?"_  
"Kid, I—"  
"Rieff, _you gotta tell me_!" I pleaded, resting my hand atop her left knee facing her unsure of what was in store for me. One heavy head shaking sigh later, Rieff confessed.  
" _Before things went bad, Trent visited a seer in some market who told him a single phrase: "hope in your future". Worried about what it really meant, he meditated on the warning and the details surrounding it. Fast forward, Lord Raven was purging Beyvox of its members. Trent Draken was_ _Clan Beyvox's leader_ _and fell by Lord Raven's Force lightning. Naomi was there and I watched as she vanished as the killing blow came, doing NOTHING to save him. But that wasn't the cruelest act, no Raven did far worse. He ordered his followers to slaughter all newborns and destroy records of their existence. I cobbled together all I could and ran, far as I could until I was sure he couldn't find me or his acolytes. Before Trent was betrayed, I asked him about his cryptic vision and all he told me was that it would be taken care of. As for your tattoo, he told me that whoever bore twin lightsabers would be the rebirth of Beyvox."  
_

"How does this rebirth occur exactly?"  
"You'll be facing your equal in a battle to the death but, the details are unknown about _who_ your equal is or what the rebirth even is"  
"My last name is _Draken._ Does that mean I'm some long-lost descendant catalyst to Trent's cryptic vision?" I asked, head reeling from her overwhelming confession.  
"I don't wanna lie but, I think you are Lucius and I'm sorry you inherited this dark legacy"  
"I don't want this legacy! I'm a Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order and I have these new friends, lover, and my life. I _won't_ believe that I'm some catalyst to my long dead relative's vision! This is _my life, my choice, my right to do as I please!_ I don't wanna die…." Lucius trailed off, sobbing deeply. _I had seen many people cry in my time as a Healer, but not like this. This was ultimate despair and hopelessness mixed with fear. This was a side of Lucius that was utterly broken and I didn't like seeing him hurt this hard._ I caressed his dreadlocks and setting the ancient knowledge book aside, I embraced him deeply opening my love to him. Shushing him gradually, I watched this mass of muscle laced power quake and tremble in tears over such devastating news.

 _I didn't wanna tell him about Trent, but what could I do? He would've probably figured it out somehow. He did pass the test and earned the sword though, I fear he's not mentally prepared for the full history of Clan Beyvox, either one of them. I feel that Trixie can handle it better than he could. Trent, you bastard! How could you have a vision that would fall on the shoulders of one so young? Look at him: how could he be the one in your vision? Why couldn't've it have been me instead? Or even Lana, despite her being an outsider? He doesn't deserve to deal with such a heavy burden._ Rieff thought and then, looking to Trixie for approval, she coaxed his back warmly. The three of them stayed like that until, Rieff offered her bed to them and Trixie guided Lucius into bed. The two of them drifted off while Rieff, watched over them silently wishing she hadn't met Lana five years ago.

 _Quip, Rieff's Cave_

 _The following morning_

Dawn had come and with it, a new day. D-MAS had brought the Javelin to their current location, delivering news that Naomi had been taken to Hapes and was recovering from her mission to Myrkr. The trio took the news in different ways: Lucius and Trixie were happy her wounds were fatal while Rieff, was indifferent to it.  
"Are you feeling any better from last night?" this coming from Rieff, having delivered the shellshock revelation.  
"Not really and probably not for a long time to come but, I'll deal"  
"That's all I wanted to know. Would you help me build a pyre for my former Elites?"  
"I would if there were any _bodies_ to actually burn" He said, pointing to the clear yard where, lightsaber strikes and the defunct flares were mapped about.  
"You saw through my Force projection again, not many can do that"  
"So they were never there to begin with?" Trixie inquired.  
"To both of you, they were a very _real_ threat. They left Quip last year for parts unknown."  
"That's a shame, I would've loved to have actually challenged them and seen how I'd fared"  
"Same here along with me in the flesh, because I admit, I miss breathing _actual air_ " 

"Lucius, are we to embark for Hapes?"  
"I don't know. I need time to process all that was revealed to me last night and don't worry, I'll fill you in"  
"Well you did pass the rite of passage so, this officially belongs to you now" Rieff said, offering the Sword of Beyvox to me. _I blew a long sigh and looked at the fabled blade, not wanting the legacy that came with it. Hesitantly, I picked it up and found it to be surprisingly heavy. I couldn't raise it up fully._  
"Well, apparently I'm not worthy since I can't even raise it"  
"That's to be expected. You have to form a bond with it and soon, it'll feel light as a feather. I'm willing to train you, if you want to. Look, I'm probably not your friend right now, but I'm here for you and so is Trixie. Let her be your anchor, believe in yourself, follow my instruction and you'll be able to wield it no problem at all" Rieff offered, tilting my chin down to meet her gaze as I used the sword like a walking staff.

 _I contemplated her offer, taking in all the factors, and everything that had been revealed in the past 24 hours. I still couldn't shake the feeling about Trent being my long-lost ancestor. I still wasn't sure about my role in all of this. I just wanted something good to come out of it and that's when I looked at Trixie. She is my anchor, Rieff was right about that and_ _nothing_ _could change that.  
_ "Fine, I'll give it a shot. How long do I have to train for?"  
"Normally, under _ten years_ but since I know you wanna go see Naomi once she's fully healed, I can do it in a month's time. You have to pay full attention to what I say and do, it'll be up to you to figure out what is important and what's irrelevant. I will mislead you with half truths as we spar, pushing your limits and beyond. By the time you depart, you _will_ be a changed man and no longer a neophyte. Let's begin." 

_During the whole 30 days, Lucius trained with Rieff. Trixie watched and studied the Beyvox chronicle, learning everything she could before they disembarked. She took in the whole history, amazed at how brutal they truly were. Each day, Lucius was able to lift the sword a little bit higher, especially during sparring. Trixie spent her time on the Javelin's ramp so as to not distract Lucius from his training. Rieff took him to the top of the mountain where she dueled him, in an attempt to show that not all battles would be on fair terms or, even ground. She taught how to feel everything in the planet. One of her toughest lessons was balancing on the peak of the mountain. Rieff was poised with one foot on his head and he had one foot on the peak, facing opposite directions. Basic exercise for Rieff was running through the forest, while igniting the trees afire, making Lucius put them out and while he tried to, she would surprise duel him simultaneously. She taught him the lost stories of what Beyvox legendary. But the biggest lessons came in the final days of training._

" _Would you die for her?"_  
"Of course, for Trixie I'd do _anything"_ I remarked, looking at her sleeping form.  
"But your heart tells otherwise"  
"Yes but-"  
"The real question is: _will she die for you?"_  
"You're at a crossroads, same as Anakin was"  
"I _know,_ Lana already told me this"  
"But she _didn't_ tell you that Trixie's destiny lies with _darkness_ _and_ _Vong"_

"What are you talking about?"  
"Let me show you. Take my hands and focus on nothing but us. _Quip, Trixie, D-MAS, the ship, everything is nonexistent at this point. The only thing that exists is me and you in this moment. See with my eyes what will come to pass."_ Rieff said, and what I saw, _rattled_ me. _Trixie was being dragged off by a huge blurry Vong figure. Then the vision altered to her being subjected to all forms of torture with amphistaffs while suspended in the Embrace of Pain, blood curdling screams echoing in my head._  
"Nooo! That _won't_ happen!" I barked, wiping tears away. 

"It will if you continue this love life of yours! Cut her loose and spare yourselves this possible fate"  
"I won't end up like Anakin!" I hissed, eyes narrowed.  
"I didn't mean to upset you, just showing you the future consequences of your affair. Go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning and the second part of your final lesson" Rieff apologized, clasping my shoulder and my whole body felt at peace again. She went to the top of the cave and entrance to sit and meditate. I went over to lay beside my lover, covering us up and fell asleep.

 _My dreams were troubling and violent but in the middle of it, Naomi stood smiling but bleeding from her gut. I held my head and shook it, confused by her appearance. Then I was in a meadow of flowers and in the middle, stood Trixie fighting a Vong warrior. I tried to run as fast as I could but, my legs were moving like glue and a minute later, she had been slain. I had never felt so powerless in my life.  
"Wake up Lucius, wake up!" _I heard a faint voice say. I roared awake and seized _Trixie's throat!_ I forced myself awake and reality had set in, snapping into focus I let go of her.  
" _I'm sorry, so sorry!"_ I said, sweat, tears, and cries erupting from me.  
"Its alright, its _alright"_ She coughed, pushing away her concern for her safety and worried about his.  
"I, I, I, just _snapped"_ I hyperventilated and cried, confused by dream and frightened that I nearly took the life of the woman I love.  
" _Easy._ It was just a dream, no harm done. Shhhhhh" Trixie urged, rubbing my back lovingly while inside, she feared of what _could've happened_ if he hadn't caught himself. _I fell back asleep in her arms and woke up the following morning, to the scent of pink roses._

 _Rieff's Cave_

 _The next day_

When I woke, I found Trixie was missing. Confused and suddenly alert, I went for my lightsaber as Rieff cleared her throat and pointed outside the cave and down. Rubbing my eyes of sleep dirt, I followed her finger to the cliff's edge. Getting up, I peered over and saw Trixie five meters below in a mineral spring, swimming happily. Her spare robes lay on the cove, along with lightsaber and blaster. The armor was sitting beside the speeder parked outside the cave entrance.  
"Were you watching me sleep?"  
"Mmm hmm you thrash _a lot_ when you don't have someone holding you"  
"I do _not"_  
"Yes, _you_ _do_ " She countered with a smile, as I stretched and yawned making my way over to the mountain side to take a leak.  
"When I leave, she will find clothes in the cave that will fit her"  
"But you're a specter, so how do you have clothes?"  
"Centuries ago, my ship landed here. I brought my provisions with me and stored them nearby. As I approached my older years, I made more trips and decided on what was needed, scrapping the rest. Now I might be shorter than her but, the clothes should fit nonetheless." Rieff spoke solemnly.  
"I thank you for all you've told and given to us. I feel as though you're still _hiding_ things"  
"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, you'll never truly know. I am but _one_ piece in a much larger puzzle that has been found after thousands of years. It will be up to you and possibly Trixie to find the other pieces."

" _But will these other pieces_ _want_ _to be found?"_  
"That Lucius Draken, is the _right_ question" Rieff smiled, squeezing my shoulders as I watched Trixie. 

_The sun was bright and soothingly warm._ Rieff let me go and as I pulled off my vest, she spoke.  
"There's one final lesson for you to perform _before_ you depart"  
"And _pray tell_ , what could it be?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes with sarcasm.  
"Sarcastic enthusiasm, I like that! I was gonna give you a handicap but sarcasm gets you full treatment. You have to lift this mountain with _one finger"_ declared Rieff, smiling broadly. I looked at the mountain and back at her, scoffing as I shed my shirt with a grimace from the wounds inflicted. _She's lost her shit, that has to be the case!_  
"You're _funny!"_  
"I know I am but still, you have to lift it with one finger before departing"  
"Or what?"  
"I'll haunt you _forever_ " Rieff challenged.  
"I'll do it before I leave. Don't want you spooking around when I'm trying to sleep" and we both had a good chuckle over that notion.  
"Your tattoo is very _special_ "  
"Why is that?"  
"Because in the entire history of the Beyvox Clan before my demise, _no one_ had sabers crossed. I just hate that it's you that has it. You're so _young_ and to bear such a burden unknowing who you are to face. Whether or not you'll survive by some chance or, die as prophesized. I _hate_ Trent for coming up with the marking system, his vision of the future, and what it means for you."  
"Given the state of the universe now, maybe my death match is with the Vong. They are the biggest threat around now since the Sith are nonexistent."  
"You might be right but who knows? Ahh I'm keeping you. Go have fun with Trixie you guys are only young once…" Rieff said, vanishing before I could say anything else.

Stripping off my pants, leaving me in shorts I leapt over the edge and landed in the mineral spring with a loud _SPLASH._ Trixie jumped and shrieked as I rose to the surface, shaking my locks sending water everywhere.  
"Sorry about that" I said, swimming around and laughing in the sea green spring.  
" _Not funny Lucius"_  
"Alright, I'm just teasing!" swimming up behind her, I picked her up and dumped her into the water behind me. Breaking the surface, she was _not_ happy. It was about two meters deep where we were and the middle seemed to plunge endlessly, turning every shade of green until it ended in vantablack.  
" _That was_ _SO_ _NOT_ _FUNNY_ NOW STOP IT!" She said, trying not to laugh and sweeping her hair away from her face. There was also a waterfall, which cascaded coral pink into the water. _I also took notice that my wounds had completely healed and my muscles didn't ache. The spring had healing properties! I should take a sample but then they'd want more. No, I'll let this discovery go unnoticed._ Trixie had swum over to the waterfall, rinsing her hair out.

 _I felt myself blushing because I just realized that I'd never seen Trixie in such an_ _intimate manner_ _. The baby blue of her drenched tank top, showing prominent nipple print and matching shorts hugged her curved bottom. Wet clothes outlining her supple and husky figure, I didn't how to react as I swam towards her.  
_ "I love you so much!" I blurted out awkwardly, feeling more than embarrassed.  
"How much?" Trixie asked, playing off his awkwardness.  
"Like an iris blooming on Hoth"  
"What's on your mind?"  
"My mind and train of thought. I just don't wanna lose you, that's all. Throw in all that we've learned, it's a lot to digest."  
"Lucius, you _won't_ lose me, _ever_ _._ I can't get enough of you and how I've connected to you, why would you think that?"  
"The visions she showed me and what will happen, _I just don't want that coming to fruition"_ I confessed, shaking and twitching lightly from a mild panic attack.

 _Those visions must've truly rattled him because, I never seen him display any physical reactions to bad news like this. Outburst of anger? That's nothing. From my point of view, Lucius is so strong willed and to see him fragile and weakened by visions, is baffling to me. I know that everyone reacts differently to trauma but I never saw someone I cared about deeply quaking like he did last night and right now. When you're a Healer out in the field, you know what to expect. Usually what you expect, isn't how you planned it to be. I've seen many species go through varying forms of stress, sorrow, and loss. Panic attacks are never pretty and sometimes, all it takes is the sympathy element. To say, "It's gonna be okay eventually", does help but so does holding their appendage or in some cases, a tribal chant. God, he was such an emotional wreck._

 _Her magnolia aroma was so intoxicating that I forgot about everything when she encircled me in her embrace.  
"_Worry about now, instead of the future _"  
_ "I'm trying" He sighed frustrated, twitching and intertwined his fingers with the straps of my tank top.  
" _Ground yourself and remember what you can physically touch. Five things, name them for me" I said, falling into Healer mode caressing his right cheek softly.  
_ "Your hair, tank top, water, hand on my cheek, and feet kicking with mine"  
"There you go! now breathe deeply and exhale slowly" He followed my directions and was back to being grounded for the time being.

I cradled his face, kissing him lovingly and reassuring that I wasn't gonna let him go until he felt safe. _Jedi Healers don't just heal the physical, we help the mental ones as best we can._ He kissed me back but, it was a mixture of eagerness and shame. _No, don't feel shame! Never feel shame for what is a natural emotional reaction to being overwhelmed._ Coming off our liplock, I brought him behind the waterfall into the shallow part, scissored my legs against his waist, and kissed him more. Holding his head, I kissed his forehead repeatedly telling him, it was okay and that there was nothing to be ashamed of. _We stayed like that for a short time and it was the closest I'd gotten him to emotional surrender._ Swimming around for a bit more, they dried off and got dressed. 

"Hey look, clothes that fit me!" Trixie exclaimed, rummaging through the polar blue crate of clothes, unsure of which article to wear. _Just like Rieff said, she really did save her clothes. I can't believe I had a minor meltdown like that! I'm usually better at grounding my emotions and not letting them affect me. On the other side of the coin, her embrace was the best form of security I'd ever felt. It meant I didn't have to worry and that I could find solace in her serenity. I got lost in my thoughts again and was brought out of them by Trixie, who was tapping on my left shoulder._  
"Lucius?"  
"Huh what? Sorry I was thinking and wandered off in thoughts. What's wrong?"  
"Can you step out so I can get dressed?"  
"Oh right! Sorry, leaving now" I said, chuckling as she stole a small kiss from me before I departed to stand outside the cave entrance.  
"Okay" Trixie called from inside and I came back in. She was garbed in a black tank top that, exposed her lean stomach and belly button, a white long sleeve shirt covered that and was closed by two buttons. The sleeves were braided in silver stripes and elongated by three inches. On top of those, Trixie dawned an ice white Jedi robe that seemed to eclipse the vantablack of her cargo shorts. Her hair was also different as well, it was braided into a single tight French braid.

I noticed how she kept pulling down her shirt and failing to no avail. _She did look stunning in Rieff's clothes and how she blended the color scheme together was interesting as well._  
"What's wrong?"  
"The shirt is a tad short on me and showing more skin than I'd like it to"  
"Once we get to Hapes, we can get you a proper shirt if you'd like"  
"I'll survive. I'll be outside while you get changed" She said, clipping her lightsaber and blaster to her belt and exited the cave so I could change. I stripped, pulling on my maroon cargo pants, loose white long sleeve shirt, and saved my black boots for later. Walking around barefoot, I gathered up my things making sure not to forget anything. As for my hair, I untangled my dreadlocks and formed them into a short loose ponytail. Exiting the cave, I sat our stuff inside the Javelin as D-MAS helped load up. Sighing, I went to the middle of the yard and sat Indian style.  
"What are you doing dear?"  
"Final lesson: lift the mountain with _one finger"_ I answered, as Trixie stood beside me taking in the mountain's size and shook her head.  
"You're too far, come here" She said, guiding me over to the mountain's base where we sat together. Laying my hand on the side, Trixie spoke again.  
" _Listen to the mountain: it's inner workings, the creatures and bugs within it, the cracks, the lines, slopes, ridges, nests, everything. Find its center and you'll know the greatest truth. That everything has a heart, even if it's inanimate. There is beauty in everything, I learned this lesson in my early years as a Healer in the battlefield."_

 _I felt throughout the mountain, eyes closed as she spoke. Finding the creatures and bugs that dwelled within it, mapping the cracks that were used as tunnels, the slopes which predator and prey used, ridges where they fell or slept, nests scattered about housing young ones still unborn or ready to be fed. Gasping, I found its true center where it all began. I followed the center to the very peak where I sparred and chuckled, fresh tears running free. I felt Trixie untie my hair to let down and flow.  
"_I believe in you" and she moved away to the ship, giving me space. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, I rested one finger on the mountain and focused on lifting it. _Clearing my head and voiding all distraction, I saw the mountain floating in my head. The ground slowly trembled around us. I felt the mountain quake and shake as I pushed for it to lift off its foundation. I panted and stopped feeling overwhelmed._

"It's _too much!"_ I grimaced, getting to my feet and shook my head pacing.  
"What is too much?" Rieff said, appearing out of nowhere.  
"I can't"  
"No, you _can_ you just refuse to see your potential"  
"What potential, _Beyvox or my own?"_  
"You are such a child!"  
"What did you expect? I don't want any part of this clan legacy shit!"  
"Well you don't have a choice in the matter, so deal with it"  
"We're leaving" He said, but I Force pushed on the ground and pounced him.  
"You're _not_ leaving. Your ancestors may be gone but, _you are the last of us_. _THAT_ counts for everything. You might not like your legacy but dammit, _you're_ gonna lift that mountain! You ancestors of the mighty Beyvox clan moved planets with _thought,_ altered climates with their _mind,_ disassembled and reassembled anatomy _without_ breaking a sweat! I am sorry that coming here didn't give you all the answers you were seeking but, you have someone who _believes_ in you. You telling me that, you're gonna walk away and _destroy_ her perception of you?" She finished, getting off of him taking a respect two steps back as he arose. 

" _I am not my ancestors! I came here for answers and was given more questions! Great they accomplished amazing feats but what kind of a clan gives their last descendant a death mark tattoo? That's right, you can't answer that! I love Trixie more than I know how to say properly and don't you_ _ever_ _doubt that about me! I don't give a fuck about the vision, your tricks, your legacy, or this criffing mountain! I just wanna be the Jedi Knight I was training to be!"_ Lucius bellowed back and ended in subsequent sobbing but, it didn't end there. In his sorrow, he poured all that emotion into lifting the mountain again. _The ground shook violently around him as he roared in defiance at the mountain.  
"LIFT DAMN YOU! I WON'T BE DENIED!"_ Rieff, Trixie, and D-MAS watched in sheer shock as the mountain _rose_ slowly under Lucius' anguished and raw willpower. The air billowed wildly, trees burst into flame, and the mineral spring rose up from its resting place. The ground rose up around them and the mountain itself rose steadily. Rieff stood agape at his untamed power with Trixie, staring in astonishment and feeling the waves of alexithymia rolling off Lucius. 

"Lucius Draken, look at the center of the foundation" Rieff yelled over the howling winds, approaching him tentatively. She caught his face and gasped in horror. _His face was boiling red, blood and tears pouring from orifices, the stench of feces and urine was evident too.  
"Can't let go of mountain" _he grimaced with effort, veins bulging on his person.  
"Please, look at the center and you'll understand"  
"Mmmmm aaaaahhhh!" Lucius roared and what Rieff did next was _dangerous._ She stood before him and cupped his face tenderly, snapping him out of his focus. Everything froze in place around them and became eerily still. The only sound they heard was each other's breathing and heartbeats.  
"Breathe, Lucius before you have an aneurysm and die. Now, look at the center" Lucius slowly followed her instruction and gasped, caramel tone replacing the boiling red as the veins subsided. He focused his eyes on the center and saw a grave there. Flinching away, Rieff held his face firmly.  
"No, you _look!_ That is what remains of me after all these centuries: a mound of dirt. I gave my body to this planet long ago, feeding its soil and creatures allowing them to live on through the ages. This is the final lesson, Young Knight. The circle of life and death. Everything ends and begins anew in the strangest of ways. I don't want you to be like your ancestors despite what Trent saw. I want you to have a long life with the one you love, free from the ancestral bondage you come from. This mountain that you lifted _two meters_ off the ground, is my _heart._ Will you please put it back where it belongs?"

He looked at me, understanding what I explained and bringing his hands back, he exhaled softly. Raising one finger, Lucius pointed down and the mountain rumbled back into place with a booming _THOOM!_ Reaching out with both hands, he moved them in Wing Chun formation and restored order to the area around them.

 _Collapsing into a sobbing heap, Rieff caught me and Trixie leapt over weeping unable to speak. I lifted the mountain and nearly died doing it because I responded with brute force rather than full compassion and patience. I didn't know I had that kind of power inside of me and it frightened me. I could've killed Trixie if I had let go any further. Steadying myself into a sitting position, I groaned at my soiled pants and blushed in embarrassment. Finding my voice after a time, I managed an uneasy chuckle.  
"_I did use _one finger_ "  
"That you did however, you understand the final lesson?"  
"Never use force against force and even in my eventual demise, I can still teach old things to newcomers"  
"Yes, that is the lesson. Now, you wanna get cleaned up and balance yourself so you can depart?" Rieff said, noticing mine and Trixie's discomfort at my soiled pants. Nodding, I gingerly got myself changed while Rieff took Trixie into the cave to talk briefly.

"There is something I kept from him that I entrust to you and _only_ you" Rieff cautioned, retrieving a parchment from inside her robes.  
"What's that and why can't I tell him?"  
"I can't imagine what he'd do if he _knew_ " Rieff handed the parchment over to Trixie and she took it. Unrolling it, she didn't understand what see was looking at until, she followed its final conclusion. Looking at Rieff in bafflement, Trixie couldn't bring herself to words. Rieff nodded and rolled the parchment up, tucking it into her robes.  
"How do you expect me to keep _that_ a secret?!"  
"Remember what he did here and that'll give you incentive to"  
"Why didn't you just tell him?"  
"You think he'd handle it well?"  
"Well no, but—"  
"Exactly. When the time comes, he will discover this out on his own. Until then, keep him in the dark and remember what he did today"

Having changed into a fresh pair of desert brown cargo pants, Lucius was still devastated but more eudemonic about championing the final lesson. He looked over the Sword of Beyvox with passive interest until a feature caught his eye. Tugging at the hook, it detached making for a formidable melee weapon. Setting the hook beside him, he scanned the sword from hilt to handle and noticed it resembled an _Imperial blaster._ Not extending the blade, he held it like a blaster: right hand on the hilt and left on the handle midway. A small _click_ sounded from the hilt area. Turning it over to see what the sound was, Lucius noticed a small hair trigger had slid into place.  
" _I wonder…"_ he said to no one in particular, getting to his feet. Taking a secure grounded stance, he pulled the trigger and a ball of blue energy lanced out from the tip of the handle. The energy ball hit a mound of earth some distance and exploded with a light blast.  
"Hahahahahaha!"  
"Well dear, it would seem you've found a new toy"  
"Wonder if it'll work with the sword deployed?"  
"It won't; to use one, you have to abandon the other" Rieff commented.

"Just like your lesson"  
" _Exactly_ like my lesson. I have taught you all I know in the time you've been here. Trixie has the _Beyvox Chronicle_ and you have my lessons I've imparted to you. You are the last heir to Beyvox and are the owner of its sword, even though you don't want the legacy entitlement. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"  
"Were you the one blocking me from lifting the mountain?"  
" _Slightly._ I hid my true power until you came upon the mountain. I wanted to see how far you'd go and you surpassed the Quartermaster Shieldmaiden's ghost, I'd say you are more Beyvox than you'll acknowledge"  
"You know, a short and green pointy eared hermit used to say " _Always in motion, the future is"_ so, who knows?"  
"Thank you for letting us use everything here" Trixie broke in, nodding and smiling.  
"No problem at all" the three exchanged farewells and watched as Lucius' survey droids whizzed, whirled, beeped, tooted, and squealed past to load up on the ship. 

"I'll go fire up the engines" Trixie said, leaning in for a light peck on my cheek.  
"Alright, I'll be there shortly"  
"I noticed you didn't take a sample of the mineral spring"  
"Some secrets are better left lost to time"  
"This is very true and I respect you for that"  
"So what will you do with the information you've gathered?"  
"Add it to the Jedi Archives and possibly sell it for credits, I'm not sure yet. Being here has been an interesting perspective changing experience."  
"Whatever you do, I'm sure it'll be the right decision" She said, pulling me into a deep embrace and I returned the gesture.  
"Farewell Rieff"  
"May The Force Be With You, Jedi Knight Lucius Draken" He boarded the Javelin and as they departed Rieff walked off, fading into the winds.

 _Hapes  
One hour later _

During the hyperspace trip, I fished out my Corellian army uniform and debated on wearing it or selling it. As we came into the final five hours of hyperspace travel, I spent them analyzing the samples taken from Quip and couldn't believe how amazing the planet truly was. Rain in the wintertime, falling leaves in summertime that helped trees regrow lost limbs and created new plant life, snow in the summer, and many more introverted differences compared to other locations. Wildlife that shared many forms and even, _mated with plant life_ to breed new life in a never-ending cycle of rebirth. Plant life that when killed off by random season changing, evolves into wildlife or, makes the soil around ripe for plantation. Storm formations were the most bewildering aspect though. From multi colored lightning arcs to _square-shaped_ hurricanes and ice tsunamis, the weather system was quite spellbindingly deadly. Endless research and development possibilities. Coming into Hapes orbit, D-MAS and Trixie guided the Javelin beside the Falcon.

 _Hapes, Hospital Wing_  
 _Minutes later_

Running into Naomi's room, Lucius, Trixie, and D-MAS were guided in by Leia. _She lay there seemingly healed but half weakened due to blood loss a month ago. As a result of the blood loss, she slipped into a coma. A month under Hapes medical care did help but the rest was eventually up to her. Tubes were injected into her like some mutant kraken, providing aid rather than distress. The monitors serving as the many eyes of the kraken, informing of her various physical and mental faculties._ Going to her left side, I sat cradling her left hand and nudged my way inside of her mind. _It was hard at first because she was pumped full of various drugs and stimulants. Eventually, I made contact and it was blurry but as I got further in, my vision cleared and what I saw would frighten a Jedi Master and please a Vong warlord._

 _The mind of Naomi April Maddox_

 _Death, blood, and screaming surrounded me in a whirlwind of chaos. I saw a little boy named Zeph being executed in front of her, parents slain in a long a forgotten war, her induction into the Jedi Order's Honorguard, her infiltration of Clan Beyvox, her slaughtering Jedi and Sith alike, being imprisoned in my lightsaber, ending with her attack on Myrkr. Looking down at my gut, I touched it and blood fell on my fingertips. In front of me stood Naomi, bleeding profusely and smiling just like my dream. Blinking, the blood was gone but the smile remained.  
"I'm ready to wake up now" Naomi said simply and taking my hand, reality snapped into focus. _

Back in the hospital room, I looked at Naomi's happy peaceful face, feeling hot tears running down my face.

"Thanks for bringing me back" She managed, after pulling the oxygen tube from her mouth and drinking some water.  
"Pleasure was mine. When you're up to it, I have some questions and news for you"  
"Sure thing"  
"Oh it's so good to see you awake!" Trixie beamed, taking my place as I exited the room leaving them to catch up and keep each other company. Once they'd briefly caught up, Leia showed us to our guest quarters and we retired for the night.

 _Hapes_

 _Guest quarters for Lucius and Trixie_

Enjoying the spacious accommodations, Trixie took a _much-needed_ soaking in the bath while Lucius sat in the sani-steam. _Both were weary from their travels and welcomed the creature comforts of hospitality, despite the dire urgency of their situation. Lucius worrying about how Naomi would respond to his trip to Quip and encountering Rieff. Trixie wondering what answers the Beyvox Chronicle would hold for her. Both wondering what the future held for them. Would it be good? Would it be bad? Would there be tragedy? Could they overcome the hidden obstacles lying in wait? Would she stay knowing how untamed he was? Would he hurt her and regret it?_ Then, the _hard-hitting_ questions floated to the surface. _Would Lucius leave me knowing how dangerous I truly am, once I tell him about my first love_ _and_ _reveal the parchments contents? How would Trixie react to my instability and fear of commitment to her, as well as the Order including, the possibility of fulfilling the Beyvox prophecy?_

 _I'm not meant to have someone as beautiful as her. I know he's a lot to handle but, I do want him. She should take off while she's got the chance to. I could leave him and give him the chronicle, allowing him and Naomi to sort out what to do. Naomi's more qualified to do it but what if, she really is a traitor and wants to fulfill her duty? Why did she kill Jedi_ _and_ _Sith? That makes no sense. Who was she, really? Inquisition ran rampant in their minds as they could not find answers._ Emerging from their cleansings, Trixie dried herself off and dressed in a black tank top and shorts. Lucius on the other hand, graduated from the sani-steam to the bath and soaked his weary body til the aches were gone. As she settled into bed, Trixie looked at the empty bedside and wanted him in her arms so she could sleep peacefully.

Pushing the covers back and heading to the bathroom, she knocked softly. When he didn't answer, she opened the door covering her eyes unsure if he was on full display. Casually peeking, Trixie was greeted by a fast sleeping Lucius surrounded by dissipating bubbles. A deep blush hit her face as she realized that, he was _naked._ Scrambling for his towel and shorts, Trixie off-handedly used the Force to push a small portion of water in his mouth. Two attempts later, he awoke coughing and spitting water.  
"Are you ok? You must've fallen asleep and didn't realize it. I wanted to wake you but, you looked so peaceful"  
"Ughhh I'm so lagged from Quip and the jets did wonders to ease me into comfort. Let me get out and dry off then"  
"Here's your towel and shorts then" Trixie said, holding the towel out blushing deeply as he stood up to dry off. Turning face, she left the bathroom to stand outside the doorway.  
"Thanks for waking me up, I'd hate to have neck problems in the morning"  
"No problem at all" I said, letting my hair down to my left shoulder and biting my lower lip.

 _Tugging at my hair multiple times, I had to calm my nerves and control my growing pheromones. I didn't understand why my body was suddenly hot seeing him in the tub like that. Could it be that I wanted to see all of him? An ice cold hot pang billowed in my stomach at that thought. Thinking back to what Rieff said and the parchment, the billowing sensation died away. I regretted it immediately, but I didn't want to start something that he might reject._ He came out of the bathroom, yawning and climbed into bed. I followed suit, feeling his body heat radiating off him. Scooting closer, I wrapped my right arm over his torso and scissored my leg with his.  
"Is this okay?" I asked, making sure I wasn't being _too_ smothering.  
"Mmmhmm night"  
"Goodnight dear" I sighed happily, kissing his right shoulder while snuggling into him under the blankets.

 _As Naomi regained her strength and managed to get around again, the need for medical dissipated. The mutated kraken monitors and tubes were gone, physical therapy along with Trixie's healing allowed her to walk better. Since she no longer needed medical, Naomi was moved into guest quarters of her own which provided a decent viewing. Then came the day she was ready for Lucius' inquisition._

 _Hapes_

 _Naomi's guest quarters_

Naomi was adorned in a maroon sleeveless shirt and pants that fitted her comfortably, since her old clothes were torn and destroyed from her confrontation on Myrkr a month previously. Her hair was in a long ponytail, lying on her left shoulder as she sat in the cream-colored room. Lucius knocked on her door and he decided on wearing his Corellian Army uniform.  
"Come in! come in! I have missed you" Naomi said, rising from the corner chair and he entered the room embracing her welcoming arms. As they sat down, Lucius unbuttoned his blue and white blood striped jacket draping it on the back of his chair. The relaxing ocean breeze ventilation gently graced them with comfort as they talked.  
"How's therapy coming?"  
"It's been amazing! I just didn't expect to slip into a coma as a result of my injuries sustained. Guess I'm truly out of practice, huh?"  
"Always expect the unexpected, no matter what"  
"This is also true. What did you wanna ask me?"  
"I recently went to a planet named Quip, in the Briole System in search of answers to questions I had about my tattoo. I ended up getting more questions than answers. I also ran into someone who was familiar to you. Does the name _Rieff_ ring a bell?" 

"I haven't heard that name for quite some time but yes, I do know her. What did she have to say about me?"  
"Called you a _traitor_ which surprised me and Trixie; she kinda stowed away on my ship without me knowing."  
"Well that girl loves you even if she's highly naïve. Is Rieff doing good on Quip?"  
"Yeah that much is true and Rieff is actually _dead_. Her Force ghost is something to truly behold though"  
"Even in death, she's stubborn to let go. In her eyes, I can see why she'd call me a traitor. _I was a traitor because I was a spy for the Order._ What did she say exactly? I'm curious before I continue" Naomi confessed briefly.  
"That she saw you, Trent, and this Raven character. Trent went down by Raven's lightning and you disappeared from sight. She blames you for Trent's death."  
"Ahh I can see how she'd interpret that and now, I know where she was at during the fight. The Order commissioned one of the Honorguard to infiltrate Clan Beyvox to determine their strength and ultimate goal."  
"Which was?"  
"Total conquest. Trent Draken, the leader, envisioned a world where only the strongest Jedi and Sith would unite one banner and would usher in a new era of dominance by wiping out the military forces universe wide. Replacing them with Clan Beyvox as true law and order."  
"Sounds smart and brutish, what went wrong?"  
"One of his disciples, Raven, challenged his command. Raven's ideology and philosophy was similar to Trent's but more _sinister. He was for the clan being law and order but slaughtering all the weaklings so that only the strong would survive and serve Beyvox for eternity._ Trent argued that it wouldn't work because you'd need slave labor in the lesser beings and that Beyvox's focus should be on eradicating the Sith or Jedi first."  
"I'm starting to not like my ancestors"  
"Oh it gets _worse._ I am also a _Revanite_ and this was long before I was inducted into the Honorguard. I admired Revan's courage and inspiration to do what's right when the Order would do nothing. Trent echoed some of what Revan was about, that beautiful charisma and his intensity. _Those drew me to him like a ship falling into a black hole."  
_ "You had an _affair_ with him, didn't you?" 

"Yes, I did. I semi regret it but its done and over with. I pissed off Rieff because she and him were an item before I came into their collective. As time went on, _he_ developed feelings for me and I followed those feelings about three months later. I did sleep with him _once_ and if only you knew how _smoldering_ Trent could be with his aura, you'd fall under his influence too. What Rieff saw was, a man saving his love interest from certain death by imprisoning me in his lightsaber." Naomi revealed, sniffling and wiping tears away remembering Trent's sacrifice. _She really felt for him and regretted a lot but her convicted beliefs did not waver.  
_ "Rieff also said you had been revealed as a traitor, what happened with that?"  
"That would've been a week before Raven's uprising"

 _The Past_

 _3674 BBY_

 _One week before the Beyvox Clan massacre_

"Well, what do you know? We have a _traitor_ in our midst!" Rieff declared, as she circled me. _I was unceremoniously pushed to the ground by Trent, bound by rope and gagged. It was night time and bonfires blazed proudly in the darkness.  
_ " _RIEFF!"_ Trent barked, stepping past me to confront her.  
"Its what she is Trent! I told you _not_ to trust someone so easily and look what happened: she's a mole for the Jedi Order!"  
"Where's your proof?"  
"I went into her tent and found this" Rieff countered, producing a communicator and datapad. _Oh no, not my personal journal entries!_ I thought as she brandished them for all to see.  
"What is on them?"  
"Our tech found a _steamy_ entry about how you remind her of Revan and there's another one detailing her plans to notify the Order for extraction a week from now" Trent looked at the sky, as he wheeled around to face me. _I could feel the weight of his smoldering gaze and for the first time, I looked away in shame._  
"Naomi, is this true?" He reached down, tugging the gag away so I could speak.  
"I can expl—"  
"After all I did for you! I saved you from that Jedi and Sith a year ago, brought you into my _family_ , my _clan_ , my—" he was gonna say _bedchamber_ but instead, beat his chest twice and said, " _heart_ and this is how you repay my _hospitality?"_  
"Why was she going through _my things_?"  
"Never trust an _outsider!"_  
"Shut it, Rieff"  
"Look for yourself, Trent! She's planning on bringing the Order here to be _rescued_ not for slaughter" Rieff seethed, pushing the datapad into his hand for him to read. He took it and scanned the entries that were unlocked. _I watched his gaze soften, nostrils flare lightly as he dropped my datapad and crushed it beneath his boot. All my notes and research of the clan gone._

"You're part of the Honorguard? No wonder you played hard to get" Trent smirked, stirring chuckles from the clan.  
"You _fucked_ her?"  
" _YOU DARE QUESTION WHOM I TAKE INTO MY BED? I AM YOUR CLAN LEADER AND WHAT I DO IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH WHO I LAY WITH?!"_ Trent bellowed at Rieff, seizing by the throat and hoisting her in the air while addressing the clan. The clan shook their heads, taking a step or two back in fear.  
"Let me go"  
"Tell them who's your leader"  
"I can't breathe" Rieff wheezed.  
" _I'll crush your windpipe, now give an answer"_  
"You are!" Rieff managed in a strained voice and Trent dropped her to the ground. _That was Trent: dangerously charismatic, egotistical, and smolderingly addictive. What he did next with me, still has me reeling recalling it._ He stood me up, cut my bindings and walked me to the center of the group where the biggest bonfire burned brightly. The intense heat caused me to sweat immediately but his words, made me quake to my bones. 

" _Naomi has been labeled and discovered to be a traitor, I should kill her right here and now, no?" the clan grumbled and nodded in agreement, so he went on. "But I'm not going to and I'll tell you why. When I came upon her, she was barely holding her own against a Jedi and Sith_. _I helped her dispatch them with swiftness and efficiency. In that exchange, I knew she wanted to part of the might that is Clan Beyvox! But there's the evidence of treachery and treachery is what a Sith exudes. Tell me, no, tell Clan Beyvox where your true loyalties lie. Are you the Order's Honorguard dog or a blossoming neophyte member of Clan Beyvox?"_

 _The Present  
Hapes, Naomi's guest quarters_

I came out of my revelry and looked at Lucius as he waited for the outcome of his question. _Do I tell him everything or keep some things from him still? Less is better in this situation.  
_ "I was spared for the time being. Then the following week, Lord Raven's uprising and you know the rest"  
"She also said, that I resembled my father or at least could pass for him. Did you know if there's any truth to that?"  
"I don't really remember honestly. I know there was an album or something that held everything dealing with the clan itself"  
"You mean the _Beyvox Chronicle?"_  
"That's the name! wait, you're telling me Rieff kept that chronicle safe and sound all these centuries?"  
"She was hunted by Lord Raven too. Escaping to Quip and laying low for years until her death and in her ghost years, she trained and met various visitors. I was her last student to undergo her training regimen"  
"Oh I remember that! None could best Beyvox's Shieldmaiden and Quartermaster"  
" _But, he did and with flying colors I might add"_ Rieff said, appearing beside Lucius startling both of them.

" _How_?"  
"Check your left pocket" She said with a smile, he did and procured a small pebble.  
"What is this?"  
"My pinky toe. My essence is willed to my bones so, I snuck the smallest piece of me into your uniform and I heard everything since you started talking."  
"Rieff, you still holding a grudge?"  
"No, not anymore it has been centuries after all. I made peace with your betrayal long after I landed on Quip."  
"Have you read the Chronicle yet?" Naomi asked me.  
"No, she gave it to Trixie to read first because it's not time for me to read it yet"  
"Rieff, why can't he read it if it's last living member?"  
"I don't think he's ready to read what we stood for. There's still more to be revealed in the road ahead for him and what I saw, doesn't involve the Chronicle's influence"  
"Are you scared of what I'll read?"  
"Not scared Lucius, I don't want who you are now fading into obsolescence."  
"What's in that book you _don't_ want me knowing?" Rieff came around, kneeling in front of him. _I watched his face contort into confusion laced anger and building anxiety. I made that same mask when Trent killed that Jedi and Sith.  
_

"Calm yourself Lucius, it's nothing against you. Its my master/apprentice mindset kicking in with the book. I want you to know our history but as I revealed Trent's vision to you—"  
"Wait, you told him about the vision?"  
"Yes Naomi, I did. How could I keep something like _that_ from him? I also told him about Lord Raven destroying all records as well. That chronicle is all that remains of Beyvox's _existence_. I'd like him to look at it with a rational head instead of mixed emotions." Rieff said, turning to sit beside Naomi.  
"Even I glanced at it once or twice, so I know what it contains but not the full scope"  
"Look at him Naomi, _really_ look at him. He's still a boy who's just discovered over the course of a month, that he might be the catalyst to Trent's vision. You didn't see his _raw power_ in my lessons, he still needs training. Imagine him going up against Lord Raven, he'd be _slaughtered_ in a heartbeat! There are things he needs to know now and things for later, it's about preparing for the now versus overloading him to the point of mental collapse." Rieff concluded, looking at me and she was right. _Lucius wasn't ready for the full magnitude of what the book held. Sure, it might have the answers he's seeking but for now, more training is needed._

"I can handle it, why don't you believe me?"  
"Lucius, remember the mountain?"  
"What about a mountain?" I inquired and both of them got quiet.  
"I lifted a mountain and nearly killed myself doing it" Lucius admitted, with mild shame eyes downcast.  
"Because you responded with brute force instead of compassion and reason"  
"Whoa! An _entire_ mountain? That's pretty damn strong"  
"It's also where I'm buried so I sorta blocked his efforts. In the end, he broke my hold and lifted it to his height. He discovered my heart and put it back with great care."  
"So what was the final lesson you learned?" I asked curious as to how she taught him.  
" _Never use force against force and even in my eventual demise, I can still teach old things to newcomers_ "  
" _Wow, that is_ _deep_ " I remarked, sitting back letting the gravity of his words echo in my head.  
"That's how the teachings of Beyvox are: accept all knowledge and pass it on as necessary. Some knowledge isn't that important at the time but in the future, it might be the most valuable asset needed." Rieff remarked, standing up to pat my left knee and smile. 

"What is the deal with this Trent?"  
"What about him exactly?"  
"Naomi says he's smoldering and that you two were an item. I'm just trying to understand who he truly is and such"  
"When I told you that you resembled him, you _really_ have his eyes and stature but not his nature. Trent Draken was a force to be reckoned with. He was charismatic, loving, nurturing, and true leader. I remember how _passionate_ he was and that's what drew me to him before Naomi came along"  
"I knew it, you're still jealous after all these years! I didn't plan on it and you know how _seductively_ egotistical, violent, and anarchist he could be. There was a point where I was ready to join Beyvox but, I didn't. He made it seem so _easy_ to just conquer all those who oppose us! All those laid out plans for usurpation and ambuscade gone to dust because of Raven's uprising. Trent was the leader that would've led Beyvox, shaping the galaxy into his own personal playground. Instead, he was slaughtered _saving_ me and in a last-ditch effort, he cast a spell that trapped me safely in his lightsaber for centuries. Where were you at? Hiding behind the rubble too _scared_ to do anything. I could've left when he spared my life but I didn't. I stayed and helped takedown some of Raven's followers. _We both watched the man we loved die in cold blood, but only one of us tried to stop it."_ Naomi shot back, rising from her seat fuming as fresh tears ran down her face.

" _You were only a quick fling to him, nothing more. I was his_ _WIFE_ _!"_  
" _How dare you—"_

"Stop it, both of you! He's _DEAD._ You're _DEAD_. Let go and move on the shit is over with! I came here for questions, not to hear you two bicker over a dead lover" I growled, sighing heavily. Rieff put her hands up and turned her back to both of us. Naomi looked at me in stark realization, started to make the same gesture but stopped herself and took a long pause before speaking.  
"He's right. As much as I like to prove him wrong, Lucius is _right_. We both love a dead man who's not coming back, Rieff we both need to make _peace_ with that and each other." Naomi replied and it was a good half hour before Rieff said anything.  
"Okay, you're right. Its just after all these centuries knowing you survived and he didn't, really hurts even if I'm _dead_. I don't hate you, its Trent I'm angry with for showing you off like he did with me."  
"Does that mean we can squash this jealously? Because there's a lot at stake here"  
"Yes, I can. What about you Rieff?"  
"It'll take some time but yes, I'll be okay" Naomi held out her arms and Rieff reluctantly accepted her hug. After their hug, Rieff left the two of them alone to talk more.

"Do you regret the choices you made?"  
"No, not really. My training and knowledge helped me excel to becoming Honorguard. I infiltrated a dangerous cult and died trying to stop it. My path was not an easy one but, it was very eye-opening."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Me and you are from different eras but the battlefield is the same. The Jedi standby with a passive-aggressive stance while the Sith or whatever evil roams free. You haven't been on the frontlines and heard the civilians side of things. They would rather take protection from the cartels over a Jedi or Sith occupation."  
"But that's not what they do"  
"You sure about that? How many times have the Jedi stayed behind to help rebuild a destroyed village? Sure, they help clean up _their_ mess but _never_ the civilian side of it. The Sith come in and offer dictatorship with provisions in exchange for loyalty. At least bounty hunters clean their targets up and leave no trace unless their contracts state otherwise. So, who are the heroes and who are the villains? Both offer goods and services from various standpoints."  
"That's a valid yet twisted viewpoint and a lot to think on"  
"I know it is. So, what would Beyvox offer to civilians?"  
"Protection from Jedi and Sith, provisions, and help rebuilding what's been destroyed. Beyvox wouldn't want worshipped, though they'd offer training for those who wanted to learn their ways."

 _I watched him absorb all I was telling him at the same time, he was analyzing my body language and tone to see if I was lying. Shaking his head, he knew I was telling the truth. I might've been in the clan for a short tenure but, I knew how they worked in the year I spent with them. I felt so at home and knew I shouldn't feel that way._  
"If your original charge was to destroy Beyvox, does that mean you're gonna end me?"  
"Lucius, it's a different time—"  
"No, you have a charge to fulfill. Now, are you gonna end the last living descendant of Clan Beyvox?" _I matched his gaze and felt my constitution waver under the weight of his question. He was right, I had a duty that I was obligated to fulfill. On the other hand, that was over 2,000 years ago and he saved my life by releasing me. If anything, I owe him a debt which sort of nullifies my original charge._  
"I am in your debt for saving me, that's what it boils down to. I'm not gonna kill you because I don't think you're gonna raise Beyvox from its ashes."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, Lucius, I'm positive. Besides, you've got so much going on and I sense your significant other approaching"

Minutes later, Trixie knocked on the door and we got up to greet her. She kissed me and I noticed she was sweating.  
"What have you been up to?"  
"Training and jogging around the area, you?"  
"Getting more questions answered for the most part, I gotta go"  
"Well, I'll come with you"  
"No, stay here" I said, walking out of the room and Trixie started to follow confused.  
"Can't you tell me what's going on?"

" _No. Go home with Han and them I need time to myself"_  
"Was it something I did?"  
"Yes and no" I shot back.  
"Can't you just tell me what's wrong?" She said, choking back sobs at this point. _Just stop following Trixie, please just stop._  
"I'm _done._ Just go back to Naomi and stop following me!" I shouted in her face and resumed my pace away from her, avoiding my impending anxiety attack.  
"Damn you then!" She cried, running down the glass encased hallway with Naomi in tow.

 _I ran in the other direction to the garden balcony and noticed the moon was full in the iridescent night. The balcony was five feet up from the garden so the plant life that was luminous, shimmered in the moon's rays. I vomited and cried for a time, unsure of how to handle everything I was told. A centuries old lover's quarrel, Naomi's part in Beyvox, what lie in the pages of the Beyvox Chronicle, Trixie, and my destiny._ I heard approaching footsteps and immediately barked, "Go away Trixie!"  
"Nope, not Trixie. Last time I checked though, she was sobbing incoherently to Naomi" I turned and saw it was Jaina Solo, in her flight suit curious as to what was going on.  
"I didn't mean to upset her; I just need time alone for a while"  
"I understand that but what is the problem with Trixie?" Jaina said, coming to stand beside me overviewing the landscape.  
"The visions of the future involving her, I must stay- _no- distance_ myself from her" I confessed, losing my composure.  
"Let me see what you saw then" Jaina kindly offered and I felt her presence in my head. Breaking off, she panted and blew a sigh.  
"Don't _ever_ show Trixie what you saw, much less Naomi"  
"My god, I feel so bad for you and I won't"  
"Good" and I departed, jumping over the balcony I headed for my ship.

 _Hapes Hangar bay_

 _Minutes later_

Firing up the controls, he threw the engines into gear and someone called his name. Looking outside the cockpit viewport, 3PO & D-MAS came walking towards the Javelin.  
"What in the hell?" I said, looking at the two of them shuffling inside, the ramp closing up.  
"Let me guess: Han's idea?"  
"That is correct sir" the golden protocol droid confirmed, as Lucius lifted off.  
"I'm detecting elevated adrenaline levels and your blood is pumping at a higher rate than usual" D-MAS spoke, having done a passive scan of me.  
"Let me get us into hyperspace and we'll talk" I said, pushing my emotions down, guided the ship into orbit, punched in the coordinates for Coruscant, and went into hyperspace.  
" _Please come back, don't leave me"_ Trixie pleaded at the viewport, watching his ship streak into hyperspace and succumbed to heaving confused sobs again.  
" _Time will tell, my love"_ He uttered, look at Hapes before it disappeared into starlines.

 _Hyperspace enroute to Coruscant_

 _Aboard the Javelin_

Locking in the autopilot and coming into the cargo area, I crashed on the bench hyperventilating.  
"Lucius, look at me. You got to _calm down_ and focus on my voice alright?" D-MAS said, coming to my side, placing his left hand over my mouth which had transformed into an oxygen mask. I breathed in the fresh air and groaned, taking note he added a relaxer to the mix. I leaned against him, as the oxygen mix changed to a mild stimulant and I slowly felt myself calm down. He took my pulse with his left then, rubbed my back gently.  
"Guhhhh I hate that shit"  
"So, what caused it this time?"  
"Trixie, Naomi, Beyvox" I managed, shuddering as my breathing worked to regulate itself.  
"Why Trixie? Are you two having problems?"  
"It's more like I don't want her involved with what might happen"  
"And what would that be?" D-MAS asked and I filled him in on what had transpired from Quip til now.  
"Oh my that is a _lot_ to digest" 3PO said, sitting down on the bench beside D-MAS.  
"My thoughts exactly and it's all I've been trying to work through but, it's overwhelming"  
"By pushing Trixie away, you think you're gonna make this centuries old prophecy _and_ current vision not happen?"  
"Yes, that is my plan"

"It's a _shit_ plan Lucius, even you know that. You've seen how impulsive Trixie is how much do you wanna bet she's gonna find a way to come after you?" 

"She'll _try_ but won't get far"  
"Why's that?"  
"My audio picked up your argument and I believe you told her to go with Captain Solo"  
" _Bingo"_  
"I'm lost" D-MAS said, retracting the oxygen mask and moving back to face me.  
"Han isn't the type to just jump for anyone. He _won't_ take the Falcon to pursue me, not until he's heard all the facts. Isn't that right, 3PO?"  
"Correct. Captain Solo is particular about where the Millennium Falcon goes and what the cargo is. Sending mistress Trixie to him is a good suggestion. I calculate a 98.3% chance he will not be pursuing us"  
"Ahh that makes sense now. Stubborn won't crack to crying and since there's other adults involved, she'll have her hands full"  
"Yep. I just need to blow off steam and take a break from whatever me and her have. It's not personal and she knows this deep down. I'm just hoping they'll be able to show her the common-sense scenario that I can't"  
"Because she'll think it's some form of rejection? You humans are strange creatures" D-MAS laughed shortly.  
"You droids are funny because you're always in need of constant repair" I snickered.  
"Master Draken is correct, we do need repairs and upgrades on a daily basis" 3PO remarked. Me and D-MAS looked at each other and started laughing.

 _Hapes  
Aboard the Millennium Falcon_

"I said _NO_ and that's final!" came a stern response from Han Solo directed at Trixie Benine. She was trying to get him to go after Lucius and he wouldn't budge. Trixie started to raise her left hand and Leia intervened, putting her hand back at its previous position.  
"There will be _no_ Force persuasion used either young lady! Talk to us and tell us what's going on"  
"He was talking to Naomi and when I came in to see how he was, he stormed off and told me to stay behind because he was done with me and that I'm to stay away from him. Why would he say something like that? Isn't my love for him enough?" and Trixie collapsed back into sobbing again, holding her face. _I had to admit, I really feel for the kid's broken heart but to go rushing off isn't gonna solve anything. I learned that_ _many_ _times in the past and present. I'm not taking the Falcon anywhere until I see fit._  
"Dear, I'm sure your love is enough for him but whatever he's going through now, he needs to do alone. You can't always intervene, that never solves anything it only makes it worse" Leia explained, comforting her as only a mother could.  
"Trixie, I want you to know that this _might be_ partially my fault" Naomi said, coming around to sit on the floor in front of her. 

"How do you mean?"  
"I had told him about my part in Beyvox and what not" Naomi said and proceeded to go into the shortened version of events.  
"I can see how that would affect his judgment and push her away" Leia said, nodding and guided Trixie into a sitting position as she stopped crying.  
"But why wouldn't he just tell me all that?"  
"He doesn't want you to lose you and he wants to sort this out alone. It's how he deals with internal conflict, Trent was like that too. He'd encounter problems, consult others but deal with it in his own way" At that moment, Jaina came into the common area then backpedaled after seeing Trixie.  
"Freeze!" Han said to his daughter and Jaina swore under her breath.  
"Why does that always work?" Jaina said, turning around to face her father.  
"I don't know but I kinda like it and I hope it works when I'm an old man. Why did you start to leave?"  
"Honey, if you have something to add please, tell us" Leia said, turning to face her.

"Damn, double parental inquisition! I am sworn to silence as a promise to Lucius"  
"What did he tell you that you can't share?" Trixie asked, locking gazes with her.  
"I can't tell you, I made a promise and given the general atmosphere, I don't wanna set you off"  
"That's it, young lady you're—"  
"Hold on Han, let's not be _hasty_ here. Jaina, is it blaster wound bad or supernova bad?" 

"Based on Trixie's aura in the Force, multiple supernovas"  
"Was it about Rieff?" this coming from Naomi.  
"Yes"  
"Ahh say no more"  
"Why can't I know? Why did he trust you to keep it a secret? _that's not fair"_  
"It may seem unfair to you and I understand where you're coming from but, trust me when I say he's thinking of you. Just give him time and space before bombarding him with questions." _It's not fair being kept in the dark like this. I just want to be able to hold him like on Quip in the mineral spring and when we went to sleep last night. I felt him at such ease yet he was tense underneath it. I just want him to come back to me, safe and sound.  
"_Alright so, it's settled then. You're gonna give Lucius his space and the Falcon stays put til further notice"  
"Actually, if it's not _too much_ trouble I could use a lift to Coruscant in a week" Naomi gently imposed.

"That's fair. Gives us time to take in the sights and relax for a bit"  
"It also gives me and Trixie time to talk as well"

 _Hyperspace  
Aboard the Javelin _

"What are the problems with Naomi and Beyvox then?" D-MAS inquired, continuing his line of questioning.  
"Naomi seems like she's being fully honest but, I feel like she's still hiding things from me. Whether they're good or bad, I do not know time will tell. As for Beyvox, I have no idea how to process all this knowledge I've learned in the past month. Being the last living heir to a deadly vision predicated by my ancestor, is more than I can truly handle. I love the sword but I don't wanna be associated with my ancestor's legacy. Trent's ideals are so captivating that I can't believe he would have the cunning for such a wild concept. Lord Raven's ideals were even worse and here I am, _the future tip of the spear unknowing of what to do next_. _Am I truly fated to these double visions of doom? Or is there a way out of it altogether?_ I just wish I'd never found out about my tattoo or met Trixie, maybe. I'm only 19 and I've been handed more bombs that an adult would be able to deal with." He confessed, looking over his lightsaber fresh tears streaming as he tried to find reason in his madness. Holding one end under his chin, Lucius cried and I reached out, taking it from him before he activated it.  
"That is _not_ the way to solve problems, Lucius." the medical droid said, shocked his master would consider suicide an alternative to dealing with his problems.

"What do I do then?"  
"Go on a hunt or something. We're five hours out from Coruscant, why don't you take a small nap til we make orbit?"  
"Yeah I guess so"

 _Hapes  
Naomi's guest quarters _

_The next day_

 _Trixie had spent the night with Naomi so she could keep an eye on her. Most of the evening following Lucius' departure, they talked. Naomi and Jaina broke down what Lucius had been keeping from her. She didn't take the news too well but understood where he was coming from. It was hard for her to comprehend until, Naomi told her about her and Trent's affair. That helped a little bit to ease her broken heart but not knowing if Lucius was okay, kept her on edge._ Naomi invited her to breakfast and she barely ate, sitting in chair and staring absently into space. In the afternoon, they spared and Naomi tried to make small talk with zero results from Trixie. After their sparring session, they retreated to her quarters and Naomi tried one more time to get through to Trixie.  
"You know, I'm sure Lucius is totally alright. We're going back to Coruscant in two days and that's a plus. You can't withdraw like this because he pushed you away, Lucius _needs_ time to process all this and he's also keeping you safe."  
"I don't know how to handle this being sidelined, it sucks"  
"I was sidelined for over _2,000_ years! All my friends are dead and gone; I'd be surprised if I had _any_ relatives alive in this era"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Trixie said, turning to face her causing Naomi to stop brushing her hair out. Since the two of them had taken separate showers, they were cloaked in white bath robes.

"It's fine, I just have to remember that I was once crazy in love like you are now" 

"Tell me more about Trent" Trixie asked, as Naomi finished brushing her hair and passed her the brush. Switching places, Naomi unraveled her damp hair from her towel setting it on the chair in front of her.  
"He was a force to be reckoned with and a _really_ good kisser too"  
"I kinda wish I'd met this Trent myself, see how—"  
"No, you really don't. He may have been _smolderingly_ attractive but, his ego driven madness always kept me at bay. Til one day, I let my guard down and I drank of his dominating persona. It was everything I'd thought he'd be but, I immediately regretted it after it was done."  
"You think, if I'm fully open with Lucius I might end up like you in a sense?"  
"I don't know honestly Trixie. Given how you're obsessively attached, you might push him further away or something worse. I can't really say I'm only going based off what I've seen and know from personal experience."  
"Speaking of experience, what happened between you and Trent?"  
" _He spared my life and let me go. I had set out the day of Lord Raven's uprising I sensed something was wrong as I came to the sloping ridge, turning around I went back to see what was wrong. Coming back, I intercepted some members of Beyvox who had turned on each other, lending aid to those who were still loyal to Trent. Going to the center of camp, I saw Raven and his followers dispatching Trent's like flies, you know the rest of it_." 

"Wow, I can't believe Raven betrayed Trent like that!"  
"I can, but that time is over now. I still miss Trent but not his maniacal ways just the person he used to be."  
"I understand that somewhat, I just hope Lucius doesn't follow down either of their paths"  
"Given how he is now, I don't think he'll go _that_ far. At most, he probably blew off some much- needed steam to calm down"

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple_

 _Twenty-four hours earlier_

 _The Javelin arrived and they disembarked, going their separate ways. D-MAS led 3PO into the Temple while Lucius, wandered the depths of the Jedi Temple until he entered Lower Coruscant. Lower Coruscant was still in worse shape as opposed to the upper areas. Still showing signs of Vong shaping and its residents huddled or dead. I was still pissed off and needed to vent properly. Kicking debris didn't help but, it did attract the attention of three Vong on patrol._ The three warriors were in full armor, amphistaffs at the ready and pointed at me, sneering. I matched the leader's advancement towards me, lightsaber and Beyvox sword in hand, ready to inflict as much violence I could against these gargantuan bastards. As we clashed, the oddest thing happened. _When the sword and amphistaff collided, the amphistaff_ _broke_ _in half, spraying dark green fluid everywhere._  
"You Jeedai scum! You broke my weapon how did you do it?!" the leader barked, resorting to downward swings that I dodged narrowly.  
"I don't know; I don't fucking care but, I like my new toy!" The other two Vong had come at me from either side. Dropping into a split, I thrusted upwards to impale Beyvox into the right Vong. Twisting hard as I could, I yanked the blade back out watching blood and gore flow lightly. Preparing for a final blow, I was cut off by left Vong who punted me down at which point, the sword went flying into a nearby wall. My lightsaber went behind me some distance and clattered against the debris.

Left Vong pulled my arms back to near breaking point with only _one hand,_ holding my head up with the other hand. The leader began pummeling and cursing at me in Vong for a short time. Crouching down, he grabbed my chin and said with _horrible breath_ , _"How did you break my weapon, Jeedai filth?!"  
_ "I don't know, you Vong punk! You make me sick to my stomach with your ugly ass looks!" _That didn't really help. Course if I'd said something about his mother, I wouldn't be telling you my story anymore._ He tore my shirt open and kicked my gut _viciously,_ I barely had time to put up a decent Force barrier to lessen the blow. If I hadn't, I'd be dead. Blood spilling from my mouth, I knew something was broken and ruptured.  
"How did you do it? Stop testing my patience!" barked the leader again. _By this point, my arms were on fire from being restrained as they were._  
" _Go kiss a Hutt you, filthy bastard_!" I bellowed laughing at the three of them. The leader picked up the pointy half of his staff and drove it home, deep in my gut and left. _I fell to my hands, gasping and bleeding. Yup, he struck a kidney. Grimacing, I picked myself up and groaned yanking the staff out. I summoned the full power of the Force that I could muster, to hurl the staff at the leader's head. It found gory purchase with a sickening THAWP. Chuckling, I collapsed momentarily, vision blurred._

 _I heard running feet, a lightsaber, fighting, and a dying scream. That dying scream signified the duo were dead. Passing out, I awoke sometime later to see, Tahiri sitting cross-legged in front of me. She was examining my sword with great interest.  
"_Pretty neat, ain't it?" I asked, feeling the mild coldness creeping about but, she'd lit a fire inside an abandoned apartment.  
"An extraordinary weapon, this is" She ejaculated as I sat halfway up, to get warmer. Noticing what I was doing, she came over to help me.  
"Thanks"  
"I tended to your wounds best I could. Stopped the rupture but you're gonna need some surgery." Tahiri said thoughtfully with a smile.  
"That's good news"  
"There's something odd about you Lucius"  
"Oh really, what do you mean?"  
"Just your whole aura is shrouded in mystery" and I told her everything that had happened.  
"…and that's why I decided to go in search of Vong"  
"Personal vengeance doesn't help one bit. When I lost Anakin, I was a wreck but I recovered from it. So, I do understand what you're going through." 

"No, you don't _aaahhh!"_ the pain in my gut was burning hotter than a desert.  
"It's the venom! Maybe I can siphon it out" I gritted through my teeth, sweat glazing my face. Spreading my right hand over my wound, I felt my body lurch as a bright light glowed over the wound. After a grueling half hour, the venom was on the floor in front of me. _That'll be one less thing to worry about._ Calling my lightsaber to my hand, I stabbed the puddle with one lance watching it sizzle away into vapor. _I didn't mind her handling my sword so I managed to reveal my back to her, showing the mark of Clan Beyvox.  
_ "I can't believe _you're_ the last living member!" exclaimed Tahiri and after talking a little bit more, we made our way back to the temple.

 _Coruscant_

 _Inside the Jedi Temple_

 _After stopping in my quarters to get some items, Tahiri helped me to the med bay. I was put into a bacta tank for a day and a half so I could heal properly from my internal injuries. As I floated in the tank, I meditated and focused on healing faster. D-MAS visited and shook his head at me when I was awake. As I meditated, I replayed current events and did my best to not focus on Trixie._

 _Present day, Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Lucius Draken_

I had been released from my bacta treatment and was feeling refreshed but still aching in different places. Scanning my room, I noticed nothing was out of place. Matter of fact, it was _neat and clean. When I left, it was mildly disheveled but apparently someone had cleaned it up without my permission._  
"Hurts, don't it?" Lana said, emerging from my doorway clad in taupe and carmine robes.  
"What are you talking about and did you clean my room?"  
"Separating yourself from Trixie and yes, I did. Thought I'd be nice and give you a warm welcome"  
"Yeah it does but I have to. If anyone needs me, I'll be at my apartment" I remarked, gathering my things and headed inside with Lana standing there.  
"Wait five minutes over there" Lana said, pointing to a shadowed corner and I gave her a curious gaze but she insistently urged me to the corner. I did and as the five minutes passed, _Trixie_ came around the corner, sniffling softly. Lana came into my quarters then, shutting and locking the door.  
"She's been doing that since she got back, hoping to catch you. Thankfully, she didn't hear about your little _stint_. Lucius, don't you even _care_ about what you're doing?" Lana spoke, as I headed to my balcony where my air bike was parked.  
"Look, you don't understand. I'm doing this because I don't wanna lose her and it's easier like this. I'm not the bad guy here; I'm trying to prevent shit from coming true"  
"Even if it means her death?" 

"What are you talking about?"  
"Go talk to her before she hurts herself! Did you know she can use _Force_ _Lightning_?" _Now that caught my attention. I didn't know she was able to wield a Sith ability.  
_ "No, I didn't. I haven't spoken to her since Hapes. When did this start?"  
"Naomi said it happened on the way back from Hapes. Thanks to you, separating yourself from Trixie caused her anxiety to manifest that ability."  
"I'm still _not_ going. I need to keep her away from me, so the visions I've seen and heard won't happen. This is me being loving. If it seems like I'm a dick, so be it. Trixie can get help in controlling her newfound ability but I'm not ready for her not in the least bit." I explained, keying the ignition and Lana Force grabbed my keys, shutting it off.  
"Go to her _now!"_ Lana commanded and I was growing frustrated. _Who was she to tell me what to do?_ Reaching out and flicking my wrist, my keys flew back into my grip.  
"You _don't_ tell me what to do. I get you're trying to be a good friend but, it's not helping. Tell her half a month; half a month at my apartment.  
" _Fine"_ and she ran off while I keyed the engine over, heading for my apartment.

 _Coruscant_

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

 _127_ _th_ _floor, 29a_

 _I arrived safely, dropping my things in my bedroom and parking my air bike against the wall. I showered and changed clothes but didn't feel any better. I laid down on my long azure-colored couch, twirling my sword absent-mindedly. What was my purpose in the Order? What is my destiny? How do I handle Trixie's newfound ability? What needs do I have to fulfill yet? All of these questions racked my head as I drifted off. Rising up from a harsh nightmare, he wandered over to the viewport and looked out. The sun wasn't out yet however, short flame bursts on the ground below signified Flamethrower crews. They were burning off the moss that had grown onto the buildings. Steadfast, the burner crews worked short and long shifts to make Coruscant livable again for all species._

 _Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Lucius Draken_

" _Did he really say that?" Trixie said happily.  
"_Yes, he did" Lana said, catching Trixie making her usual pass by his quarters.  
"He said to wait half a month then go see him at his apartment"  
"Oh I feel _so much_ better now!" Trixie exclaimed.  
"I know why he's upset"  
"So do I"  
"How did you find out?" Lana asked puzzled.  
"Jaina and Naomi caved and told me the full extent of what had happened"  
"Ohhh ok"  
"Thanks for being a good friend when I needed one"  
"No problem. I'm here for you and everybody else. Now, I need you to do me a favor"  
"What's that?"  
" _Stop coming by his quarters like a lost puppy. It's making you look desperate and while no one has noticed, I have."_ Trixie blushed in shame and nodded as Lana bid her goodnight, heading off to bed. Trixie fell asleep some time later, _very relieved_ at hearing the news regarding Lucius. Trixie's studies went a lot more smoothly as a result and Naomi was back to full strength and training well. However, Master Vahjar, was _not_ pleased with Lucius one bit. A week before she was due to visit, Lucius' master paid his pupil a visit.

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

 _127_ _th_ _floor, Apt 29a_

"Come in!" Lucius called, hearing knocking at his door.

"I am very disappointed in what you've been up to as of late!"  
"I am aware of this, Master"  
"Going to a mysterious planet _without_ your master, endangering the life of another Knight, putting yourself at risk, and most recently, taking on a trio of Vong warriors! You're so reckless and headstrong, these attributes will end up getting you _killed_ if you're not careful."  
"Yet, I've proven myself worthy of Knighthood time and again"  
"Yes, that you have especially in your latest adventure to this planet called Quip" Master Vahjar said, admiring the Beyvox Sword which lay propped against the couch.  
"That was by far, my most difficult test. I should've had you come along with me, master"  
"May I?", He asked leaning down to procure the sword for inspection and I nodded, while he continued. "If you hadn't gone without me, you wouldn't have learned those valuable lessons that Rieff person. Who knows? _I_ might've been bestowed this elegant craftsmanship of a sword."  
"I don't know about _that_ , I'm the one with the clan tattoo _and_ its last living member making me the sword bearer" I remarked with a chuckle, as he relinquished the sword to me.  
"In the end, I am glad to see you are all in one piece" He beamed, resting all four hands on my shoulders, giving a light squeeze. Master Vahjar let go of me and pushed my couch back, creating a wide space on my floor. Inviting me to sit across from him, we had a levitation session with the various objects in my apartment.

Naomi stopped by sometime later after Vahjar had left, wearing a black tunic with matching pants and her hair was braided in two ponytails. She seemed to be in a relatively neutral mood.  
"How're you doing?" She asked.  
"I'm doing good, just relaxing from my levitation session I had. How about yourself?"  
"Stomach hurts once in a while but otherwise, perfect"  
"Welcome to the club! Mine hurts from staying upright and poised, what's yours from?"  
"I was doing crunches for about an hour just for sheer fun" We talked some more and I told her about my encounter with the Vong trio, Tahiri coming to my aid, and my stance with Trixie.  
"We actually had some girl talk after you'd left. Lucius, that girl is _deeply_ in love with you and I also think she's formed a bond with you. I know where she's coming from too, I was in her shoes when I pinned for Trent. Course, he's dead now and my only regret is, I didn't tell him how I really _felt_ about him."  
"That's pretty _heavy_ , how did she take hearing that news?"  
"Trixie wished she could've met him" and we both chuckled. I held up a finger and went to my refrigerator to retrieve some juri juice for us to drink.  
"I am a terrible host, I forgot to ask if you were thirsty!"  
"It's ok and thank you for the juri juice, I haven't had this in ages!" Naomi said, taking a small sip and savored the beverage for a time before swallowing.  
"You're welcomed, my friend" I responded, patting her right knee since she sitting legs folded to her on the couch across from me.

" _Ohhh that is soo good!"_ She said, shivering at the sensation of the juri juice.  
"I know right? I usually go for random beverages though, I always make sure to have at least a pitcher of juri juice on hand."  
"That's always a good thing. I may have to come by more often just to get your juri juice"  
"I can give you a good supplier and you can have you own"  
"Nah, that's too many credits and once someone has offered me something, I only get it from them and no one else. It's a sort of safe haven thing I have"  
"Kinda like trying to find someone that'll ground you since you no longer have Trent"  
"Yeah" Naomi said, taking another sip from her glass swirling it lightly, tears brimming in her eyes.  
"Sorry, I didn't—"  
"No, it's okay. It has been hard since I fell onto your floor that day. Finding out that your former masters are dust, the lover who spared you, died before your eyes _without knowing_ how you truly felt, the ghost of your former lover is still around, the last remnant of Beyvox is alive, the sword is intact, and the chronicle too. It's been a rough adjustment period but, I'm getting there. Hell, I almost died and between us, I wanted to let go so I could be at peace."  
" _Really?"_ I said in pure shock, taking a gulp of juice and setting the glass on the maroon carpeted floor in front of me. 

"Yes, I did until you reached out for me. When you touched me in the Force, I _knew_ I wasn't ready to give up yet. There is still so _much_ for me to experience and while I miss the Old Republic, this New Republic isn't too bad I guess." Naomi said, wiping her eyes and smiling.  
"That's good to hear. I'd hate to lose you given how much we've bonded"

"Speaking of bonds, is Rieff around?"  
"No, I sent her toe back to Quip via messenger droid why?"  
"Oh ok good! Remember when she said she was Trent's wife?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Rieff was actually Trent's _concubine._ But, he treated her like an equal nonetheless"  
"So begs the question: who's his wife then?"  
"I don't know what she looks like but I remember her being called _Tyra_ "  
" _Wow! Now, that's mind boggling"_ Lucius said, pondering this new piece in the growing puzzle that was Beyvox.  
"Imagine my surprise when I found that out four months into my infiltration"  
"Time really flies when revelations are told"  
"Same here, what time is it getting to be?"  
"About 18:30 hours, why?"  
"Ohhh I didn't know it was evening already!"  
"You got a hot date or something?"  
"Mmmmm sort of. I usually prepare for my daily nude meditation by candlelight" Naomi grinned playfully.  
"Ahh I see" He said, clearing his throat and chuckling.  
"I could do it here if you'd like"  
"Oh no! Seeing you nude once by accident was enough for me" and Naomi broke into giggles, standing up.  
"Relax, I wouldn't do that to you again and Trixie would probably kill me if she knew"  
"Given her current mood, yeah I think she would" I agreed, standing up guiding my glass onto the countertop with a simple hand gesture. Walking to the door, Naomi halted at the doorway still with half a glass of juri juice to drink. 

"I'm glad you came by and talked"  
"Me too! Thank you for the banter and this excellent juri juice as well. I will return the glass forthwith"  
"That's okay, you can keep it. I hope you have a good nude candlelight meditation tonight"  
"I hope so too. You should try it out sometime, it's a freeing experience and allows to really connect with the Force more"  
"Maybe I will but I don't know"  
"You aren't very keen to my advances"  
"I've been so wrapped up in everything else, I don't even recognize flirting"  
"That's good because I know you wouldn't be able to handle it if I came onto you"  
"Why's that?"  
"I'm very forward and given how much you remind me of Trent, I would be doing it for the wrong reasons"  
"That's fair and understandable"  
"More importantly, I don't wanna come in-between you and Trixie. I read her thoughts as she slept and while she's obsessively attached, her intentions are _pure._ I think her biggest fear is rejection of what she has for you"  
"I just need time to prepare and shit"  
"And I totally get that, but she doesn't. I sensed a great _wound_ in her and since she encountered you, that wound has deepened since you pushed her away"  
"Well, next Tuesday, I'll find out what that wound is exactly"  
"Just promise me, you'll be gentle with her and go slow"  
"I promise"  
"Good, then I'll see you around Lucius" Naomi said, leaning in to kiss my left cheek and hug me then she departed.

A little while later, Lucius left his apartment and made for the Temple to spar.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Arena 5_

Punching in a special code, he entered and the doors slid shut behind him.  
"Safety on or off?" chimed the computer voice.  
"Off" and two PROXY units appeared assuming the forms of Darth Maul and Count Dooku.  
"Perfect, just how I want it" he remarked, shifting foot posturing. He had on a marsh green muscle shirt with onyx cargo pants, standard caramel scuffed combat boots garbed his feet. His saber was held in place by the chain in an X formation upon his broad chest and stomach. Beyvox in his right, he leapt in the air and grabbing his saber, he ignited the humming lance. Landing between the two opponents, the battle began. Dooku and Maul ignited their respective blades, saluting their red blades symbolizing their pledge to the Dark Side. It was a blur of Adamium and lightsaber as the three raged on. The blur of colors flashing against the reflective stone grey paneling of the room. Back kicking PROXY Dooku, his blade went wide cutting the left leg of Lucius' pants.  
"Computer deactivate Count Dooku!" I barked, holding PROXY Maul at bay. I watched as PROXY Dooku stood up and froze. PROXY Maul caught this and I took the opportunity to land a surprise elbow to his face, causing him to stumble. _I needed some breathing room that's why I cut off Dooku._ Tossing my sword into the corner and igniting the second lance of my lightsaber, PROXY Maul sneered twirling his twin lances at me.

We leapt at each other, blades clashing sending sparks everywhere. Matching move for move, the contest between them seemed deadlocked. PROXY Maul hit him with the butt of his lightsaber, following with a humming uppercut that sliced my shirt, flesh, and sparked against my chain. My chain lashed out, striking the Sith in his face. Wincing at the pain and slashing wide, I caught his lightsaber with mine but to my chagrin, he did a leg sweep making me fall onto my back. On my back, I spun my blades deflecting his attacks until I could get back on my feet. He moved in a blurred motion, knocking my lightsaber out of my grip leaving me defenseless. Force shoving him backwards, he fell back some giving me time to reach out for my sword. Armed with my secondary weapon, I prepared as he jumped for me his blade poised to cut me in half. But I hurled the sword into his left leg, crippling him as he came crashing down. The photoimaging on the downed PROXY flickered as I yanked the sword free and stabbed it in the chest, disconnecting the power source. I felt a sharp pain in my back at that same moment.

With PROXY Maul defeated, PROXY Dooku reactivated and subsequently sliced at my back. The pain was minimal and my chain moved down to my left leg. Bringing my blade around, it clashed with Dooku's and I held his lock pushing him back, one step at a time. _Though his lightsaber style was different didn't change anything for me. I had three distinct advantages over the PROXY unit: healing power, better skills, and_ _Force_ _powers._ The two of us traded cuts, thrusts, slashes, and uppercuts for the better part of an hour. _This PROXY unit's rendition of the fallen Count was incredible! It even countered my one hand stand double kicking while, my chain lashed out trying to land a blow. This fight was draining my energy just to keep the offensive tactics at bay._ Sending a Force wave at PROXY Dooku, he went into the opposing wall and slumped slightly. _I had one more trick up my sleeve. Squatting and grunting with great exertion, I felt my body split in half._

 _When I say split in half, I literally mean a copy of myself steps out of my body. It is intensely painful but as I discovered over time, the pain lessens every time I do it. This was only my second attempt. The first time I did it was a few years ago and not even my master knew of this technique. I didn't know I could perform this feat until one night, I was having extreme cramps. Rather than go to medical, I grunted and pushed for an hour until, I sat across from an exact duplicate of myself. It was a very awkward and weird conversation with myself._

My double stood beside me and shedding my shirt, I offered it to him so he could cover his lower half. He Force grabbed the lightsaber and together, we charged PROXY Dooku. Our three blades clashed furiously alternating forms, defense, and offense maneuvers. Then the _unthinkable_ happened: PROXY Dooku made a bold thrust into the right side of my chest. Both of us went down horror stricken. PROXY Dooku smiled savagely, watching us cough up blood from a punctured lung. I was dying fast and trying to keep conscious that was when my twin made the saving blow. PROXY Dooku started bringing his blade down on me but, my twin stabbed the combat droid in the gut, wrenching the blade upward cutting it in half. Sparks and liquid sprayed as PROXY Dooku clattered lifeless to the floor before us. My twin fell onto me, absorbing back into me. Groaning, I panted sweat dripping from me profusely I worked into a kneeling position. Looking at my right breast, I noticed the wound was healing slower than normal. Falling forward, I blacked out and found myself in the bacta tank _again._

 _Jedi Temple_

 _New medical wing  
Bacta tank #5 _

The new medical wing was put in where the living quarters ended. It was also maroon as opposed to its counterparts which were blue or white. D-MAS had rolled into the wing at that moment, I knocked weakly on the glass to get his attention. He turned and pressed a button, I felt the water being drained from the tank, followed by the tube being retracted. Managing to stand upright, the oxygen mask was removed from my face and I took in fresh air while being dried off. Taking a steadier breathe, I was able to breathe regularly. D-MAS gave me a robe, which I graciously wrapped myself up in and thanked the medical staff who helped. Clad in my boxers, I was still in pain but my wounds had healed. _No longer did the stench of my own charred flesh engulf my nostrils. Sure, I had new scars but they would fade over the years._  
"Do you have a death wish, sir?" D-MAS asked curiously, blue electronic eyes looking at me.  
"No" I heard arguing coming up the corridor and as they got closer, I noted the voices belonged to Naomi and Trixie. Trixie marched up to me, _belted_ me across the face, and kicked my balls hard.  
" _I hate you so much!"_ She cried and stalked off while I stayed sitting on the floor, knowing I deserved that in some manner.  
"Good thing you're in the right place, do you require medical assistance Lucius?" D-MAS laughed while I glared at him.  
"Let her go, I deserved that" I said to Naomi, as she stopped at the doorway.

Getting my bearings back, my droid procured a fresh set of clothes for me and with his and Naomi's help, I got dressed.  
"You've got _Wookiee_ strength or something!" Naomi said.  
"It might be possible, what day is it?"  
"Thursday afternoon. You have to stay here until Sunday just to make sure everything is in working order"  
"I'll be in my quarters because there's no way I'm staying in the medical wing any longer" I moaned and walked out under my own power.  
"Where are you going?" both of them asked.  
"Off to sleep in my _own bed"_ Lucius responded with a groan.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Lucius Draken_

I made my way to my room and collapsed on the softness my bed offered. _I had regained my core strength back but as for my Force power, that was diminished from the fight. See, it takes a lot of energy for me to split in two. A considerable amount of physical strength and matching endurance in the Force for me to summon my twin. Calling upon my connection to the Force will take some time but it'll come back. I also noticed my room smelled of various floral scents easing me into relaxed nimbus and I fell asleep shortly after._ Looking up towards my ceiling, I noticed Naomi was levitating in a sitting position. Slightly awake, I noticed her lowering to the floor and Lana came in to takeover her duty. _Ahh, they were taking turns watching over me. I had the same dreams which kept me up through the night. Dreams of my vision and Trent's, being unsure of what would happen. I fell back asleep and awoke late Friday afternoon after 14:00 hours._ Jaklyn was sitting in a wooden straight back chair, legs crossed, playing holo chess against the computer. I rose up and cracked my neck, stretching my body from entropy. 

"Dammit! You scared me!" She said, jumping with a light shriek.  
"Sorry bout that"  
"That reminds me, Master Vahjar said to join him for meditation"  
"I will get on that then"  
"Also, Master Luke and the council want to talk about what went down in Arena 5"  
"Great, I'm gonna have a _fun_ day"  
"I'll leave you to get dressed" and Jaklyn left my quarters. Climbing out of bed, I hit the bathroom to potty, shave, and shower. When then those tasks were finished, he got dressed. Pulling on his black Jedi uniform, zipping up his blood red hunting boots, Lucius pulled on his fuchsia robes to complete his ensemble. Lightsaber was secured about his left thigh as for his sword, he left that on the bed. Extending his left hand out in full concentration, he reached for the sword. It flew halfway before falling onto the floor and he picked it up, clipping it to his belt. This little task made him slightly weak but, he didn't let it show.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Master Vahjar_

Sitting in the middle of his master's quarters, Lucius Draken was practicing blind levitation. While all the living quarters retained the same color, Vahjar's was plum all over. The Jedi Master circled his pupil, upper arms clasped behind him; lower arms tossing objects at him to deflect or catch. Ranging from vases to pillows, Lucius did this with some difficulty.  
"You must concentrate, Young One" Vahjar ordered.  
"I am trying master"  
"There is no _try"_ once again, objects were thrown at him. Struggling, Lucius looked deep within himself and found the source of his power: _Trixie._ His eyes shot open and reaching out, the objects flew back to different locations around the living space. He even _picked up_ his master and sat him in the corner.  
"Most _impressive,_ Lucius!" the startled master said, surprised by the sudden burst of Force power his pupil exuded. _How was he able to lift me like that? That wasn't possible.  
"_Thank you, master. May I go to see Master Luke and the council now?"  
"Yes, you may" Vahjar replied and after bowing, Lucius departed his master's quarters.

Going to his bed, he reached under and removed an item. The item was a _villip._ Setting it on his bed, he touched it and _Nom Anor's_ face appeared.  
" _Report!"_  
"Everything is on schedule, my Lord"  
" _Good. How is your Jedi pawn doing?"  
_ "He is recovering from his ordeal that I orchestrated" Vahjar revealed, making reference to the PROXY fight.  
" _The_ _raid_ _will begin two months from today"_ Nom Anor said and the villip resumed its shapeless form. _Tenyo Vahjar had been a Yuuzhan Vong spy for the past couple years. Not only was he a spy, but he was also a Yuuzhan Vong hiding in plain sight. Abhorring the use of mechanical means, he and his worked to make the body suit he wore to exude Force-like capabilities. When biological means didn't work, he resigned to adding mechanical means. The result: a fully operational bodysuit that pumped real Twi'lek blood, used magnetic sensors to move objects that had a special sensor within them, and an ooglith masquer hid his Vong makeup. Oh, how he hated wearing this meatsuit! He craved to rip it off and ravage the Temple but he had his orders from Nom Anor. No action to be taken until two months from now. He pitied Lucius Draken and his Jedi friends, they had no idea what was coming their way…..._

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Council chambers_

 _Luke, Mara, Leia, Tahiri, Kyp, and Jacen Solo sat in a semi-circle as I stood before them.  
_ "Do you know why you've been called here?" asked Luke.  
"I do"  
"The other night, in Arena 5, you displayed an ability that has some of us curious as to why you never mentioned it before. We all watched you fight except for your mentor, against two PROXY droids against two of the most powerful Sith Lords in history!" Luke exclaimed.  
"I didn't know I could do that until a few years ago. I never did it again because of how weak it makes me and temporarily drains my Force ability. Though as you saw the other night, I performed pretty well against those PROXY droids."  
"The trick you performed almost cost your _life!"_  
"I am aware of that but it's a last resort only thing"  
"In other words: if you're out of tricks, that's your last trick?" Kyp added.  
"That's correct"  
"I gotta hand it to you kid, that's a helluva Ace you got up your sleeve" Jacen complimented.  
"Thanks, but I try not to think of it that way"  
"Why is that?" Tahiri asked.  
"If you all saw me as your frontline attack, I'd be in the infirmary more than actually by your side"  
"This is very true, and while we'd never do that, it does make for tactical and stealth advantage" Jacen and Luke added. I noticed the time was 15:54pm by way of the air taxi advertising the time.  
"What some people would give to have a gift like that" Leia said appreciatively.

"Yeah I know that feeling; useful for when you got _two different dates!"_ Jacen said, giving everyone a much-needed laugh. _Though Jacen wished he'd had that ability to save Chewie so long ago._

 _Lower outskirts of Coruscant_

 _Later that evening_

Three Chariot LAV's hummed along the moss-covered area. Each LAV could hold up to 10 soldiers in full armor and weapons along with, two caches of extra weapons. The first LAV held Tre, Jaklyn, Jaina, Han, R2-D2, and a Rodian male Jedi named Druskil. The second held Trixie, Lana, Naomi, a Devaronian Jedi Master named Justice along with his apprentice, a Gammorrean named Turok. The third and final LAV held the flamethrower team and their equipment. As the LAV's came to a halt, everyone disembarked. The reason for such a heavy Jedi presence was, that this particular area was heavy in Vong activity at times. Many of the previous flamethrower crews had been slaughtered or gone missing trying to clear out the moss laden areas. Each of the Jedi had on robes of varying colorful shades: puce, black, dark blue, brown, violet, indigo, green, tan, and white. Luke had everyone fan out in teams of 3: Tre, Jaklyn, & R2; Trixie, Han, & Naomi; Druskil, Jaina, & Justice; Lana & Turok. Two of the flamethrower crew were attached to each team, leaving four to guard the shuttles.

Far removed from the temple and only themselves to rely on for help, they went in between the buildings searching primarily for nests. Tre halted and took note of a _Voxyn_ nest of eggs.  
"Well, what do we have here?" Tre said, thumbing his orange lightsaber to life.  
"Voxyn eggs" Jaklyn remarked, activating her purple blade and together, the two of them destroyed the nest. R2 came back, whistling and beeping madly.  
"What is it R2? Jaklyn asked, curious to the droid's outburst.  
"He says there's a scouting party of about six or seven, around the corner. Also, there's a large number of Vong closing in on our position"  
"We're in _trouble"_

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Arena 10_

Lucius was sparring with D-MAS in arena 10. Instead of D-MAS having treads, they had morphed into legs with rubbed treaded feet ending in two big toes. Having sparred for a lengthy twenty minutes, Lucius deactivated his lightsaber and sword, kneeling to catch his breath. Hair disheveled and sweaty, he closed his eyes and felt something amiss in the Force. D-MAS kneeled as well, laying his silver Cortosis lined sword before him.

"What's wrong, Lucius?"  
"A disturbance in the _Force"_

_Lower outskirts of Coruscant_

" _Get ready to unleash the flames on them!"_ Jaklyn said, watching seven Vong warriors moving in and out of two different doorways. As the enemies moved closer, the flamethrower twins berry blue armor with a small lapis colored flame insignia on their right breastplate, bathed the corridors with effervescent red-orange flames. Screams from the Vong warriors ensued as amphistaffs and lightsabers clashed wildly. Tre leapt high and came stabbing downward on one of the burning warriors, killing him instantly. Working their way out of the blazing inferno trap, Jaklyn let out a scream as part of the ceiling collapsed blocking the six remaining Vong who made their way down the other corridor. Ten minutes after that, Trixie along with Han and Naomi came to her assistance. Together, Naomi and Trixie weaved like perfect symmetry as they fell two of the warriors simultaneously. Han was taking selective shots at two Vong that Tre and Jaklyn were busy taking down. Tre brought his blade up and around to clash, parrying strikes for blows. Jaklyn lost her balance briefly and in that second, Tre was stabbed through the heart. His body jerked, lekku's spasmed, clothing wavered, and a look of surprised horror masked his face. Lightsaber falling from his hand extinguished, the warrior yanked his staff from Tre showing no emotion as he collapsed lifeless to the ground. Meanwhile, two buildings away, Druskil, Jaina, Justice, Lana, and Turok were busy fighting off 10 Vong along with the flamethrower crew.

Alternating between lightsaber strikes and guiding bursts of fire towards the enemy, the Jedi had their hands full watching each other's backs. Their others were done with their three attackers shortly after. With one Vong left, Han suckered punched it and was met with an equal punch. _A punch that sent him back a few feet._  
"Come on, fight like a man or whatever you call yourself!" Han challenged the warrior. The Vong warrior chuckled, stabbing its staff in the ground and growled.  
"Puny human, now you die!" both Han and the Vong charged at each other yelling, but it was Han who put everything into his spear, knocking the warrior onto the rain slick ground. It had begun to rain some time ago. Han wailed on the warrior left and right as he was being choked with one hand.

"Go, help the others!" He choked, resorting to a headbutt to loosen the hold on his neck.

 _Outside Jedi Temple enroute to Lower Coruscant_

Lucius and his medical companion, looked downward and scaled the countless building tops, traffic, and walls they'd have to take to reach the lower section of Coruscant.  
"Are you ready?" Lucius asked chuckling uneasy.  
"Never been better though, shouldn't I be asking you that?" the droid retorted.

"Heh, quickest way _is down._ If we took an air taxi, it would take longer and that's time we _don't_ have. I notified the masters so they'll be enroute shortly"  
"Good point, let us go then" with that proclamation, Lucius and D-MAS leapt off the side. _What followed was a series of jumping off the top of streaming traffic and that nearly cost them both valuable time. As Lucius jumped down, he landed in an open-air speeder, startling the driver. The driver in turn, veered left and Lucius helped the driver avoid a near devastating collision with inbound traffic. D-MAS swung his way down, leapfrogging from bumper to bumper as Lucius managed to catch up with him.  
"This should be on the Jedi training manifesto!" the Knight called to his friend.  
"Am I to assume you'd be the one leading it?"  
"Are you crazy? Only a Master could teach something so dangerous" Lucius called back, laughing as he swan dived from the loading speeder increasing his speed by staying in soldier formation. D-MAS followed suit and in minutes, they were clear of traffic. Now, they had to deal with the many power lines. Both of them dodged the lines best they could but, accidents did happen. _

_Grabbing onto the building's side, Lucius steadied his rate of speed with the hook; D-MAS using his left hand. The medical droid had been upgraded with acrobatic subroutines and parkour maneuvers but never had to use them like this. D-MAS noted the experience might be akin to one of exhilaration and excitement, since he was unable to feel emotions like humans do. He noted the climate fluctuating between warm and cool as they approached their destination. He looked to his friend, Jedi Knight Lucius Draken and took scans of his blood pressure, heart rate, and basic body functions. His heart was beating fast, adrenaline levels were high, blood flowing regularly. Yet, he was laughing in-between jumping from balconies. Maybe this is a version of what "fun" was to humans._

 _Lower Coruscant_

" _Uhhh!"_ Han groaned, taking a punch in the face. The Vong was using its full weight to keep him pinned while the two of them traded blows. _If I could reach my blaster, he thought as the warrior roared preparing for a final blow._ Han's blaster was inches way to his right and struggling to get somewhat free, he made a _crazy move._ Grabbing the Vong's face, he ferociously headbutted until he heard something crack. Whether it was his nose or the warrior's, he didn't care. Next, he jammed a thumb into its left eye, causing it to cry out in pain. Finally free from it's _crushing_ weight, Han scrambled for his blaster, kissed his finger to the trigger and fired. Four shots rang out into the Vong's face, leaving a smoking crater where it's face used to be. Catching his breath, he sat up groaning and said, "I'm getting _too_ old for this shit". Standing up gingerly, body wracked in pain, Han went over to Tre's lifeless body. Bending down, he hoisted him up and put his lightsaber in his pocket carrying Tre to the LAV. Laying him inside on the seat, he put his lightsaber on his chest and went off to help the others. Most of the flamethrower crew were gone, thanks to the _thud bugs_ that hit them. The whole area was a huge scene of chaos and bedlam.

 _Three levels from Lower Coruscant_

 _I doubled my speed as me and D-MAS saw glints and flashes of lightsaber and blaster fire._

"I can see them!" I yelled, noting a faster route as I jumped once more, crashing through the roof of a nearby building. This building overlooked the ensuing fight below from its side. Leaping down the hallway, I dove out the window, glass breaking and D-MAS right behind me. I brought my sword out and hurled the hook at the growing number of Yuuzhan Vong warriors coming. Rotating the sword into blaster form, I fired six shots watching those shots take them down while the hook, beheaded seven more leaving fifteen to deal with.

 _Lower Coruscant, Ground Zero_

Most that were fighting, had been crippled leaving five left to defend themselves. Among those were: Trixie, Han, Jaklyn, Justice, and Druskil. Tre was dead, Lana had suffered a dislocated leg, Jaina was knocked unconscious, Turok was bleeding internally, and R2 was thrown against a wall but still operational broadcasting an SOS for the Masters to home in on. Landing on the battle-damaged soil and duracrete, I activated my lightsaber as two Vong came charging at me. I cleaved one of their heads off with the sword and my lightsaber. Engaging the other, I heard the hook whistling through the air towards me. It hacked into the Vong warrior's back, allowing me to thrust upward into its head. Pulling the hook free and shaking off the entrails, I noticed Trixie and Han in trouble but, D-MAS and Druskil had gone over to assist. Running through the rain, dodging amphistaff blows and moving Force enhanced alacrity, Lucius speared three Vong into a plate glass window display. D-MAS tangled with a Vong warrior and vivisected him. Sure, the Cortosis blade he had wasn't strong enough to inflict real damage but his body was made to inflict damage. First, he punched through the Vong's right bicep rendering it useless. Second, he punted his two toes into the left thigh muscles, blowing them out making it lose balance. Third, he dodged the amphistaff spitting venom and stomped its chest repeatedly until the sound of fleshy crunching was audible.

Druskil and Trixie cut the other problem in half, while double tapped to make sure it didn't get up. Coming off the trio, I viciously dispatched I rejoined the main fight firing shots at the thud bugs being hurled at us. As the number of Vong decreased, thanks to the Masters finally arriving I watched as Justice was off two very strong and tall warriors. I went to lend my aid but was too late. By the fourth running step they slain him, severing his right arm and cutting his throat. Blood of assorted colors, chunks of Vong flesh, and gore were strewn about the battlefield. I watched as Trixie leapt to a third story window where two Vong were camping out, hurling thud bugs down at us.

"Lucius, I could use hand!" D-MAS called coming towards me. I noticed his sword was broken deactivating my lightsaber, I threw it to him.

"Catch!" I yelled and he caught it. Igniting both ends, spinning around, D-MAS held off his Vong assailant. He twirled the lances with expert swordsmanship driving the Vong back and _surprisingly_ into the familiar yellow blade that belonged to Naomi.  
"I did not detect your vitals until a few moments ago"  
"I was hiding in the ground, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Slowing my heartbeat to the point where you can barely detect it, I was practically _invisible_ to everyone in the chaos."  
"Clever trick like a chameleon droid"  
"Exactly"

Lucius switched the sword around but before he could engage the two incoming Vong, they charged him into the building behind him. The doorway and window gave way under our combined weight, leaving a crooked jagged circle. One of them stabbed my right leg, as I tried to stand up. Crying out in pain, he noticed Trixie at the third floor's opening. _I looked at the body of the second Vong warrior I maimed and fixed my gaze on the first. He snarled at me in defiance but I see the fear in his eyes, even if they were glaring at me. I raised my left hand splaying it, feeling such cold hatred and fury stemming from Lucius pushing me away and these alien bastards. Bastards that I didn't like and what they've done to my home._ Lucius grabbed a handful of dirt and barked, "Hey _ugly_!" before the Vong could react, he hurled it in his face. Left Vong growled, thrashing wildly trying to see but couldn't. _I put all my anger into action, unleashing a fizzled crackling burst of Force lightning into the warrior's chest._ Even from a distance, I saw Trixie use her new Force lightning ability and saw that Vong's chest _explode_ from the impact.

 _Blue lightning lanced out from her left hand, penetrated the warrior's chest, and made its heart explode, spraying gore on her._ The warrior fell dead before her, wisps of smoke rising from his corpse. Grabbing the hook, I cleaved through Right Vong's staff and his midsection, watching his guts hit the floor. Bringing the sword around, I hacked their heads off and limping back out to the main area I noticed Han lie on the ground unconscious. D-MAS, Druskil, and Naomi were fending five Vong and Lucius was running on fumes. Ripping his right pants leg, he brought the halves up and tight a firm knot over his wound. It would have to do until he and everyone else could eliminate the remaining enemy presence. D-MAS was his version of "fun" by switching to his treads. Rolling around the rain slick ground, he was spinning and slashing wildly at his combatants. They glanced blows off him but, they were the ones losing limbs. Naomi and Druskil worked in tandem, switching between all the fighting forms to eradicate the Vong.

Naomi swung her blade in an upward arc that took a Vong's face off while, Druskil swore in Rodian spinning his blue/yellow swirled blade around to backstab his attacker. Lucius watched as Trixie fell out of the third floor opening and limp running, he jumped and absorbed her landing. Moving into a pained sitting position with her in my lap, I slapped her face a couple times since she was in shock.  
"Trixie? Come on girl, focus on me! Battle's not over yet. You've just fallen from a third story opening and I broke your fall because I still love you. I'm gonna check you for other injuries, please don't shock me" I explained and began my quick examination of her body. I found a glass shard in her left thigh. Gently, I wiggled it free as to not leave micro shards behind. Once free, she cried out and whimpered.  
"That really hurt"  
"Yeah? Well, loving you has the same effect"  
"Mmmm let's argue another time"  
"Smartest thing you've said" I grimaced, as Trixie used my shoulder to stand up but, fell back down. Getting to my feet, I noticed D-MAS and Druskil joining the Masters in defeating the remaining enemy forces. Taking my chain off, I put it against her left thigh. _I watched him put his chain against my wounds to secure it tightly and I wanted to say sorry for everything I'd done but all I could muster was a nod of thanks. A new question came out of me as I surveyed everyone fighting.  
"Where's Naomi at?" _a high-pitched scream emanated from the other building behind us.

"That'd be her" He said, propping me up against the dirty concrete and went off to help Naomi. I watched him and my vision blurred as blackness overtook me.

 _I ran in the direction of her scream and found her entangled with two Voxyn and one warrior._ Interceding, he drew the attention of one of the Voxyn while Naomi, was slicing and parrying amphistaff blows from the warrior. Acid was being launched at from the Voxyn and using his clothes as a minor shield they quickly became useless. Tattered and torn up, he held the hook in one hand; sword in the other and went to work on the first Voxyn. Hacking at its legs to immobilize it and finishing with its head. Moving out into the open so I didn't inhale the fumes from the Voxyn's body, I coughed and hoped Naomi was faring good. His question was answered moments later with a Vong warrior's head rolling towards him and the second Voxyn letting out a death wail. Naomi emerged from the shadows, robes torn, cut up, bleeding lightly, holding her midsection, and her hair disheveled. Limping and panting, I gestured at her shirt which had exposed her right breast. She took her tattered robes, ripped a long section off and tied it across her chest.  
"Is that everything dead?" He asked, walking her over to Trixie.  
"I hope so. I sincerely don't have enough energy to go through another ambush like this"  
"Same here"

 _Aftermath of Lower Coruscant_

D-MAS, Druskil, Lucius along with the others, helped carry the wounded and dead to the Chariot LAV's. Lucius drove the first LAV which carried Trixie, Tre's corpse, Lana, Turok, and his master, Justice's corpse. Lucius saw Tre's lifeless form and bit back sobs. _His sparring mentor was gone, ended the Yuuzhan Vong. Just the other week, they were sparring to see how far he'd come in using the Beyvox sword to it's full potential. This was the man he basically considered an uncle since the role of surrogate father had been claimed by Tenyo Vahjar. A part of his family was now gone and not coming back. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my master. Or even Trixie and Naomi for that matter, the pain would be too great for me._ Druskil was at the helm of the second LAV which carried Han, R2, and Jaklyn. D-MAS brought up the rear with Naomi and the remaining burners and some bodies. The Masters escorted the LAV trio to the landing platform and everyone arrived 27 minutes later to the Temple. Fifteen minutes after that, the wounded were taken straight to medical for proper treatment.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Medical Wing_

The majority of Lucius' wounds had healed and still, he stayed to get cleared to leave. Standing by Trixie's side, his chain uncoiled from her thigh and latched to his back, securing his lightsaber in place. The MedTechs began work on bacta treatments for her wound. I watched as most were put into bacta tanks while the Masters, questioned those not severely wounded. Clothing was torn and taken off to be burned and everyone was given fresh maroon medical garments to wear. Ascertaining what happened through everyone's version of events and D-MAS' recorded footage, the full scope of what unfolded was revealed. The nests and moss had been reduced by 15% which was only a sliver of what they really wanted to accomplish. By Monday morning, everyone had recovered from their injuries. Our fallen comrades were given a pyre burning and remembered for their heroism.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Arena 1, Monday_

Monday afternoon, Lucius had a three-way saber fight with Luke and Kyp in Arena 1. After a grueling and challenging 45 minutes, _Kyp_ emerged victor.  
"Man, beaten by a pro!" Lucius remarked, pulling Master Luke up who had fallen prey to a leg sweep.  
"He did learn from the _best_ teacher" Luke commented.  
"You _almost_ had me Lucius, with that double attack" Kyp admitted. The three of them saluted each other and went their separate ways. Afterwards, Lucius was in his quarters balancing his head on a 5x5 cylinder.

 _The Quarters of Lucius Draken_

Naomi had come by to thank me for the last minute save. Noticing he had company by seeing her upside down, Lucius waved and slowly brought himself into an upright position. She was garbed in the maroon garments from yesterday and barefoot.  
"Care to join me?"  
"No thanks, last time I tried ended up with a severe headache for _two weeks"_ With his back to her, Lucius cracked his back and neck.  
"It is very relaxing once you get the hang of it"  
"Yeah, I can see that and your infamous tattoo" I said, taking in his signature tattoo and his physique. _Even in a pair of shorts, I had to stop myself from touching him. I could see why Trixie was attached to him. The pained birthright, amazing personality, and phenomenal bodice to match. But even I could sense his apprehension after this weekend's excursion. Get a grip Naomi, you're practically old enough to be his great-great-great centuries old grandmother!  
_ "I know I wish I didn't have this tattoo. Its brought me nothing but bad luck and more questions than actual answers."  
"I'm truly sorry about that. Look at it in another light: it's a very masculine tattoo. Trent came up with the design himself and had it put on his chest while everyone else, had it on their back. He did this to show who was leader. _Clan members had to earn their marks by doing various deeds for him. Combat, thievery, murder, and intelligence. Hell, they even had a competition to see who the head cook would be."_

"Sounds pretty serious if they needed a battle for head cook" He chuckled, turning to face me and I saw those pained eyes.

 _Eyes I knew from centuries ago that were a mirrored reflection of the ones I used to cherish. How badly I wanted to throw myself at him and take it away but, that wasn't my job to do. He belonged to Trixie even if, he denies her now. It wasn't sexual desire that made me want him, it was his aura. I may be centuries old but I still look and feel 25._  
"It was. Rank in the clan was a _serious_ part of your honor. I was so close to joining when he sparred my life, but I chose to take the coward's route." I said, starting to look at the floor but he tilted my chin back up and smiled.  
"And as a result, you ended up on my floor naked centuries later. In that timeframe, you've become a great ally and friend. So, I thank my mother or whoever that woman was, for dropping me off at the Temple steps with you right beside me in that lightsaber." My vision blurred and I burst into tears, hugging him tightly. _No one had ever said such a kind thing to me in ages. I'd be pining for Trent all this time, struggling to see through the shadow of Trent that Lucius wasn't him. Finally, that confession broke it away for me. I felt his arms and hands holding me to him tightly, lips kissing my hair and forehead as I sobbed into his chest._

 _Leaning away, I slowly regained my composure enough to ask him a question.  
_ "Can you keep holding me like that?"  
"Of course! Come here" He nodded and smiled, guiding me to his bed. Climbing in, I snuggled into his body, feeling the onslaught wave of sobs hitting again. _He didn't cop a feel at all, he simply held me caressing my hair and back while I cried. Had I been holding in this wave of turmoil for so long? I didn't realize how badly I was craving an emotional connection with someone like the one I had with Trent. Sure, I had my connection the Order and the Force but they could only do so much. Having an actual human being or alien connection, if that's your preference, is something that you can't fully describe. You know how they make you feel and vice versa. But to be taken out of time for an extended period, really messes with your head. It's only been a couple of months and I still crave home a little bit. Though being held like this, can be a home as well even if there's no romantic feelings between us. I listened to his heartbeat and coupling that with his hand motions, I fell into slumber._

 _I watched her slumber, continuously stroking her long luscious locks of hair. Watching her shudder from crying earlier. I felt her raw urge to just feel an emotional bond similar to what she had with Trent. I held her close, feeling her wrap her right leg over my left while her right hand played with the ends of my dreadlocks. I couldn't believe that someone who was part of the Honorguard was so vulnerable like this. I glanced at the chronometer which read 21:45 pm and decided on not going to my apartment. Shifting position, Naomi stirred lightly and smiled at me.  
"_What time is it?"  
"Almost 2200"  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep like this"  
"Nah it's ok, that's what happens when you cry hysterically"  
"I should go since its so late" She said, yawning away from me and sitting up slowly.  
"Or you could stay til morning and we keep holding each other"  
"You are a very gentle soul, Lucius and while the warmth we've created is _highly_ inviting, I sleep nude"  
" _Oh."  
"_Yeah. I'm totally sure you'd be a gentleman about it but, I prefer my own bed. Also, you got Trixie to deal with tomorrow so that's more reason for me to leave now." 

"I almost forgot about that given the past 48 hours"  
"I bet you did though Trixie didn't. Don't tell her but, I was coming to your room one day and overheard Lana telling her not to come by your quarters like a lost puppy."  
" _Seriously?"_  
"Yeah. Apparently, she's been checking your quarters like clockwork hoping to catch you"  
"That's why I've been staying at my apartment; I need space from her"  
"Well, that time is soon up. Now, I'm gonna go to my quarters and I will see you later" Naomi finished, getting up to stretch and went for the door. I chuckled, sliding out of bed to walk her out.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Your butt is showing a bit"  
"Thank you for telling me" She said, hoisting her pants back up.  
"No problem"  
"Words cannot express what you did by holding me. I feel kind of embarrassed for crying like that but, it needed to come out I guess"  
"I was surprised myself but I'm glad I made you feel better and you can always come back if you need to cry again"  
"That is so sweet of you _but_ , you have Trixie now" Naomi hugged me tightly, hands caressing my back and face nuzzling my chest hair. I returned her embrace with a kiss to the top of her hair and forehead.  
"Alright, I'm leaving. Sleep well or whatever you're gonna do" with that, Naomi gave my right cheek a subtle kiss and departed my quarters.

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

 _Tuesday afternoon, 12:58pm_

 _Lucius had left the Temple to sleep in his apartment shortly after Naomi left._ He awoke with a shout; another horrible dream disturbed his sleep. Shedding his shorts, he climbed into the shower and bathed his body. Using the Force, he unraveled his dreadlocks and vigorously scrubbed his hair. He watched as bits of dirt, dried blood, and grime washed down the drain. Once that was over with, Lucius spent the next two hours cleaning his apartment up in preparation for Trixie's arrival. The apartment had hints of cherry sage and smoky vanilla, which came from the incense he burned. Cleaning his apartment, also meant cleaning the Imperial sonic rifle he had stashed under the couch and checking the energy packs for it. When all was said and done, his hair was in cornrows with dried chokie was being devoured as a snack. Drinking it with blue milk and juri juice, helped ease his mind. Practicing with his sword for a bit, the doorbell chimed and he paused returning to stationary position.  
"Who is it?"  
" _It's Trixie, can I come in?"  
_ "One second" He called, smoothing out his loose white shirt and silver lounge pants. Deactivating the sword, he set it beside the couch and approached the door apprehensively.

Unlocking it, the door opened and there stood Trixie. _She was painted in traditional cream and brown robes and matching obsidian boots. Her hair was in a tight French braid with a few strands sticking out here and there. It was a striking hairstyle for her and I noted her blushing as she stood there. In the Force, she was ready to explode with emotion.  
"_Lucius—" and that's all she uttered before bursting into tears, leaping into his arms. The door closed as she pounced me and I held her to me, patting her back lovingly. _I do love her but I still have my reservations._ Setting her down, Trixie reluctantly let go of me only to interlock our fingers and look at me with such intensity, while trying to stop crying.

"I like what you did with your hair"  
"Thank you, I wanted to do something different with it"  
"That's good! Change is good for everyone"  
"I've missed you _terribly_ since Hapes"  
"I know you have but, it was for the best and you know that"  
"But you didn't have to be an asshole about it"  
"Well, now we can talk and go from there" I said, as she hugged me again sniffling lightly.

Guiding her to the couch, I went to the kitchen and brought back an array of refreshments for us to drink. Ranging from basic water to sodas and a few alcoholic beverages, _plus_ snacks, I sat across from her. The middle cushion serving as a line in the sand between us.  
"How have you been?" Trixie asked, eating some blue crackers and drinking white/emerald swirled soda.  
"I have been _really_ good. Been figuring out how to handle you, connecting with Naomi, and hoping you're doing the same" I said, taking a drink of black water from the Outer Rim, which tasted like sweet berries.  
"I have been doing somewhat good. Missing you, also talking with Naomi, reading the Beyvox Chronicle, _was_ stalking your quarters for a time until Lana caught me"  
"Really now? You, a stalker?"  
"Shut up, _it is_ not funny"  
"It kinda is if you think about it. Did you leave any sacrificial offerings to summon me?" 

"Well, no— _Hey!_ Stop teasing!" Trixie said, fighting a smile.  
"What did you learn from the chronicle?"  
"I don't remember off the top of my head right now but, I can show you later after I finish it" 

"That's fair since Rieff said that it wasn't time for me to read yet anyway"  
"True. I have something to confess and I don't know how you're gonna _react"  
_ "Oh no, you're an alien who's gonna harvest my organs for your invading family to eat!"  
"You wish I was! Seriously though Lucius, I really _need_ to tell you this because it depends on where we stand"  
"You can tell me but first, what did you and Naomi talk about?"  
"Trent and how I didn't like you sidelining me. I also learned about your _visions_ too"  
"You weren't supposed to know about those, that's why I kept them a secret so you wouldn't have to bear that burden"  
"Why keep something about me and Naomi a secret?"  
"Because if I distance myself, then there's a possibility it _can't_ happen"  
"It's only a vision Lucius, not reality. I wish you hadn't kept that from me makes me wonder what else you've been hiding. What did you and Naomi connect over?"  
"She came by last night and told me that Trent came up with the tattoo design. I told her how I was glad that she was in my lightsaber when I was left at the Temple steps all those years ago. How she was my ally and friend then, she hysterically cried. Told me how she's felt so out of place and basically, I'm her only connection to the old life in a sense. We cuddled in my bed, _dressed of course_ , napping for a short time. When she left, she said I belong to you and she won't do anything to jeopardize that" I explained and watched her face fall then, contort into mild rage ending in sorrow.  
"We should adopt her and she can be our daughter" Trixie said, with a laughing cry and I chuckled.

"That would be funny and nice. Since we're being so open with secrets, I have one too. On the way back here after Hapes, I was suicidal" I confessed, watching Trixie's face fall and tears run down her cheeks. She went to give me a hug but I shook my head.  
"Why not?"  
"You don't get how much _strain_ I've been under since all of this shit was thrown in my lap. Meeting you was the best thing but now, it feels like a bad thing because of my visions. Finding out about Beyvox and that whole legacy is just _too much_ altogether. _I don't even want the sword, yet I'm the sole living heir._ The worst part? I lost Tre, my surrogate uncle this past weekend. _I can't take losing anymore family. If I lose one more, that's it, I don't wanna live anymore. I can't deal with loss. I was so close on the Javelin: had the lightsaber shaft under my chin, finger on the activation switch, and D-MAS stopped me. I'm not the guy you think I am Trixie, I am_ _broken_ _; inside and out. No amount of healing will ever change that"_ and both of them were sobbing messes for a time until, Trixie pushed her sorrow back. 

" _You think I'm perfect? I'm_ _terrified_ _to fully love you like I want. Do you know why? I'll tell you. A few years ago, I was in love with another Padawan and because I didn't know how to control my powers, he nearly died as a result. I was nearly expelled as a result but, me and my former master saved him in time. We were 14 and bonded over studies. What I didn't know was that, he had grown attached to me inside of a week. I wasn't sure why he was obsessing so much over me, we'd only been friends for two months before we considered trying slow dating. Puberty had hit for me, in the form of my pheromones going off a hundredfold for him. My floral scent was highly intoxicating to the point, I had to be put in a stasis chamber. The boy though, he had it worse than me. He was suicidal and borderline mental breakdown, threatening to jump off the Temple roof because my pheromones told him that I would love him forever. He even carved my damned name in his forearm! In the end, he was transferred to a medical facility for deep psychiatric treatment. I was given a hormone inhibitor so I couldn't produce them until I was a little older, for fear of a repeat disaster. I think his mind was wiped of the event too but mine wasn't. My master said it was a fitting punishment and a long-lasting lesson should I ever fall for someone again. The only reason I was attracted to him was he had the ability to display text from a book simply by touching it. His laugh and smile were always something to behold but when I try to see them, all I see is the terrified crazed expression when he last saw me."_

 _The bombshell she revealed had me reeling at the reality of her situation. A guy, some kid five years younger than me had his mind wiped because her puberty hit early and ruined his life. The ruination didn't just stop with him but continued with her meeting me and falling for me as a result. Why wasn't I affected like he was? How was I able to resist her pheromones? Maybe the inhibitor was still in effect til Trixie hits a certain age. I found my voice again after sobbing had overtaken it and started speak but was cut off by a slap to the face._

"What was that for?!"  
"You were gonna _kill_ yourself?! Lucius, you're a _Jedi Knight! How could you ever consider that?"_  
"I had just found out that I was heir to a dark clan legacy, two visions, and I _couldn't_ handle it. That whole experience really made me _think_ about a lot of things. I hate to say it but, the biggest of those was _meeting you._ I know that hurts but, it's the truth. I really love you but if we hadn't met, I think life would be easier for both of us." I said, looking at Trixie who was shocked by my admission and got up to pace slightly.

Wheeling on me, Trixie climbed into my lap and held my chin lightly, locking gazes with me.  
"But if we hadn't met, we'd be living such mundane lives in the Order. Look at the excitement we've had thus far: tell me, would you rather have a boring casual life without us having ever met? Hadn't known Naomi was trapped in your lightsaber? Never had that trip to Quip where you learned of your legacy? Trained under the ghost of the last remnant of Beyvox? Didn't have that _beautiful_ moment between us in the mineral spring? Most importantly: _you regret our first kiss?_ I don't. I'm _glad_ I kissed you in that arena. Let me tell you why I kissed you. _In that moment, I made up my mind that I wasn't gonna live in fear of what happened years ago. I was ready to live again, that meant trying to love again. I felt your emotional drive to be the best and then the subsequent vision along with future revelations, made me fall for you more. I may be naïve to you but, I have experienced pain and loss on the battlefield as well as in my personal life. Where I'm at now, I'm happily and deeply in love with you. Nothing will_ _ever_ _change that, Lucius Draken."_ She finished, smiling and wiping our tears away.

I felt the power of her gaze and pulled her into a fierce hug, feeling a new wave of emotion rolling over me.  
"I don't know—"  
"All you gotta do is let me in, Lucius. This _doesn't_ have to be something you face alone"

"I have to tell you something"  
"What, what is it?" Trixie said, serious look on her face.  
"I gotta go to the bathroom" laughing, she slid out of my lap and let me up. After a quick piss, I came back and found her waiting for me at the door. Moving aside, she went into the bathroom and I chuckled wiping my eyes clean of tears. _So much sorrow and by far, the deepest revelations we've shared with each other. I really don't know where to go from here._ Sitting back on the couch, I sighed heavily and was greeted by Trixie moments later via her sliding into my lap again.  
"You feeling a little bit better?"  
"I'm not entirely sure"  
"Well, no matter how hard you try, you _won't_ be able to get rid of me. I am the _irresistible force_ that can't get enough of an immovable object like you" She smiled, kissing his lips tenderly and coming away to brush her nose against his.

Hesitantly, he leaned into her lips but she drew back making him lean forward. Grinning, she captured his lips in another deep tender embrace. Splaying her hands over his biceps, Trixie moved them up slowly, nails tracing his skin lightly and ended by holding his hands against the top of the couch. Coming away from the lip painting, they both examined each other's facial features. Taking in every detail of their faces, the two of them breathed softly. Trixie slid her hands down his arms slowly, continuing the same light tracing until she reached his face. Brushing her right index finger across his semi full lips, she visibly blushed and he shuddered under her touch unexpectedly.  
"I haven't felt like this since Quip, when I held you under the waterfall." Trixie admitted, biting her lip lightly.

"Same but it's different, more brilliant I think"  
"Uh huh" She acknowledged, nodding and kissing my lower lip then giving it a light tug. I returned her lip tug with a gentle one to her upper lip. A soft moan followed as she pressed her body against me, feverishly kissing me and interlocking our hands. Coming off the phrenetic kissing, we panted and chuckled. I caressed her braided hair and gasped as, she kissed the right side of my neck. Then again, for the left side. This went on for some time until, I shifted my arousal somewhat.

" _No, I wanna feel it and I want you to feel me too"_ Trixie confessed in a low voice, adjusting to grind slowly on my growing arousal. I panted unevenly and held her in place, working words to my tongue.  
"Mmmmm too fast" He managed and I ceased my movement, watching him regain his breathing back. Massaging his chest softly, he moaned softly and I felt his tension ease away some. Blushing deeply, he tried speak but I wouldn't let him until, he put a flat hand in the middle of my chest.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I—" He started and fumbling over his words, started to twitched in front of me.  
"Lucius, calm down it's ok shhh. _Look and listen_ : my hair, my cheeks, my lips, my hands, my thighs, and my heartbeat." I said firmly, guiding his hands to everything on my body that he could touch, see, and feel. I ended with his right hand inside my tunic, palm flat against my left breast. _I felt his hand clench lightly not in desire but in nervousity. Withdrawing his hand from inside, I brought his head to my chest, right ear pressing against allowing him to hear my heartbeat for him. I felt his hands encircling to hug me tightly while listening to my heartbeat. I loved the feel of his strong hands bracing me to his hard frame. Lifting his head away, I captured his lips again, cradling that tender youthful face I'd come to love gazing at._

 _After encouraging me from the shadow of my shyness, I followed her lead into my bed chambers. At the foot of my bed, we stood and she slowly caressed my twitching arousal through my pants. In return, Trixie loosened the front of her robes letting me map her nude form underneath it. Shuddering as she pressed against me to kiss my chest with a tongue swirl, I twitched at this new sensation. Mimicking the action on the right side of her neck, Trixie uttered a soft moan, holding me to her. Subtly caressing her bare skin and kissing birthed a new sensation of feelings inside. A kind of billowing heat that was shared between us. Graduating to sit in bed with her in my lap, Trixie taught me how to pleasure her. Laying back against me and robes ajar, she had my hands fondling her breasts for a time. Taking care to tweak her nipples gently not roughly, I would twist then rub them with my fingertips. Burying my face in her hair, I inhaled her scent moaning softly as roses flooded my nostrils. Sliding my left hand down the front of her robes, Trixie turned to kiss me deeply and slowly came away from it smiling.  
"_Feel my fingers moving?"  
"Yeah"  
"Move yours like that _inside_ of me" _Kissing her again, I felt her finger movements and mirrored them._

_I watched his face flash with eagerness and confusion as he tried to perform two different actions. Through trial and error, Lucius got a handle on it and I writhed to show his effort was paying off. His breathing was low and quiet while mine was panting and surprise gasps. Tracing his forearms lightly with minor lightning shocks turned us on more. Watching the hairs on his arms rise from the shocks, had me biting my lip but not as much as when we got undressed. Upon having a deep quaking orgasm, I slid off my robe and pants tossing them on the floor. Turning around to face him, I gathered his shirt up and helped him take it off. Splaying my hands over his bare chest and erect nipples, I kissed him more sliding my hands up to produce more minor shocks. I slowly pulled away and he followed but, I stopped him with a gentle hand._

 _I halted my progress and held her hand, kissing each fingertip softly knowing I was fully ready for this moment. Trixie smiled warmly taking her hand back and shed the remainder of her clothes slowly. Each breath I took was tantamount to breathing underwater. The closest we'd ever come to seeing each other nude was on Quip, in the mineral spring. I watched her clothes puddle in her lap, leaving her upper body fully exposed. I was speechless but my manhood anxiously waited for more. Leaning up, I let my hands scan her feet and toes taking eidetic note of her smooth skin. Moving up the stalks of her legs, I felt the tight muscles of her calves. How supple they were and her creamy knees. Coming to her muscular and taut thick thighs, I watched Trixie bite her lower lip numerous times. Her soft giggling moans made me stop but when she started mirroring me, I writhed against her touch._

 _As they explored each other, the moment came when both shed all clothing. A small silence passed between them as Lucius and Trixie looked at each other's nude forms. She scooted closer to trace the underside of his erect shaft. Deep inside, the part of her that was so terrified to truly love again had disappeared. She felt the sexually electricity between them and knew he was still scared but, with her leading them it would be a beautiful union. Climbing into his lap, Trixie engulfed his eagerly awaiting lips for a deeper passionate kiss. Returning her passion laced lust, Lucius cupped her bottom and right shoulder moaning as she came off tugging his lower lip. Eyes scanning both their faces, Trixie laid back guiding Lucius to mount her. Slowly, he wet his rigid hardness and slid inside of her._

 _Pain etched itself on her face with the first thrust and seeing this, Lucius started to withdraw thinking he did something wrong. Shaking her head and urging him to keep going, Lucius reluctantly pushed inside of her. He felt resistance and watched her face go from pain to shock as he fully immersed inside of her. Shifting to handle the girth and width of his twitching member, Trixie moaned deeply. Working between pain and pleasure, she scissored her legs against his hips and saw his face produce new looks as he struggled to convey the feeling of sexual intercourse with the girl he loved.  
"Go slow and easy, no need to rush"  
"Mmmmm okay" He said, thrusting into her and the resistance he felt before had abated somewhat. The pain she was feeling had diminished a bit as he would fall out sometimes. Though when he would put it back in, the pain translated into pleasure especially when he kissed her. Leaning up, Lucius moved to balance himself above me and continued thrusting at a deep gradual pace. I did like looking up at him from this angle. The muscles of his body taut or mildly flexing in his movements. I really loved the fact that his member grew to full attention as I manipulated it. I gasped as our pubic hair meshed and he slid out again. This time, he glided his throbbing girth against my wet entrance. The sensation made me shiver and him gasp deeply as he brushed the head continuously against it. Leaning up, I kissed him to bring him back down to me. Instead of keeping the liplock going, I wondered what he would do if I licked his nipples._

 _She surprised me by kissing down my chest, giving my right nipple a tongue swirl. Moaning in surprise, I had to steady myself as this new sensation cascaded a new wave of pleasure through my body. I felt awkward with how I was positioned and also felt bad about hurting her when I went inside. I sorta wanted this to be over and at the same time, not really.  
"Mmmmmm ahhhhhhh Trixie!" I moaned in surprise, as she switched to my left nipple and __sucked_ _on it gently along with some soft nibbling. I felt something building in my erection and seconds later, something spewed out of me in sharp jets leaving me to groan and convulse. Trixie was shocked by what was transpiring and couldn't help but to moan in surprise too.  
"What was __THAT_ _?!"_ I asked alarmed, as my erection twitched once more and I slowly pulled out. 

"I think you _ejaculated_ from me sucking your nipple lightly" Trixie said, with a shocked laugh.  
"Is that normal or is it bad? Why are you laughing? Ohhhhh" I asked, confused and worried then groaned as an odd sensation made jarred my body. Collapsing beside her, I panted unsure of what to say or even do.  
"I'm not laughing at you; just your reaction. Ejaculating is what happens when we engage in sex. The combination of our friction makes a build up to cause one, or both of us to ejaculate. It's perfectly normal and its nothing to be ashamed about." She explained, cozying up to me panting softly.  
"Hmmm so, we just had sex?"  
"Yes"  
"That was weird but in a good way"  
"I know I also have a confession to make"  
"What?"  
" _I haven't loved anyone or been intimate except for you and only you. When I held you under the waterfall, I wanted to have sex with you but sensed that you wanted nurturing over intimacy. When we had our confessions on the couch, I knew you were the one I would trust and love forever. When I kissed you, I knew I was ready to go all the way with you. That was made further apparent when I disrobed completely. Lucius Draken, I was so terrified to give myself to you but I'm glad that part of me is no longer afraid. But most importantly, I'm exuberant that we gave ourselves to each other. I love you, Lucius Draken and nothing will ever change that."_ She declared, baring her unabashed affection for me. 

_I looked at her, feeling the warmth of her love radiating in every word she said to me. I felt the same way about her and wanted to be with her forever, not having to worry about anything else. But like a nagging itch, the visions danced across my thoughts. Watching her being taken away played on a loop and I felt tears start to develop. Why did they have to surface when I just had a wonderful experience with the girl I love? I don't need that impending doom when I have my lovely bliss laying beside me! Trixie Benine who healed me, showed me my dark history and didn't run. Stowed away on my ship and went to Quip to further discover my Beyvox origins. Gave me my first kiss and opened herself up to me. And now, gave herself fully to me in sex. So, why in the hell do my visions have to interfere with a positive moment? I LOVE HER!_ Trixie watched his face contort into a state of alexithymia as, he tried to push back the tidal wave of sorrow mixed anger. Folding him into her arms, she hushed him softly knowing what was plaguing him.

 _The anguished cries of "go away stupid visions!" were all she needed to hear. She herself felt sorrow come upon her as well. Not for the visions entirely, but for her encounter with that boy and the end result of it. Why couldn't she have met Lucius back then instead of waiting three years? But if she met him at 14, he would probably go through the same problems and that crippled her into sobs. Sobbing messes, they held onto each other tight as they could. Passing out soon after, Trixie and Lucius slumbered into the night._

Trixie awoke around two that morning, needing to use the bathroom. Once she'd used the facilities, she decided to clean herself up some since there was ejaculate in her pubic hair from last nights union. Wincing as some of her hairs had stuck together, Trixie reminisced as she cleaned up. _He was so timid at first but warmed up quickly. I'm so glad that I found him and surrendered completely. Though I don't know if I should tell him about the page Rieff gave me or not. I had brought it with me so we could digest it together but thinking about it, Lucius has to be the one to handle the impact of the page. I'm in shock over it but, I'm not sure how he'll take it._ Getting a glass of cold water, Trixie departed the bathroom and climbed back into bed with the one she loved.

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

 _Early morning_

After waking up and having made breakfast, the twosome had another roll in bed. Only this time, she rode him, something Trixie had wanted to do last night but didn't get to. The pictorials she viewed on this position made it seem easy however, it was awkward and difficult for her to maintain balance for a bit. The feeling of his erection being vertical as opposed to horizontal was a new experience. Practice makes perfect though and Trixie made it work. To make the experience more tantalizing, she trailed mild shocks up and down his torso. With that orgasm filled union over, they took a shower together and drying off retreated to the couch. Trixie sat cloaked in her robe, hair unbraided and her feet in his lap. Lucius was massaging her feet wearing only a towel, his dreadlocks were unraveled and tied in a loose ponytail.  
"Is it weird that this is the calmest I've been since becoming a Healer?"  
"I don't know, maybe. I'm _exhausted_ but still want you"  
"Same here _but_ I do wanna share some stuff I learned from the Beyvox Chronicle"  
"So many things that I ended up marking many of the pages to go over eventually"  
"How far into the Chronicle are you?"  
"About halfway. Lucius, your clan history is very _rich_ with detail and culture. I even found out that since you're the last living member of Beyvox that makes you _de facto clan leader_ if you wanted to recreate it again."

Lucius looked at her and pondered what she just said. _De facto Beyvox clan leader, interesting revelation. Bring back a dead clan under a new banner and new direction. I wonder if Naomi would join or who else would consider it an option? Coming out of the revelry, I smirked._  
"That would make you _de facto_ wife or whatever right?"  
" _Concubine_ actually unless you took someone else to your bed"  
"If we were to get technical about it, it could be Bane's _Rule of Two_ with just us minus the Sith element"  
"Oohhh I hadn't thought about _that._ That could also work given how I have the knowledge of your clan and you'd be learning. Naomi or Rieff could be our historians or something."  
"Then again, I don't wanna follow in Trent's footsteps. I'm much happier with what I got and where I'm at now."  
"So am I, dear. I love you, Lucius Draken"  
"And I love you too, Trixie Benine" I responded, as she climbed into my lap for a deep kiss.

Her scent intoxicated my nostrils as Trixie engulfed my lips over and over. Grinning, she traced my lower lip and I kissed her fingertip.  
"I like feeling it grow"  
"I love how you're the reason for it" and we both chuckled. Making out on the couch for a bit then graduating to my bed, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. From the minute she dropped her robe and climbed into bed, up to grinding against me with soft moans, I _never_ wanted it to end. We didn't have sex again, just rolled around and made out. I took her back to the Temple on my air bike two hours later.

 _Jedi Temple_

Once we went inside, I casually pulled her to the side sighing softly. Trixie's smile faded slightly seeing my expression.  
"What is it?"  
"Make me two promises honey?"  
"I want you to stay on Coruscant when the next big mission comes"  
"Why?"  
"This way, I don't gotta worry about you being in danger"  
"You gonna tell _Naomi_ the same thing?" a hint of mild condemnation in her tone.  
"Ouch, that's an uncalled for low blow"  
"Sorry it's just I _can_ take care of myself and I know where you're coming from but Lucius, things won't always be in your control. I will do my best to stay put as long as you promise to come back in one piece"  
"I can do that"  
"What's number two?"  
"Will you spend the night with me?"  
"I would love to" She grinned, caressing my right cheek and leaning in for a soft kiss. Returning the kiss, I smiled and held her to me before she departed to go train.

 _Jedi Temple  
Jedi Archives _

Naomi bumped into me and brought me into the Archives to reveal something she'd uncovered.  
"Who assigned you to the Burners?" She inquired, mentioning the nickname the flamethrower crews had been given.  
"My master, why?"  
"Take a look at this," Naomi said, punching up the data log for that day. She was clad in a tempest grey jumpsuit, with the arms tied at her waist. Meanwhile, a light cream muscle shirt saturated her upper body with azure boots complimented her feet. Her hair was in a tight formal bun with a strand clinging to her left cheek. I watched as the screen before us streamed with the log entries and my eyes went wide with shock. _The Burners had already made a sweep days ago and weren't scheduled to go back until_ _next_ _month._  
"Why would he send us down for an _unscheduled_ sweep?" I asked confused by this new revelation.  
"Why didn't he go down with us if he signed the order? Was he expecting us not to make it back?"  
"It doesn't make sense; my master would _never_ do something like that. He upholds the Order's laws and decrees to the letter albeit, he pushes me more than most masters do"  
"I found some more evidence. Lucius, you might wanna brace yourself for this"  
"What else did you find?"  
"Footage taken from the fight above. Just watch. I cobbled together two working cameras from that day and what's on them _isn't_ an illusion and hasn't been tampered with. I haven't even shown the _Masters_ yet."

Punching in a sequence and pressing the monitor, the footage played.

 _The first camera was pointing straight ahead and the second camera was in a rotating angle. The side by side comparison showed the battle below with no sound, just glints and flashes from lightsabers and explosions. The first camera showed a figure stepping out to survey the fight below. The second camera panned around and at that moment, zooming in the figure's identity was revealed: Tenyo Vahjar. There was no mistaking the four-armed Twi'lek, crouched and nodding with a smile. On the first camera, I saw him pull a commlink out and speak into it but couldn't make out what he said. I fell back into the chair, bewildered by what I was watching. Setup to die and betrayed by my own master! The footage continued with him moving back to cover as I watched myself and D-MAS burst out of the window and join the fray. That looked pretty cool but the dark revelation had me reeling. Why was he watching and not helping us? Who was he talking to on the commlink? Why did he betray me? I couldn't watch anymore and held my head, crying softly. Naomi ended the playback and hugged him, knowing the sting of betrayal all too well. A short time later, he regained his composure and keyed his commlink.  
_ "D, where are you?"  
"Assisting in Medical, why?" D-MAS inquired.  
"Locate my master for me"  
"One moment"  
"Lucius, no don't" Naomi said, shaking her head and squeezing his wrists.  
"Master Tenyo Vahjar is currently coming towards the Archives, two halls away"  
"Thanks"  
"No problem. Might I ask—" D-MAS started to say but Lucius keyed off the comm.  
"Let me go with you at least?"  
"No. This is _my_ fight and mine alone" He said, wiping away his tears and steeling himself leaving her to show the footage to the council.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Corridor to second hallway_

Lucius running on pure anguished anger, spotted his master and called to him.  
"Master Tenyo Vahjar, you will surrender peacefully and without resistance" I said, igniting my twin lances, choking back a cry.  
"Why Lucius, what is the matter, my young Knight?"

"I saw the _footage and data log._ There wasn't another scheduled sweep with the Burners until _next month_. You set me up and everyone included! You will answer for your betrayal"  
"What footage are you talking about?" He asked, confused as a small crowd gathered to see what the commotion was about.  
"The footage of you coordinating the Vong to attack us in Lower Coruscant via commlink!" You were my mentor; how could you send them into slaughter like that?!" I shook with such rage and he stood there, unmoving but his eyes went wide for the briefest of moments.  
"Who are you to dictate at your superior? Charging off _without_ a master on missions, engaging in _dangerous_ training exercises, and becoming _attached_ to someone out of _love_? You accuse me of sending your fellow Jedi to slaughter, I accuse you of breaking your oath to the Jedi Order!"  
"You're not gonna twist my actions against me!"  
"You're right, let me _show you_ instead"

Master Tenyo Vahjar stood straight and his cybernetic arms stretched out, splitting in half and a black staff clattered to the floor. Next, he pulled at his chest, ripping the flesh off revealing his true identity beneath: _Yuuzhan Vong._ The black staff transformed into an _Amphistaff,_ tearing off the lekku like entrails, Tenyo Vahjar stood covered in slimy blood sneering. Finally, pressing the right side of his nose, his Twi'lek visage slithered off onto the floor. Everyone stood dumbfounded not knowing what to do as a _Yuuzhan Vong_ had penetrated their ranks. Tenyo Vahjar's face was like any other Yuuzhan Vong with its skull visage and nightmare inducing looks. What set him apart from the others was, his left eye socket was gouged out. The right eye was a menacing tan that made those around him quake with fear. Leaving the tattered remains of his left eye hanging freely and tapping his staff to bring attention, Tenyo Vahjar cleared his throat. Spitting on the floor, he watched the poor boy who he'd mentored and strung along crumble into a sobbing heap. _Good, kneel to me you worthless sack of Jeedai flesh._

Lucius fell to his knees, lightsaber extinguished and crying. The dark harrowing laughter from Tenyo Vahjar echoed through the hallway.  
" _Pathetic_. _You will always be a child fighting in a man's war. Sniveling little boy, look at you now: cowering because your world has been turned upside down"_  
" _I treated and loved you like a father!"_ Lucius bellowed in sobbing defeat.  
" _That was your first mistake and you mean nothing to me"  
"Here come the Masters!" _a voice said in the back, Vahjar looked around panicked and bolted just as Mara and Naomi bounded up the hallways. As the Masters performed crowd control, Lucius wailed unable to speak. _I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. What am I gonna do now? How am I to even function? Where do I go from here? He betrayed me. My whole world is gone, obliterated. How do I even begin to trust again? It is my fault that this happened. All my fault; I am a failure. No, it was a lie! None of it happened!_ But the cold hard reality was it _did_ happen. Master Tenyo Vahjar was masquerading as a Jedi Master all these years and betrayed Lucius Draken in the worst way possible.

 _Two Months Later_

 _Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Master Luke Skywalker_

As November came around, much was going on. Three squads of Clone troopers were dispatched to different sectors of Lower Coruscant for regular patrol intervals. The Clones were doing a very successful job in aiding to the restoration of Coruscant. Lucius had somewhat recovered from the shock of his former master's betrayal. The footage of Vahjar was brought before the council and they did a thorough investigation, uncovering more _damning_ evidence proving his Vong origins. Between the bio suit he wore and the villip, to his fabricated Force abilities with the magnetic sensors, the council couldn't believe how they'd been fooled. Tenyo Vahjar had escaped undetected months ago with no fresh leads to his current whereabouts. On the desk, lay Vahjar's villip that suddenly morphed into the visage of _Nom Anor._  
" _Report, my pupil"_  
"Your _pupil_ is no longer here" replied Luke coolly.  
"Huh, who are you?!"  
"You know who I am more or less, you know my _wife, Mara_ "  
"Jedi Luke Skywalker, you disgust me!"  
"Why and how did you do it?"  
"Because all Jedi should be killed. The Yuuzhan Vong are the _supreme_ beings in this world! You will all be killed by my amphistaff! As for _how_ , that is a question Tenyo himself can answer if and when you find him." 

"Let's end this conflict once and for all" Luke offered and the visage of Nom Anor seemed taken aback.  
"Eager for your death, Jedi?"  
"If that's what it takes to end this war, then so be it"  
"Fine. Myrkr, two days from now" and the villip resumed its shapeless form.  
"You just signed your own _death warrant_ dear" Mara said, from the shadows having watched the whole exchange.  
"And I regret it somewhat" That night, news spread like wildfire about the upcoming battle on Myrkr. Everybody was on high alert and preparing for zero hour. Druskil, Lana, Jaklyn, Turok, D-MAS, Lucius, Trixie, Naomi, and Jaina were split up in different teams. Jacen Solo and Kyp along with Rogue Squadron went to various locations trying to round up extra fighters while calling in some favors. The teams were assigned to lightsaber training and 3 ½ hours later, Lucius and D-MAS were still at it. Lucius was understandably pent up and D-MAS could go on forever until he needed a charge. Working on Form VII, Lucius let himself go with Vaapad. A form mastered by Mace Windu, Lucius sought to self-teach himself the dangerous saber art.

 _He needed an outlet given how hollow he'd been feeling since the betrayal. Trying a new lightsaber form seemed to numb the pain. Even Trixie's endless affection didn't dampen the void left by his former master._ Han practiced the mastery of a vibrosword and quarterstaff. Being accustomed to his blaster, a blade felt _weird_ in his hands. Like being in piloting school and not being able to exceed the safety regulated speed limits. The weapons were awkward at first, but with short term practice Han managed some neophyte moves. Tahiri, Leia, and Mara went to see the progress of the Clone Troopers.

 _Jedi Temple  
The Quarters of Luke Skywalker_

Luke sat in his quarters, on his bed wrapped in a robe when, Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared.  
"What troubles you, my young apprentice?"  
"Have I done the right thing by taking all these Jedi into a war that they might not need to be apart of?"  
"When I trained your father, in his teens, he was hard to control but he learned in the end."

"Lucius and Anakin would be a good example of how they compare and contrast from each other"  
"Yes, you're right"  
"Follow your heart and soul, you'll know what to do when the time comes." And the former Jedi Master vanished.

 _Coruscant_

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

 _127_ _th_ _floor, 29a_

Inside of Lucius' apartment, he sat in the shower trying to wash away his anguish and worries. The nagging feelings of dread at being betrayed were still very raw to his emotional state. Lucius may be a great warrior but, he is not the same person he used to be. Having formed a symbiosis-like bond with Vahjar, or in this case, _fake_ Vahjar, guided and taught him many things over the years. _How could I have been so blind to not see he wasn't who he claimed to be? Was it arrogance or just sheer naivete on my part? What was it that someone once said about not letting a singular mistake define you? I guess they're right. I've made many mistakes in my life and learned from them, so why does this one feel like its entirely my fault? Why didn't Vahjar wipeout the students around him? Why did he pick me out of all the other students there? What made me so special that he decided to take me under his wing, teach me, make me care about him, and then betray me like that? I just don't get it!_ Angered by no answers revealing themselves, Lucius _slammed_ his left fist into the shower wall growling softly.

Trixie heard the commotion in the bathroom and went to investigate. Seeing her man fuming, she went to his aid. Shutting the water off and draping a towel over his head, Trixie scrubbed his hair dry chuckling as he made scrambled growls. Pulling the towel away, Lucius scowled at the wall until she guided his gaze to hers. With a nod and sigh from her, Lucius slowly rose and let her finish drying him off. Ending with the towel around his waist, Trixie coaxed him into bed but before that, the ghost of Master Yoda appeared startling both of them.  
"How can you help me?" Lucius scoffed in dismay.  
"Be wary of your choices, Young One."  
"That makes no sense"  
"Betrayed you were, understand that I do. Dwell on it, you should not. A support system, that you have rely on it for strength you can."  
"But, I lost my core—"  
"Lost her too, have you? Hmmm? I think not. Stands by you, she does unwavering and loyal to her very heart."  
"What of my future, what can you see?" Trixie asked the legendary master. The little green Jedi Master reached out with his clawed hand, eyes closed and sighed deeply.  
"Clouded, her future is"  
"Have I done _everything_ that I could?"  
" _Follow the path that lies before you and where it goes"_ Yoda said, opening his eyes and disappearing. Frustrated and yet understanding the ancient words of the dead Jedi Master, Lucius found them to be more answers to future questions. That dredged up a memory of Vahjar, causing to cry himself to sleep while Trixie stroked his hair gently, her magnolia scent allowing him to relax.

 _Aboard the Jade Shadow enroute to Tatooine_

The following morning, Lucius sought out Mara Jade to give him a lift to Tatooine.  
"What's on Tatooine?"  
"A favor I'm calling in for the war effort"  
"That's good to hear. How are you holding up?"  
"I'm holding. I'll be happier when this whole ordeal is over with"  
"That's all we can hope for in the end. Next stop: Tatooine" and the _Jade Shadow_ went into hyperspace.

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

Trixie awoke to an empty bed space but the scent of Lucius was strong on his pillow. Sitting up and yawning, she let out a yelp as D-MAS startled her by standing motionless. D-MAS came to life and chuckled, at her surprise.  
"How long have you been standing there watching me sleep?"  
"1.2 standard hours. Lucius has left out for an important mission and has recorded a message for you to watch"

"Okay, play last recording" D-MAS turned and a small holoprojector produced an image of Lucius.  
" _I left out early to call in a favor someone owes me with Mara, on the Jade Shadow. Please don't follow me as I have instructed D-MAS to not give you the activation codes for the Javelin. I've done a lot of thinking over the past couple months and Yoda was right, I haven't lost everyone. I still have you and that makes you more than worth fighting for. I fashioned a lock of my hair into a ring of sorts, not the real thing as we're still learning from each other. Think of it as thanking you for staying by my side. I'm not too good with this but D-MAS, made you a pot of caf and Starblossom fruit. I know fruits are your favorite go-to for breakfast and snacks, since you like trying new things out. Anyway, I'm gonna go now since I wanna get a head start. See you when I get back and be good."_ The recording ending and D-MAS extended his right hand out with the blue lock of hair fashioned into a ring. Laughing and crying, Trixie took the ring of hair and affixed it to her ring finger. Smelling and then kissing it, she held it to her heart.

 _Tatooine, Jundland Wastes_

 _Brock's Shop_

Lucius and Mara went to a local bar followed by a brief exchange between the bartender in Huttese, they went to a Jawa base in the Jundland Wastes. The Jawa base was a shipyard depot and was run by Jawas, droids, and a light brown skinned man named _Brock._ A sign reading: " _Brock's Shop"_ hung above the entrance; its words cobbled together from various letters carved starship parts. The shop itself was the size of a small football stadium and covered by a solar paneled dome. Going inside to escape the dry heat, the twosome scanned the massive stadium from left to right. The left side had large parts like podracer engines, turbolaser turret barrels, starship wings, and navcoms hanging up. The right side had droid parts galore, weapons, shielding, speeder engines, speeder bikes, sand crawler treads, and various types of armor, also hanging from the wall. Before them, were _rows_ of smaller parts, tools, seats, helmets, clothing, and towards the back, food and drink.  
"I see tons of stuff that's probably illegal in some way" Mara said.  
"You wouldn't be wrong about that but, how else are you supposed to make a living?"  
"I suppose so"  
" _Not all of it my stuff is illegal. I pay my 30% to the Hutts and scavenge for the Jawas to get favors now and then. It's a great living when you find random salvage and have to dodge the Imps or whoever."_ A new voice said, coming up the aisle on a small repulsor lift wearing tan and white desert trappings. His caramel and black hair was braided into small knots, dusty goggles sat on his forehead, and a charismatic smile played across his face. Wiping the sweat and dirt from his light brown face, the duo confirmed this was the owner Brock.

Brock was 1.9 meters tall and had a slender but muscular build, soft tan eyes, and gentle features that had been slightly weathered by outdoor work. Pulling his gloves off one finger at a time, he tucked them into his belt and smiled.  
"What can I do for you lovely people today?"  
"I don't know maybe let me have my baby sitting outback"  
" _Lucius_ , is that you?"  
"Yep"  
"Where's that smartass droid of yours at?"  
"Back on Coruscant"  
" _Good._ He can keep his ass there too!"  
"Umm what's your problem with D-MAS?" Mara asked confused while Lucius snorted softly.  
"That _asshole_ bot has a penchant for picking a fight with me just for the amusement of knocking me out. I got his number the next time though: bought me some _Mandalorian Crush_ _Gauntlets."  
"_It's not his fault you have a glass jaw though" Lucius said, with a straight face before laughing.  
" _Ha-ha-ha_ come here you bastard!" Brock said in a mocking tone and pulled his friend into a warm embrace.

In addition to being a scavenger and trader, Brock also spent his spare time mastering various weapons from lightsabers, to vibro weapons, and blasters. He invited them over to his minibar for some drinks and food while they chatted for a bit. Various traders and pilots funneled into his shop looking around and Brock issued orders in Toydarian, Jawaese, Huttese, and other languages to the droids to handle the sales of merchandise coming in.  
"So, about my baby"  
"You mean _my baby_. Though if you wanna get technical, _our baby_ is staying put."  
"Come on Brock, don't be like that. I promise to bring her back in one piece with minimal damage"  
"I know about you and _'minimal damage'._ Remember the flooded power converters on Yavin 4?"  
"That was two years ago!"  
"And _20,000 credits_ I lost on those power converters!"  
"I've profusely apologized and made up for it since then"  
"I don't know Lucius. We put a _lot_ of work, money, blood, sweat, and tears into her. She's the reason I became a great mechanic and setup this wonderful emporium you are sitting in. Gotta give me a great damn reason for me to consider it"  
"We're going to war with the Vong in less than 24 hours and we need every ship possible"  
"So, not to impress your lady friend back home?"  
"No, not _entirely"  
_ "I've done all I can to stay out of the war man, profitable as it is. I'm content with my little paradise here" 

"What happens when they come to Tatooine and its overrun by them?"  
"Then I'll fight them off with everyone else, _maybe_ for a small fee"  
"We are wasting time here" Mara said, but before she could raise her right hand to perform a mind trick, Brock had an orange short lightsaber pointed at her.  
"I tolerate Lucius being a Jedi because he doesn't bring it in my shop. He also doesn't resort to mind tricks when things aren't working out. Kindly, respect my shop rules or leave." Brock said, deactivating the short lightsaber.  
"You dare—"  
"Mara, please go take a walk" I said politely, looking up at her as she rose up ready to cut Brock down.  
" _Fine"_ She said begrudgingly through gritted teeth, taking her leave. Once she was out of the shop, I chuckled.  
"What's so funny? The bitch disrespected me"  
"That _bitch_ happens to be Master _Luke Skywalker's_ wife. Lucky, she didn't cut you down."  
"My apologies. I don't take shit from anyone, regardless of affiliation"  
"When did you get lightsabers in the shop?"  
"Few months ago. I wanted some more exotics so, I ran into a trader in the Unknown Regions who came upon a blueprint for building lightsabers. Through trial and error, I managed to build this one. High demand for them but I won't touch those belonging to dead users. I send those to the nearest Temple or Master nearby."

"That's kind of you"  
"I know I must be getting soft in my 20's. How are you handling everything that's happened?"  
"As can be expected. I feel hollow without a master but I do have Trixie as support and others. I just can't believe it happened to me you know?"  
"You treating her good?"  
"She is my first girlfriend, _of course"_  
"I like that sword you inherited" Brock chuckled, nodding his head.  
"I know you do and _no_ "  
"Damn you ain't even gonna let me play with it?"  
"Let me have my baby and I'll consider it"  
"Meaning never. Damn you are a _stubborn_ son of a bitch!" Lucius laughed at Brock's declaration, finishing his lemon beverage and leaned back in his seat.  
"Please?"  
"Go call your friend back in" Brock groaned, shaking his head.  
"Thank you"  
"What can I say? I'm running a special on kids who have lost their master in a horrible way" Brock stated, shrugging his shoulders and Lucius looked at him before breaking into a _real_ smile.  
"I needed to hear that joke" Lucius said, feeling himself starting to heal a little bit better.  
"Good, now let's talk about that down payment…"

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Trixie Benine_

 _She paced back and forth, trying not to worry about Lucius. What really had her upset was being called for medical support for the war on Myrkr. On one hand, it was her duty as a Healer to abide rules and regulations. In the other, she didn't wanna go against Lucius' wish for her to stay behind. He shouldn't be in combat either but, that's another thing. The conflict was causing her Force lightning ability to manifest more. Do I stay or do I go? I just don't know what to do! Why do love and duty have to be so complicated?_ Tahiri walked by her quarters and spoke.  
"You know, getting worked up won't make it any better" Startled, Trixie unleashed a brilliant blaze of lightning into the wall, scorching it.  
"Shit"  
"Good shot though. What's wrong?"  
"I don't know whether to follow my duties as a Healer or keep my promise to Lucius" I confessed, tears brimming as she explained what happened between her and Lucius.  
"You'll know what to do Trixie, have faith in meditation. We got hours before we depart and I gotta check up on last minute things. You're gonna be okay Trixie, I _believe_ that" Tahiri said, giving her a hug and leaving to tend to her duties.

 _Tatooine, Jundland Wastes  
Behind Brock's shop_

" _That's your ship?"_ Mara asked, astonished Lucius had the funds for such a starship.  
"Yep. Took a _lot_ of bartering, trading, and selling to acquire, but she's mine. Say hello to the _Obliterator,_ a _Marauder-class corvette._ She's been upgraded, cleaned up, and the crew divided up to include droids. Turrets have a slightly faster cooldown rate so they don't overheat, higher shielding, and a gold/vantablack paintjob to boot! Also, the _Obliterator_ has diamond boron missile launchers _and_ eight double turbolaser batteries. To have that, we upgraded to a larger power generator and made more room. She's locked, stocked, and ready to go to war." Lucius explained, walking around the ship as the sunlight caught its shadow beautifully.  
"What did she look like before all this?" 

"Rust bucket _literally._ Maroon paintjob was faded, hull plating corroded and damaged beyond repair, systems were on the fritz, and _somehow_ if you went into hyperspace for too long, the self-destruct would kick on. Total mess but, we cleaned her up." Brock said with a proud smile, running his hand over the hull.

"That we did, man"  
"Now, about _my_ down payment" Brock grinned, waltzing over to Lucius.  
"You aren't gonna let that go, are you?"  
"Nope. Three shots"  
" _One_ and maybe I let you use it in combat"  
" _Two_ and I don't bring D-MAS back for another round" Lucius grinned and Brock sneered, nodding in agreement. Moving to an open area away from the ship, Lucius handed over the Beyvox sword to Brock in blaster form. Brock held the weapon as Lucius instructed and squeezed off a round. The recoil sent Brock back a few steps and he cackled happily.  
" _Please let me take it apart and reverse engineer it?"  
_ "Absolutely not; you have _one_ more shot" Lucius smiled and counted on his index finger.  
"Grrrr _fine_ " Brock grounded himself and squeezed off the final shot, watching it blow a medium sized hole in a dune far off. Reluctantly, he relinquished the weapon back to its owner.  
"Satisfied with payment?"  
" _Oh yeah"_ Brock beamed, despite not being able to take it apart and make one of his own.

 _Kessel  
Kessel Air Control _

Han and Jaklyn had gone off to see how Kyp and Rogue Squadron were doing.  
"Aww come on, just a couple of your best fighters is all we need" Kyp argued with the air control operator.  
"Nope, no can do. We need all of them for the upcoming invasion" after a little more arguing, they reached an argument. They could _'borrow'_ the fighters as long as they came back in one piece. Seeming as Han threatened that the Vong were right behind them, Kessel Air Control cooperated.

 _Hyperspace aboard the Obliterator_

 _Enroute to Myrkr_

"How does it feel being behind the controls again?" Brock asked.  
"It feels great! Don't gotta worry about the self-destruct going off"  
"So about your girl, Trixie, what does she look like? I wanna put a face to the name"  
"Here, have a look," I said, pulling out a datapad and brought up a holoimage of her smiling.  
"Damn, I might have to take her out sometime! But in all seriousness though, she's the one you've been having visions about?"  
"Stupid nerfherder! Yeah that's her. It has been a _rough_ journey since I met her but, I hoping in the end it's gonna be worth all the trouble. Trixie is beyond good to me and I honestly couldn't've asked for a better girl. I really love her and don't wanna lose her, but these visions are getting stronger and powerful to the point that I don't know what to do"  
"Well you got her to stay back home so nothing'll happen man, don't sweat it so much"  
"That's true, I just hope she listens to me"  
"From what you've told me, Trixie seems like she can handle herself. Might be only 17 but, her heart is with you. Look at me: I got a few years on you, single, and I enjoy my life on Tatooine. I don't think much about having a love life because I'm married to my work. If a woman came into the picture, maybe I'd consider it but for now? I'm good with where I'm at."

"Sometimes, I wish I stayed with you and kept with the scavenger lifestyle. Being a Jedi is difficult, especially with relationships and duty. I don't even know where this path is gonna take me! That's what _scares_ me the most. Heir to Beyvox. Betrayed by master who, turned out to be a Vong in disguise. Visions that may or may not come true. It's mental overload for me and Trixie balances me out."  
"Brother, I totally agree with you. I wished you would've stuck around but, I'm glad you became a Jedi Knight. I'm not cut out for that shit honestly, too many rules and regulations. I would be reprimanded so much, its not even funny. I'm glad I don't have _The Force_ in my blood, you guys can have it. Sure, being able to lift heavy objects or persuade someone to see things your way is nice, but it would complicate things for me. Gathering scrap, bartering, trading, selling, and building that's my _craft._ If I come across a dead person's lightsaber, I do try it out just to see how it _feels._ Granted, they fetch the best price on the black market but in the end, I send them back to the nearest Temple with a holo of who it belonged to. This way, the family or whoever can do as they see fit." Brock said, patting his friend's left shoulder.  
"I never took you for a softy, that's interesting."  
"Well, you come across a few bad deals and realize how impactfully harmful you're being, you develop a bit of a soft side. With returning lightsabers, those Masters would offer me small rewards in finding other artifacts I come across in my travels."

"That's very helpful. Coming out of hyperspace in three, two, one" I said, as the navcom indicated we reached our destination.

 _On approach to Myrkr_

 _The Jade Shadow's comm crackled to life as Mara contacted Lucius and Brock on the Obliterator.  
_ "Something's up, it feels too easy" Mara stated.  
"Yeah, most definitely" Lucius and Brock agreed, keying the comm. Moving on impulse power, the two ships lurched towards the foreboding planet. Minutes later, three Yuuzhan Vong worldships appeared with 96 coral skippers in front of them.  
" _Oh shit!"_ Lucius and Brock said, looking at each other as they scrambled to bring shields and weapons to full power.

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple  
Hangar bay area_

All of the Knights and Apprentices were loading onto the Republic gunships, famed from the Clone Wars. Those gunships were loaded onto the _Acclamator-class assault ships_ awaiting departure to Myrkr. The hustle and bustle of everyone in around the Temple almost seemed reminiscent of the Clone Wars zero hour. The intercoms rang out, calling for everyone important and nonessential to report for assignment. Of the people being called, Healers were first on call. Trixie scrambled to get herself dressed and ready then, froze as she heard Lucius' voice. _Stay on Coruscant, I'll come back for you when it's over. I don't want you to get hurt._  
" _Calling Healers report to Hangar Bay immediately for your designated assignment."_ The intercom from the hallway squawked.  
"Sorry Lucius, duty before love. I know you'll understand" Trixie said, tightening her boots and twirling her right hand around, used the Force to braid her hair on top, ending in a low ponytail. Once her white training suit was fastened, Trixie first went to Lucius' apartment and tucked the parchment Rieff had given her under his pillow, given both of them a soft kiss and disembarked towards her duty.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Hangar Bay_

Trixie filed in with the numerous amount of other people awaiting to be reassigned and sorted. Scanning the area, she spotted D-MAS at the _Javelin_ and made a bee-line for him.  
"Didn't he say for you _not_ to go to Myrkr?" D-MAS questioned as I approached and noticed R2 was running diagnostics onboard.  
"I don't care. I won't sit round and not do anything! My duties as a Jedi Healer come first before my love for him. Let's get moving"  
"I was given explicit orders to _not_ let you take the Javelin"  
"Well, you're gonna"  
"No, I'm not" D-MAS said, crossing his arms unmoving in her determination.  
"Hey, is this craft being used for transport?" a staff assigner inquired, approaching us.  
"No, but it can be. We have room enough for a handful of Healers to be onboard, just ask the pilot, D-MAS here. He's also a medical droid too" I said, with a rye smile at D-MAS. D-MAS looked from me to the staffer and back, saluting and spoke.  
"D-MAS reporting for duty. I am currently assigned to Jedi Knight Lucius Draken, who is currently on Myrkr engaging the enemy. This is his personal ship and I would love to help the war effort."  
"Fantastic! I'll bring them over and you can load up awhile" the staffer jogged back over to a group of Healers and pointed them our way.  
"Very clever, Trixie"  
"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first" I said, making my way up to ramp but he lay a hand on my shoulder.  
"You're staying on the shuttle when we get to Myrkr"  
"Fine, but don't you ever listen to what he tells you?"  
"Sometimes but, that's beside the point"  
"Now, you gonna help me out or act like my mom?" I said, gesturing at moving the bunks to make room.  
"I'm gonna regret this" D-MAS said, holding his head low.

"I'm coming along too" Lana said, coming over as the group of Healers looked anxiously and even scared to go into battle.  
"Great, you can be _mother hen_ " D-MAS chuckled at Lana, while Trixie rolled her eyes and R2 tootled up the ramp past the trio. Once everyone was loaded up, the _Javelin_ and the ships took off.

The scene was this: _Jedi preparing for the dawn of a war that awaited them with consequences in tow._

 _In space above Myrkr_

 _The Obliterator and Jade Shadow were entangled in a haze of blaster fire and Vong weapons._ The Obliterator rocked back and forth, as it traded fire with the skips while Jade Shadow, brought backup fire.  
"There's too many of them!" Mara barked over the comm.  
"No shit!" Brock responded chuckling, bringing the ship out of general combat.  
"What are you doing?" Lucius asked, noticing Brock was leaving the firefight.  
"Making room to launch _our_ fighters. Attention all hands: prepare for launch" Brock explained, making a general announcement through the ship's comm. Multiple klaxons droned in the Obliterator's hangar bay, as the pilots and droids made their way to the ships. The ships in the hangar bay consisted of: 3 Naboo starfighters, 3 A-wings, 2 jet black Arc-170's, 1 orange Tie Defender, 1 sky blue Tie Interceptor, and 2 Delta-7 Aetherspirte-class light interceptors colored carmine and striped yellow with black teeth. Two Sheathipede-class transport shuttles, colored brown with blue jaws loaded up with a small contingent task force that would make their way to the surface under minor escort from the dozen fighters being launched. The cargo bay doors opened and one by one, the fighters launched to join the battle.  
" _Baker's Dozen_ plus two away" one of the pilots crackled over the comm.  
"Affirmative, Baker leader. Make daddy proud. Obliterator out" Brock answered the pilot's comm.

The comm crackled with cheers and whooping as each of the Baker's Dozen group destroyed the horde of coral skippers little by little. The Obliterator, Jade Shadow, and Baker's Dozen took the fight to the Vong. Baker's Dozen had been fully modified, cleaned, upgraded, and retrofitted with the latest in ship-to-ship combat. From extended sensors, better fuel capacity, stronger firepower, adaptive shielding that lasted for a certain amount of time, extra missiles, extra turrets, sharper target alignment for those tight turns that allow for quicker target acquisition, reinforced hulls and armor plating, longer oxygen supply should they get stranded in space, communication extended to five star systems away, fake paneling that upon flipping a switch, would simulate massive damage. The drawbacks to the upgrades were either power or fuel consumption. Other than that, Brock and his team spent their credits _very well_.

Lucius unbuckled himself from the co-pilot's chair and made for the cargo bay.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Gonna have some fun with the sword"  
"It's suicide dude!"  
"Yeah and? Aren't you the least bit curious to know if the blaster on here does damage in space?"  
"Yeah but—"  
"Don't worry, I'll be alright"

 _Cargo bay ramp of the Obliterator_

Lucius gathered up the restraint cords used to hold ships in place and other heavy equipment, making a safety harness. Finding a vacsuit, he affixed the helmet to his head and sighed deeply. Switching the sword into blaster form and magnetizing his boots, Lucius walked to the cargo bay doors and watched them slowly open. Walking down midway, he stopped and poised waiting for an open shot. _I waited with my weapon at the ready, watching the brilliant flashes of weapons fire being exchange in the cold void of space. Firing off two shots as a test run, I watched the blasts fizzle and turn into fireballs as they entered the vacuum of space. Not just normal fireballs though, blue fireballs that collided with a coral skipper and melted its aft slightly. I watched the coral skipper spin out of control and explode by green blaster fire from the Tie Interceptor.  
"Now that's awesome!" _I said into my comm.  
"What did you do?" Brock asked, curiosity in his tone.  
"My shots turn into blue fireballs and it _melted_ the coral skipper and the blue Interceptor turned it to slag"  
"Oh I am reverse engineering your toy!"  
"No, you're not!" I chuckled, squeezing off a few more blasts.

" _Watch it Obliterator, quad skips incoming on your six!"_ This coming from Mara, who was coming around to lend assistance. I saw the incoming skips and pulled the trigger but no blast came out. _Dammit, needs to cooldown._ Looking at the cord, I ignited my lightsaber, took a deep breath and severed the line. Cutting the maglocks on my boots, I leapt into space, blades ready to cut through the ships.

 _Hyperspace aboard the Javelin  
Enroute to Myrkr_

 _With reinforcements on the way, Trixie was doing her best to not let her love for Lucius cloud her focus. Looking back at the group of 17 Healers, she could feel their apprehension, fear, and feeling exiguity when it came to being in transit to Myrkr. For some, it might mean their imminent death and others, it meant becoming the Jedi they were meant to be. Trixie remembered what it was to be green on the first combat mission. The vomiting, nausea, blood squirting in her face, pained expressions, anguished warriors reduced to sobbing messes as they lost limbs, droids broken because they weren't doing enough to save a fellow squad member, death threats, and so on. She remembered fighting through her sorrow at not being able to save so many but later rejoiced as the ones she was able to save, lived on to fight another day. While most the dead weren't remembered, she made a silent and small bonfire in remembrance of them. She never forgot their courage and sacrifice for a brighter dawn._

 _This group of Healers susurrus amongst themselves, unsure of how to handle their predicament. Trixie unbuckled herself from the co-pilot's seat and sat on the floor, bringing the attention of the group to her.  
"_Sit and listen" Trixie commanded softly as Lana took over her cockpit position and the Healers followed her orders.  
"What is it you wish to tell us, Master Benine?" a young Zabrak male asked.  
"I know you are all scared and terrified because you've never experienced a combat mission like this one. Most of you have probably never seen _real_ combat, just sim practice correct?" She said, looking at the various races and species before her. Most of them nodded and frowned slightly.  
" _I was in your shoes once and it wasn't easy but, those I saved lived to fight another day, raise a family, and live their life. It's never like the simulations make it out to be. You will see many frightening things but you must remain steadfast. It is okay to cry, for you will mourn many times as you try to save everyone. Those that cannot be saved, leave them with a positive memory and move onto the next one. I know you have loved ones that care about you, I have one myself. But it is imperative to put duty before love_ _always_ _. You are the frontline's first and last hope. You'll freeze but, you'll break free by remembering this. Everyone hold hands"_

 __Trixie interlocked her hands with the two Healers in front of her and everyone followed suit then, she continued. _  
"Close your eyes and remember these five things you'll always touch on the battlefield: blood, heartbeat, appendages, tears, and most importantly, the Force. Remember these when you feel yourself freezing up because they will be a part of you for as long as you're a Healer. Remember the creed of a Healer as well: Bacta can heal the body, but the Force can heal the soul. Blood will scare or make you pass out but, you must steel yourself. The soldiers you'll heal have seen more than you ever will. Feeling their heartbeat lets you know they're right beside you as they're being patched up. Never take a heartbeat for granted because it could be gone the next moment. When someone holds your hand tightly, whether its an appendage or claw, hold it tightly and nod. They'll know you care and won't abandon them. Soothe them as you hold onto them. There will be many tears shed, some of these tears having healing properties. More importantly, wiping them away when they can't, is a mark of caring and that's a quality to cherish. Lastly, the Force is always with you even when you feel entirely alone. It is the Light that illuminates the Dark. It is hope when despair reigns. It is victory in the face of defeat. It is love where hatred lies. Say the creed with me!"_ Trixie finished her deep emotional speech and the Healers repeated the creed.

" _Coming out of hyperspace now"_ Lana called back from the cockpit as the Javelin reverted to real space behind the _Acclamator-class_ ships with a thunderclap.

 _Above Myrkr_

Mara watched as she came around to see Lucius was in _space_ , cutting into the coral skippers that were lining up to fire on the Obliterator. _That kid is batshit crazier than anyone I know._  
" _Yeeeeeee haaaaaaa!"_ came the all too familiar yell of Han Solo over the comms, followed by a barrage of turbolaser blasts that destroyed coral skippers in the wake of his ship, the _Millennium Falcon._  
"Han, is that you?"  
"You think I'd miss something like this? Plus, I brought some friends as well" He replied, as Rogue Squadron, Kyp, Jacen, and 12 other snub fighters, made from various Republic fighter parts better known as, _Uglies._ Blue, green, red, and orange lasers danced around Lucius while he clung to the belly of the coral skipper. After dragging the sword along the side, he noticed skips heading towards the surface. Then, the skip he was holding onto buckled and juked, throwing him off. Tumbling in the unknown of space while the battle raged on, Lucius fought against inertia to balance himself.  
"If anyone can hear me, I could use a lift before I'm vaped!" Lucius called out on his comm.  
"Kid, where are you?" Han asked, responding to his call for help.  
"Currently tumbling away from the Obliterator's cargo ramp"  
"Jaklyn, throw out the landing claws. This is gonna be a tight rescue!" Nodding, she activated the landing claws and went to the cargo hold for a vacsuit.

The Falcon swung around, Lucius reached for the landing claw _missing it_ by inches, reaching out in the Force, he pulled the Falcon back just enough for him to grab the landing claw. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lucius felt a tugging on his legs.  
"Let go of the landing claw, I got you" Jaklyn said, over the headset using the Force to guide him inside the ship.  
"Are you both inside?"  
" _Almost"  
_ "Hurry it up, I got a trio coming in hot!" Jaklyn had Lucius in her sights and with a hard jerk, they fell inside on the deck, ramp closing behind them.  
"We're in!"  
"Fantastic" With the addition of firepower, the coral skippers dwindled down to 68. Lucius made his way to the cockpit, while Jaklyn took up the co-pilot's chair again.  
"Is that _my_ ship with those Acclamators?" Lucius said, squinting his eyes and pointing at a familiar shuttle following in formation with the capital class warships.  
"I think it is, do you want me to open a channel to them?"  
"No, I'll deal with her when we get to the surface" He said, heading back to the common area to strip off his vacsuit. The battle above the planet lasted for an hour until the skips were gone. However, the surface wasn't any better.

 _Myrkr_

 _Planet surface_

The battle raged with such voracity it made the _Clone Wars_ seem like a playground brawl. LAAT's, X-wings, A-wings, B-wings, and many others were in aerial combat, raining down hot lasers at the swarm of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Wreckage was strewn about setting the grasslands afire. Ten minutes later, all the Jedi except for Trixie and Mara had landed, making for a band of 25 Vong warriors led by, Nom Anor. Lightsabers ignited and ready for battle, the Warriors of Light made a defensive line as the Warriors of Dark halted. Adorned in full Vonduun crab armor, the Yuuzhan Vong looked more menacing than before. Their armor was cerulean in color while Nom Anor's was black. Stepping forward, Nom Anor's amphistaff coiled around his body, until the head rested in his right hand.  
"You ready to die, Jedi?" Even now, your forces are barely enough against our overwhelming might!"  
"How about you?" I asked, charging at him not waiting to waste anymore time.

Leaping in the air, I brought my left foot down on his head but, his amphistaff caught my leg and slammed me to the ground. Wincing at the minor pain, I chuckled.  
"What's so funny, Jedi filth?"  
"This!" bringing the Beyvox blade up and around in a sideways slash, I cut his amphistaff in two. Speechless, Nom Anor took a few steps back as I split in half and tossed my lightsaber to my double.  
" _Attack!"_ one of the warriors bellowed and both sides charged at each other. No matter what the Jedi did, they were outnumbered. Kyp & Jacen were fighting the Vong Elite, who wielded _two amphistaffs,_ which made it virtually impossible to scratch them. Detaching the hook, I threw it at one of the Elite who was poised to impale Jacen. 

_In orbit above Myrkr_

 _The worldships were under a lot of fire from the overpowering number of fighters and capital ships._ Once the worldships were destroyed, the Jade Shadow went to the surface to lend aid. After breaking through the atmosphere and narrowly avoiding a few collisions, Mara spotted her friends engaged in combat. She noticed Leia giving chase to a Vong running away. Upon closer inspection, Mara saw it was none other than _Nom Anor._ Bringing her ship around to land with a rocky _thud_ , Mara bounded down the ramp, lightsaber ignited. Nom Anor stopped, looking between the two women.  
"Hold it right there!" Mara commanded, pointing her lightsaber at him. Nom Anor produced a new amphistaff and engaged Leia at will. Mara joined in and together, they put him on the defensive. _Two women getting their revenge on the one person who caused it._

 _Myrkr, aboard the Javelin_

Trixie, D-MAS, R2, and Lana worked to evacuate the Healers. Working frantically to avoid the Thud bugs being hurled at them, the final Healer was unloaded. _BOOM! BANG! SCREEECH!  
"_Direct hit to port wing! We must pull up!" D-MAS cried out, fighting to hold the controls steady.  
"Fine, but I'm going to help!" Trixie said, holding onto the cargo bay support handle.  
"Be careful out there and may the Force be with you"  
"Same goes for you too" then, she jumped and landed right leg extended, left leg bent, and neon blade ignited in her right hand. Saluting at her fellow Healers who found those to administer aid, Trixie went in search of Lucius.

 _Myrkr, two clicks from the landing zone_

" _How ya holding up?"_ Lucius asked Naomi, the two of them fighting back-to-back.  
"Peachy" Naomi answered, cutting the head off a Vong panting lightly. Five mins later, Kyp and Jacen force jumped at six Vong overpowering Luke and Druskil. Jaina, Jaklyn, and Lana were fending off five Vong for about ten minutes while Turok, led a small band of troopers into a dozen or so Vong which went down fifteen minutes after that. Leia had to admit Nom Anor was putting a good fight, something she rarely did. As she parried and twirled her blade around, he caught her by surprise, hurling her into a nearby tree knocked out. Mara _exploded_ with vicious accuracy and deadly precision.  
"You tattooed _bastard!"_ She bellowed, planting her right foot across his jaw.  
"Very good but, not your _best_ " Nom Anor cackled, his amphistaff deflecting her lightsaber strikes then changing to lashing out to score a poisonous bite but, missing each time. Lightsaber and amphistaff clashed in a blurred fury, with no side giving into the other. Mara spun her blade around, saw an opening and took it. Her blade kissed through his stomach and exited out his back. Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Nom Anor glared defiantly as his fell off her blade. Mara held his dying gaze til, he let out a shuddering phrase.  
"Jedi sc-sc-sc-scum!" and Nom Anor was no more.

Trixie slain four Vong on her way to find Lucius. She paused to help out those that needed medical assistance and setup barricades where troopers were dug in, fending off the enemy. Of the thousands of Vong that had been deployed by the worldships, only a handful remained. Twenty minutes went by since the fighting had died down. Lucius and Naomi took a _much-needed_ break. The battlefield was littered with debris and raging fires that just never seemed to stop burning. Everyone was in pain, fatigue, sweating, needing to use the bathroom, bleeding, or dead. The dead were gathered as best they could, due to being torn apart by the vilipend that is the Yuuzhan Vong. Lucius had rejoined his body double and standing to stretch, he felt something approaching at full speed, via vibrations in the ground. Beyvox sword at the ready, he poised to cut down whatever was coming towards them. The smoke cleared for an instant and _Trixie_ emerged from it, lightsaber glowing brightly.

Her white training suit was torn up and marred by various blood, hair disheveled, body aching, fears alleviated that her beau was alive, she ran to him deactivating her weapon. Jumping into his awaiting arms, Trixie wailed joyfully, holding him tightly.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked, squeezing her tightly and crying as well. The disapproval he had for her being here vanished knowing she was here and now. In phrenitis, they kissed feeling the surge of their love burn ever brighter than before. As they kissed, he swept his fingers through her hair, memorizing the feel of each strand. She did the same but with his face, taking into account every contour and his smile that she forever loved.  
"I'll be okay. I couldn't stay behind because my duty as a Healer comes before my love for you" She said, jumping down and blinking away tears.  
"I kinda hoped you'd stay behind though I understand"  
"Good because I have more news as well"  
"What's that?"  
"This" Trixie said, holding up her left hand showing me the lock of hair I made into a ring.  
"Think of it as a future endeavor that we'll embark on"  
"Hmm Draken does have a nice ring to it" Trixie grinned and embrace me tightly, happy tears streaming. _I watched the exchange between Lucius and Trixie, feeling happy for them. Though the gnawing feelings I had for Trent surfaced lightly and I remembered how he loved me, Rieff, and his wife,_ _Tyra_ _. Trent might have been the leader of Beyvox, but Tyra was his wife. Me and Rieff were just adventures for him even though, he genuinely cared for us. Pushing my feelings away, I rose to go give them a hug. I was even happier that Trixie realized that her duties as a Healer outweighed those of being Lucius' lover. I'd forgotten about the line between love and duty. I hope the two of them have a wonderful life together._

Everyone else came running to regroup but were suddenly, _frozen in place. Oddly, Trixie, Lucius, and Naomi were unaffected by this turn of events._ Breaking from the embrace, Naomi activated her lightsaber and deflected an incoming dart. A second dart scored purchase in Naomi's chest, piercing her heart and exited her back. Naomi looked down at her wound, confused as to how she missed the second dart and fell to her knees, blood trickling out of her mouth.  
" _No! This can't be happening!"_ I said shaking my head.  
"What's happening?" Trixie asked, as she struggled to heal Naomi's dying form.  
"Two lives; yours and Naomi's. Have to choose _one_ " I said, bewildered by Lana's haunting vision coming to fruition before my very eyes. There was a soft thud to my right and I looked to see my former master, _Tenyo Vahjar_ standing there.

 _Myrkr_

" _No, Trixie, get out of here now!"_ I yelled, finding my voice through the panic.  
"That won't help at all, fool!" Vahjar menaced. _Save Trixie and Naomi. Save Trixie and Naomi. Save Trixie and Naomi. Save Trixie and Naomi. Save Trixie and Naomi. I told myself over and over as I activated my twin lances and charged at him._ I sliced at him but all I caught was air, as he moved with lightning speed. I went for another slash but, his amphistaff stabbed my left thigh and buried itself in the ground. Crying out in pained terror, I tried to wrench myself free but Vahjar kicked my lightsaber out of my grip. He followed that with a devastating blow to my solar plexus, causing me to see black in the edges of my vision. Chuckling darkly, Tenyo Vahjar ignited a _green lightsaber_ and prepared to behead me.  
"Well, time for another one to die!"  
"Try me!" Trixie challenged, meeting his blade and they fought with deadly determination. Just when it seemed Trixie had the upper hand with an instant kill shot, Vahjar surprised her with a stab through her stomach.  
" _NOOOOOO!"_ I bellowed, as I violently cut at the growing number of amphistaffs wrapping around my body with the sword. Vahjar hoisted a bloodied and shocked Trixie over his right shoulder and walked off.  
"Oh no, you _don't!"_ I said, lunging at them best I could since my leg was injured. Trixie reached out crying with blood spilling out her mouth.  
"Lucius! Save me!" Grasping her left hand, I held on tightly fighting away my sorrow.  
" _Don't let me go!"_ She cried, tears flooding freely, as it became a tug of war between us. That tug of war was broken by a vicious back kick by Vahjar to my face.

As my grip lost her hand, the ring came off in my hand and at the same time, _precious seconds_ were slipping away from Naomi. I went to lunge at him again but a great surge of amphistaffs forced me to my knees and he cackled, turning to face me. Grasping my jaw tightly, he matched my gaze fowl breath forcing me to hold back the urge to vomit.  
" _You're too late and a failure again, Lucius Draken. Can't save the woman you love or your friends. Do you think you can honestly beat me? You cannot and never will. This is a lesson you will_ _never_ _pass. Goodbye, my former pupil."_ And with that, Tenyo Vahjar walked off with Trixie wailing but that ended when he delivered a sleeping agent via his fingernail. Lucius roared in defiance as he struggled against the amphistaffs to be free. Even trapped like this, he couldn't use his ability because that had already drained him greatly from earlier. Dropping his sword, he mentally channeled it to cut himself free. Once free, he limped to chase after Vahjar and save his love, Trixie. Five steps later, he was sent backwards by the concussive wave of a crashing Acclamator.

 _Dazed, ears ringing, vision blurred momentarily, Lucius shook the sensations off and got up.  
"VAHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He roared, grabbing the burning wreckage with great effort in the Force, hurled it out of his way. _He crumbled to his knees, crying with no sign of them in sight. Sweeping his hair back, he looked back to Naomi and rushed to her side. Everyone was unfrozen and came running. I started to hold pressure on her wound but, she pushed my hands away.  
"It's too late for me" She rasped, caressing my face with tears running down the sides of her face.  
"But-but-but" I tried to protest, and Naomi put a finger to my lips, shaking her head. Searching my face, she smiled and beckoned me closer. Lending my ear, she whispered softly " _You are his son"._ Looking at her, I was confused by her words. Then with a soft gasp, Naomi's head rolled into my hand and she was no more. Rocking back and forth, I held her lifeless form to me wailing feeling like a true _failure. I couldn't save Trixie or Naomi. I let my former master get away. It was all my fault. Naomi's death is on my hands and Trixie's capture. All. My. Fault._

Luke was the first to approach as Lucius lay Naomi's dead form down on the battlefield. Meeting his gaze, a look of determination blossomed over Lucius' face.  
"No, I forbid it. It's wrong and pure lunacy" Luke said firmly.  
" _I don't care anymore. What if it was_ _Mara_ _or_ _Leia_ _?"_ He challenged, fuming at being denied. Luke was taken aback by Lucius' challenge because if he were in the same situation, he'd go off half-cocked.  
"I'm ordering not to go after her!" Luke said, but before he could retract _her_ for _him_ , Lucius' face crumbled briefly then walled up pure _anger.  
"FUCK YOUR ORDERS!" _I spat, turning on my heel leaving the group stunned by my declaration. By then, the Javelin had landed, and D-MAS had run out to see if he could help out with the injured.  
"Master, the frontline is almost cleaned up. What's happened?"  
"Naomi's dead; Trixie's been captured. I'm going after her"  
"You're severely injured, I shall pilot"  
"He's not going anywhere" Luke said again, drawing his lightsaber.  
"You can try to stop him but, you'll have to go through me. I may be but a medical droid with upgraded fighting styles, but my loyalties are to Master Draken because he saved me from a miserable time on Thyferra years ago. For that alone, I owe him what you call a debt. I might not last long, but I will see you _bleed. Lucius, go."_ D-MAS spoke, taking the Beyvox sword and holding it in Form V.

Mara stood in front of Luke, giving him a soft smile, sighing, clipping his lightsaber to his belt.  
"There has been enough loss today, go" She said, looking over her left shoulder at them. Nodding, I limped to the ship with D-MAS protecting my back as he boarded with me. Taking off, the Javelin went in search of Trixie and Vahjar.

 _Coruscant_

 _Aftermath of the events on Myrkr_

 _Three hours later, the Jade Shadow, Millennium Falcon, and the remaining forces headed home. Among the dead were: Lana and her sister Jaklyn, thousands of troopers, 8 of the 17 Healers, droids, and scores of wreckage. Brock and Baker's Dozen provided escort to those heading home then, they went back to Tatooine. In the medical wing, Luke set to address the day's events._

"Today, we fought a battle that cost us a lot: _Friends_ _,_ _Power_ _,_ _Willpower,_ _Strength_ _, and_ _Faith_ in ourselves. Just because we've been knocked down doesn't mean we've given up. We _will_ get back up, brush ourselves off, and continue fighting for those who still suffer under Yuuzhan Vong oppression. For we are Jedi, Soldiers of the Republic and Defenders of Peace! I'll be _damned_ if you or I throw in the towel this early in the fight. I know this conflict has drawn you away from your families and loved ones. I feel your pain within the Force believe me when I tell you, I wish it were different. As a united front, we can drive them back because I _believe_ in you; all of you and it is within that hope which gives me the strength to carry on. Freedom is a right given to all species within the universe, it's up to us to fight the tyranny that would strip it away. Today, we will mourn those lost to us but tomorrow, I ask you my fellow Jedi and Republic soldiers, brothers and sisters alike, will you fight by my side and bring an end to this tyranny and ushering in a new era of peace? Will you?" Luke finished, turning to face the multitude of wounded, raising his lightsaber above his head, igniting the blade. Multiple snap hiss sounds of other lightsabers and fists raised in union. The crowd before him erupted in cheer after cheer, rallying together for the first time since the days of Vader's regime. Luke looked from face to face and smiled feeling the Force surge not just through him, but through the hearts and souls of those before him ready to defend their individual homes.

 _Epilogue_

 _Coruscant_

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers, 127_ _th_ _floor, Apt 29a_

 _The Javelin returned unsuccessful in finding any trace of Vahjar or Trixie. The shuttle swung around the Temple in the night sky. Looking out of the display window, Lucius caught sight of the pyre burning brightly as the bodies of slain Jedi were disposed of in honor. He regretted not coming home with everyone else but, he had to try to catch Vahjar and save her. His hands still had Naomi's blood on them. Looking from the fire to his hands, he felt a new wave of sorrow overcome him. D-MAS looked over at his friend and putting the ship in autopilot, he reached out to squeeze his left shoulder.  
"I fucked up and it's all my fault_"  
"No, you didn't. The circumstances you were in hindered you. You are _not_ at fault here, Lucius."  
"But Naomi's _dead_ and Trixie's _gone,_ what am I gonna do now?"  
"I honestly don't know Lucius, though I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. For now, mourn then pick yourself back up" D-MAS said, as the shuttle halted outside his apartment complex.

Getting up, D-MAS assisted his friend to stand and was suddenly embraced in what humans call a hug. _I'd seen him as well as other species perform this action but never understood the full concept until I studied it. It turns out to have a number of meanings. I think this one means gratitude._  
"I don't know what I'd do without you D-MAS. You stood toe-to-toe with Master Luke and _defended_ me. You could've been cut to pieces and scrapped!"  
"I know, but I was serious about making him bleed. I was also serious about owing you a debt for Thyferra. In the time I've been at your side, I think I've come to experience and understand the emotion of caring. I've seen how it grew between you and Mistress Trixie. Applying how we've interacted around each other the past couple years, I can say with 100% certainty, I _care_ about you, Master Draken. I would not hesitate to die for you if the situation-"  
" _I love you, D-MAS!_ " I said, holding his head to mine crying softly and D-MAS patted my back lightly.  
"I know, Master. Now let's get you inside and bacta your thigh up."

Once D-MAS had gotten Lucius into his apartment, he departed. _I was left alone to my own devices. Limping towards the bathroom, I was halted by a tapping at my door. Confused by the sound, I opened the door to find a courier droid hovering before me._ It was a two-foot wide bulbous with two skinny claw tipped hands, hazard orange and baby blue in color, holding a familiar binding in its hands: _the Beyvox Chronicle._ Its bright yellow eyes whirred as it entered and placed the book on my coffee table. The courier droid buzzed as it returned to face me, tapping its claws for a tip.  
"Take 30 credits from my personal account; Draken 44012" The droid beeped and whistled a thank you, floating out of my apartment, leaving me all alone. I resumed my pace, limping to the bathroom, shedding my torn and bloody blue robes on the floor. A soft beep sounded from the chronicle and I turned, wincing as my body demanded comfort. Going to the chronicle, I looked at the cause of the soft beeping: a pre-recorded holo message from _Trixie._

Hesitantly, I pressed the button and sat on the couch arm sighing deeply. A blue hologram of Trixie appeared before me and I swallowed a cry.  
" _Hey Lucius, I decided to surprise you with the Beyvox Chronicle. The courier droid activated upon detecting the Javelin's return. Isn't delivery service so cool? Anyway, I'm going to Myrkr with the rest of the Healers. I have to help them not just as a reason to see if you're alright, but as a Healer myself. Oh, they're making last call for everyone! I have to go but there's two things I gotta tell you real quick! One, I love you, Lucius Draken and I can't wait to see you again. Two, I left another surprise in your apartment somewhere. It's something that you're ready for. Rieff gave it to me and said I'd know the time to give it to you. So, I'm off to help and I'll see you when I get there. Love you!"_ the holo recording ended and I slumped to the floor in a sobbing heaving heap.

 _I stayed that way for a time in the light illumination of my apartment. When I felt the strength to get up, I went for the shower. I was tired, sad, exhausted, bruised, bloodied, wounded, and the only form of comfort was the scalding hot water of my shower. The water washed away the dried blood, dirt, and sweat. I closed my eyes and I could see plain as day Naomi's dying face, Trixie's distraught betrayed face, and Tenyo Vahjar's menacing laughter echoing in my head._ Surging anger filled me, and I punched the wall until my knuckles bled. Even then, I kept punching until I wailed and screamed wishing things were different. Finishing my shower, going to the bathroom, and drying off, I sat on my bed groaning in deep pain. Heading to the living room, I looked around for whatever surprise Trixie had left me. Flipping the cushions, nothing was there except for the remote and some crumbs. Tossing the cushions aside, I went to the kitchen and rooted through the cabinets. Getting frustrated, I used to Force and brought everything around me into view, lights on full. _Nothing._ Going to lay down in defeat, I felt a piece of paper under my pillow as I slid my hand under it. Pulling it out I waved at the light switch, turning it on. Letting my eyes adjust to the illumination, I looked over the paper feeling my rising agitation die away to be replaced by _shock_ and _disbelief._

The paper was a page from the _Beyvox Chronicle_. _It was a diagram for a family tree for each member of the clan. Following the lines to the bottom, Lucius gasped as he saw a line with_ _his_ _name_ _written down but, that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the line_ _beside_ _his. The line beside his read: V. Draken. Who the hell was V. Draken? He thought. That was quickly answered by a small note left by Trixie. Biting back a cry, he read the attachment: "I did some research and it turns out you got a twin somewhere in the Outer Rim. Specifically, a_ _sister_ _. Here's the last contact info I could find. Yours forever, T."_

 _Undisclosed location_

On a distant remote planet, Trixie hung suspended in the Embrace of Pain. Wounds half healed and still weak, Trixie stirred awake. She was greeted by Yuuzhan Vong warriors sneering and beating their slaves. Tenyo Vahjar approached flanked by four warriors and Trixie tried to wrench herself free only to be hit agonizing pain.  
" _LUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_ Trixie cried out and the only sound she heard was the maniacal laughter of Tenyo Vahjar.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
